


He Sang Lullabies

by fandoms_ate_my_heart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 17 Year-old Sammy, 21 year-old Dean, Angels are Dicks, Angst, Archangels, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Family, Feels, Love at First Sight, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Senpai notice lucifer, no senpai notice Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 71,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandoms_ate_my_heart/pseuds/fandoms_ate_my_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainy night a girl with his eyes,his laugh,and his smile. She reminds him of well him. Ten years can do terrible things to you but she doesn't want to know that. She wants to know the timeless story of how the Mechanic met the Florist, how the angel fell for man</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can you help me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my first actual post of my fan writtings that i have written I have up to three chapters edited and ready to be supplied for this Fanfic. I'll try to have them up as soon as possible if my computer will co-operate,but yeah I hope you enjoy this story and give me feedback please!...(it's marked explicit for probably future refrences)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rainy night a girl with his smile, his laugh, his eyes. She reminds him of well him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i finally have a beta for this story, so I am updating old chapters right now currently I have gotten chapter done recently and hope you all enjoy the new edits^.^ I still love getting feed back and comments from you all!

  


Can You Help Me?

She pulled out the crumpled piece of paper out from her pocket. As she stood in front of a bar, she noticed the faded silver peeling off the back side. The bar had a blue neon sign that radiated in the rain the name reading The Lucky Star. She double checked the information, just to make sure it was the right place before she entered. Taking a deep breath, she pulled her hood back and ran a cold hand through her blond hair.

The walls were brick lined that had dark brown almost black leather booths that laid against the walls.The lighting was aesthetically set with red Chinese lanterns that rimmed the top of the walls. The only wall that wasn’t hidden in smoke and alcohol-stained-leather was the one on the far side of the building, which was where the bar lay. It was brightly lit to expose the dark chestnut wooden bar that was surrounded by black barstools. The bar was full of the slurring laughter of drunken people. She quietly walked over to the bar and leaned her elbows on the counter.The Barista looked up and noticed her in the mirror. She turned around and stared cat like at her. Her fake red nails contrasted against the faded blue rag that she used to clean the crystal cup in her hand.

“What can I do for you, sugar?” She had a deep southern accent and a warm smile as she twisted the glass in her hand. The teenage girl took a deep breathe and ran her hand through her hair one more time as she ran over the description.

“ I’m looking for a man. He’s a regular here his main drink- is Jack Daniel’s on the rock.” She felt her voice quiver as she spoke.

The woman's lips pressed into a thin line.Her eyes slightly flitted to the right before they flashed back to the young blond looking over her like some sort of prey. The girl wanted to leave but she couldn’t she had to find him her uncle and told her it was something of grave importance.  

“Well doll I get a lot of men in here could you describe him more?” She leaned onto the counter. Tension built in the girl’s stomach as her hand patted the items in her pocket.

“His name is Winchester, he’s about 6’1.” She used her hands to eyeball his height. “Did he pass here at all?” she could feel stress flood her system. She needed to find him.

“Sounds familiar, but I’m getting a bit foggy.” The lady’s voice went to a high pitched and sweet tone.

She calmly pulled out the hundred that her uncle Sammy had given her. Looking at it, she bit her lip and placed it cautiously on the counter. The woman's eyes lit up as she took it. “There at piano in the corner, he doesn’t say much though.” The woman tipped her head in the direction it was located in.

She nodded in thanks as she strode over to the small grand piano that stood in the corner. A soft quiet tune was being plucked across the keys. She could slightly remember it’s familiarity but the way it was played was sad and somber like. The young felt her breathing starting to strain as she got closer. So many what if’s ran through her head as she approached the piano; her hand shook as it lightly traced the glass.

He was just like she remembered strong and loving. The-oh-so familiar worn leather jacket lay next to him as he continued to play his song. She cleared her throat, causing him to look  up softly. Those green eyes rested on her before they went back to the keys.

“Mr. Winchester? You are Dean Winchester right?” The nervous feeling returned to her stomach.

“Yeah, what do you want, kid? “ He stopped playing and looked at her, clearly exhausted. She could see what ten years of grief could do to a man.

“Your brother Samuel Winchester sent me. Um, could we talk somewhere more private?” The girl gestured to the closest empty booth in which he nodded. Dean stood up rather quickly , grabbing both his jacket and drink and followed her closely from behind. Before he entered the booth with  a sigh.

“So you are saying Sam sent you?” He cocked an eyebrow as she nodded. “Really a teenage girl? You mind giving me a name?” He took another swig from his drink the ice clinked loudly against the glass.

She held her breath as she pulled two worn out photos from her pocket. one was in color and showed two men - the first man had messy black black hair and brilliant azure eyes.He was smiling down at a brand new baby in his arms, the other man was kissing the dark haired mans cheek from behind him . The man sitting in front of her was the man in the picture- just younger and more hopeful looking. She looked up at him and then back to the photos quickly.

The other one had a black and white filter. The Dark haired man was lying on his back in this one. His head was tipped backward as he kissed a small baby girl who was squatting down and kissing his face.

Tears welled in her eyes as she threw them in front of Dean, she watched as his eyes went wide.

“Where did you get those?” He pointed to the photos. “Who are you?”

She could see tears start to form in his now foggy green eyes. She had never seen him cry and it brought an ache to her heart to see him fall to the feat.

“These were given to me by my Father’s - Castiel and Dean Winchester Novak. my name is Claire M. Winchester Novak.” She wiped the tears that Spilled from her eyes.” You are my father.”Claire saw Dean’s eyes widen as he stared at he in shock. It made her want to giggle under all the bitter tears as he stood up from the table and pulled her into his arms. She buried her head into his shoulder, smelling his familiar scent of car oil and pie and she was safe, like she had been ten years ago a six year old and happy and nothing was going to change that.

“Claire what are you doing here?” She looked up to see his stern face hiding a relieved smile before he broke.” You have your Daddy’s eyes.” He whispered ghostly as he ran a hand through her hair, hands shaking “How did you find me? How did you get here? And please tell me you didn’t run away from Sam’s house.”he looked at her like any caring parent would with worry and love and- and she loved it.

“Uncle Sam sent me. He bought me a ticket to come out here and give you this.” Claire pulled out a package from under her jacket it was heavy and held content she didn’t even know about.

“I still can’t believe it. “ he shook his head. “ He send you all the way out here to deliver a package?”

“He also knows how to persuade a bartender into letting a sixteen year old girl into a bar.” She shook her head with a giggle.” But to be honest,  I want to know how you two met.” Claire tapped her finger against the pictures. His face went soft and vulnerable again for the second time, as she notice him playing with his now ice filled drink, rolling it to make the ice clink against the glass

  
“ Of course, anything for you.”  His voice was low and soft and calming.” Bumble bee.” She laughed at the old nickname. By the time she was smiling back at her father his eyes were bright and entranced in an awe like wonder.” You remind me so much of your father.” She watched him smile sadly downward at the counter before he released a pining sigh.”Your father and I well our love story is one that is hard to explain. It was a warm spring in Lawrence Kansas.”


	2. Your heart skips a beat and you wonder what the hell is wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those eyes, the hair, Dat ass. Boy, what have you done to me?  
> When the power goes out who better to visit then Ellen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So technically the first chapter was the prolouge this is the official first chapter.

Your Hearts Skips a Beat and You Wonder What The Hell is Wrong?

 

It was a very warm spring in ‘Lawrence, Kansas’. The sun beat warmly across his neck with the soft tickle of cool wind brushing against it. The air was cool and permeated with the smell of the yellow and red roses that were blooming along the white picket fence. Dean was cranking _Highway to Hell_ through his speakers as he mowed his lawn, getting occasional onlookers to question his sanity. But,they could all screw themselves. Today was like any ordinary perfect spring day, except one thing - it seemed to be a little too  perfect.

 

A cobalt blue car was parked in the driveway of the house that was being sold. This house was the one across from Dean’s. Dean watched curiously as  dark-haired man came from the car. But the man paid no attention to Dean. He simply went to the other side of the car and pulled out a small Rottweiler puppy, grinning happily when it’s tongue darted out and licked him everywhere. And within a few moments returned to the house. Dean was taken aback, eyebrows raised, and body  frozen as he noticed how nice that back side was.  Returning to the mower, he tried to shake away the slight raised to his face.

 

By the end of the day Dean was feeling something - something very odd - as if his eternal core wasn’t working.  his stomach was up in flutter, as if he was going to vomit at anytime . The thoughts of sunstroke slipped into his mind, but he shook it away. That wouldn’t make sense -he hadn’t been outside long. Maybe he’d contracted food poisoning? Turning off the mower, he wiped the sweat beading at his forehead and sighed heavily.

 

He was feeling slightly dizzy - so he quickly put the mower back into the garage and darted inside the house. After entering his room, he stripped his clothes off and headed to the shower. His hands shaking impulsively grabbed the shower knob and turned it as far as he could to the left.  The freezing water ran down his tan skin. He began scrubbing his body, till  every nerve of him felt raw and tingly. He shook his head as that black hair and curved ass kept flashing in his mind as he cleared the water from his eyes. Only to get more butterflies building in his stomach. Dean turned the shower off. Stepping out of the shower as he grabbed a towel. _Damn, it’s been a long day_. he pulled the soft fabric up to his face and dabbed the water off .

 

“what the hell is wrong with me?”he whispered to himself, looking at the steamed mirror in front of him. The truth was, nothing was wrong with him.Dean wasn’t one to like boys. Okay yeah well maybe he had a thing for Doctor Sexy. And so what if sometimes he wasn’t watching the girl in his pornos? It didn’t mean he liked men. But for some reason the new neighbor wasn’t disappearing from his thoughts. He briskly ran to his room and pulled on some pants humming to the song on the radio as he pulled on a T-shirt.

 

“Dean?” Dean jumped at the voice behind him, and turned around to see his little brother Sammy leaning in the doorway, _well more like giant little brother_.

 

“ What’s up, Sammy?”

Sam’s  hazel eyes stared at him, narrowed slightly. Looking almost confused as he looked down at him“You ok?” Dean nodded his head lazily.

 

“Yeah just tired.” He sighed before he picked up the towel again , rolling  his shoulders back to stretch.

 

“Dean you were mowing the lawn how is that tiring? What, you forget to wear sunscreen or something?” Dean rubbed his face tiredly.

 

“Yeah Sammy I forgot to use sunscreen.”He shot back sarcastically.” No, I think I might have eaten too much.”

 

“Well that doesn’t surprise me.” Sam shrugged

 

“Real mature Sammy.” Dean glared. Sam raised his hands in surrender

 

“Hey you’re the one who loves to eat Ellen’s pie.”Sam raised his hands in a surrender as he leaned against the railing behind him.

 

“Well that’s because Ellen makes the best.” Dean walked out of the room, shooing Sam out. 

 

As they were walking , the lights abruptly flickered and went out, causing Dean to groan.

 

“Ahhh shit! Dad! “ Dean ran down the stairs..”Dad!” he called, running to the door which was slightly ajar.

 

He gritted his teeth as he ran up the stairs passing Sammy, who was illuminated by a flashlight as he entered his parents bedroom. A canary yellow sticky note was stuck to the mirror, peeling it off gingerly he read what it said and cursed to himself. “Dammit Dad.” The not crumpled in his hand. “Sam did Dad leave?” He called as he exited the room, the flashlight that was beaming him in the face.

 

“Yeah when you were in the shower.”

 

Dean hit his head with his palm in defeat“Did he say where and when and what he’s doing?” Sam scratched the back of his head,recollecting all the information.

 

“Uh yeah” he begun” He said he was working a scrape job in, um - I think it was like Mississippi? Or New york? I don’t know. he wasn’t too specific, he also didn’t mention when he’d be back.”

“Ok go get the bags, we are heading to the dinner, “ Dean went to go and grab his worn leather jacket and pulled it on. He swirled his keys round his finger as he waited for Sammy who was bounding down the stairs a fluffy green jacket was pulled around his shoulders as he was carrying two army duffle bags. “Come on let's go.” Dean opened the door as Sam came walking out. He quickly locked the door before he let the screen door fall with a loud bang. He looked round the dark lawn to see Sammy pop the trunk of his baby . She was a classic a 1967 slick black Chevrolet Impala. She glistened in the pale moonlight. Dean huffed into the now cold air as he opened the driver seat. He placed his hands on the leather wheel as he shoved the keys into the ignition. Her engine roared to life like that of a panther.

 

“Hey baby.” he smiled as he stroked the steering wheel.

 

Sam stared at him oddly as he opened the passenger's seat and buckled up. “Man, you have issues.” Sam shook his head as he leaned into the seat.

 

“Shut up.” Dean pulled her into reverse and he pressed the gas. The impala backed out smoothly onto the tar slick road. Dean looked to the left as he straightened out the wheel . The neighbor caught his eye once more. He was placed in the bay window,  flipping through the dark pages of a book. Dean felt his throat tighten slightly.

 

“Dean? Dean? you ok?”

Dean snapped out of it by a soft shake of his arm.

 

“Yeah yeah.” He blinked. _What the hell is wrong with me_? He thought angrily.  He felt his heart flutter as he drove away.

 

The diner was a very quaint place that sat in the corner of what people called a crossroads. The building was big, red and tin like something from the 50’s. Dean pulled the Impala around to the back. The dim yellow light from the inside casted on the hood. He twisted his keys and the engine died. He looked at Sam.

 

“Come on, Sammy let's go.” He opened his door, walking around the back  and popping the trunk open. Gabbing their duffle bags, he grunted, surprised by the weight. Quickly closing it, he took a stressful breath and approached the door, Sammy following closely behind.

 

The air was thickly covered in the familiar scent of fried food, Pies, and sauce. Making Dean smile as childhood memories flooded his mind, with warm summers of ice cream and apple pie.  Dean rapped his knuckles against the metal door.

 

Today seemed busy - there was the sound of babbling voices he could hear through the thin walls.The door swung opened with slight urgency, and Dean stepped out of the way to avoid getting his head blown off.  

 

In the doorway there was a woman. She had a kind motherly type face with soft and carmel colored. She had warm brown eyes met his. She clutched a spatula in her hand she wore an apron around her waist along with a black leather jacket.” Oh boys c'mon in.” She smiled and stepped aside, letting them both inside.

  


The back was a kitchen that was polished to look authentic as possible. There was a deep fryer,a grill,and an older white fridge.

 

“Jo’s upstairs.” Ellen led them out to a small alley across the way was a green peeling door situated in a cream colored house. “ You know where to put your stuff.” She tossed him the key.

 

Dean turned towards the door and placed it in the lock as he thanked her.

 

“Of course. You boys know I’d do anything for you.Now go and wash up you two, and I’ll go ahead and make dinner.” she winked and closed the side of the diner.

 

Dean turned the key and heard the dead bolt slide out with a loud click. The house smelled of some fancy vanilla candle, coffee, and the faint scent of whiskey. To anyone it would smell odd, but to Dean and Sam, this was home.

 

The door was opened up to the living room which had a television on the opposite wall from the door. The hard black wooden floor was covered in an old intricately stained rug in which a glass coffee table lay still on top of it, a faded gray couch lay parallel from it. The house was deep maroon red wall paper pasted on black painted walls there was a pale unnatural light on the left of them that led to the kitchen. To the right was a staircase that led upstairs.  

  


“You can take the bed, Sammy. I’ll get the couch.” Dean placed the duffel bag on the ground as Sammy nodded and started to head up the stair, but stopped quickly as he was tackled to the ground. Dean quickly looked over his shoulder to see a full head of blond hair fall on Sammy with a high squeal.

 

“Jo?” Dean looked down at her completely confused as Sam was keeping her from falling on him.she sighed grumpily and looked up at Dean.  She snorted and rolled off Sam.

 

“ Sam Dean, your father leave?” She stood up and dusted herself off..

 

“ Yes, isn’t that obvious?” Dean rolled his eyes as he started to unfold the couch.

 

“well a simple hello would be nice.” Jo made her way across the room and hugged him tightly.” I haven’t seen you in forever.”

 

Dean chuckled and kissed the top of her head “Hello blondie.” He laughed earning him a glare and an elbow to his stomach. “ What I said hello.” He looked at her rubbing the now sensitive spot on his stomach.

 

“Not funny .” She closed it and Dean fell onto the mattress and groaned. Sam came running down the stairs Dean was still stuck in his wheezing position.

 

“Dean come on it's pie.” Sam looked at him slightly shocked as Dean huffed loudly and got up his face slightly pained.

 

“ Yeah. Coming.” he squeezed his hand tightly as he followed Sam out the door.

 

“ Dude she’s like a fifteen year old.” Dean rolled his head to glare at Sam.

 

“ Not now Sam I just want to eat some of Ellen’s pie and, and take a nap.” Dean roughly ran ahead of Sam and into the restaurant. Dean quickly pulled into the bar and sat on the seat. Ellen placed a plate in front of him.

 

“ Burger angel styled,beer batter fries and Jack Daniel's “ Ellen chuckled as Dean looked a bit confused. “ And a boston cream pie,infused with irish cream.”

 

The food was tantalizing his senses as he took a deep bite of his burger. The flavor mixed sweetly across his tongue. He washed it down with the bitter taste of Jack Daniels. He shook his head as the buzz hit him in a rush the burning sensation lit up the back of his throat pleasantly. Dean cleared his throat.

  
“Thank you Ellen it’s perfect." Dean smiled with his mouth full as Ellen went to serving Sam his usual. Dean closed his eyes and sighed as he took in the familiar tastes of comfort food. It seemed to wash all his troubles away.


	3. When the blood sucking Landlord is your wingman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley decides to play match maker with Dean and his .. Brother inlaw?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay computer is being nice!

 

When the bloodsucking landlord is your wingman

****

Dean sat there scratching the back of his head. The pad in front of him was written up with multiple money exchanges. His hand began to cramp up he quickly took a sip of his beer. 

****

   “what are you working at sonny?” Ellen came and replaced his beer with a new one he nodded. 

****

   “ Seeing how many shifts I’m going to need to pull this off really well.” Dean took a sip. “ ah what the hell is this Ellen?” Ellen snorted and moved on to the next table. The door was opened and in came a man wearing a black suit, shirt, and tie. Dean huffed in exhaustion and pure irritation. 

****

   “Crowley.” Ellen smiled but a glare could be perceived under her gentle mask.

****

   “ Ellen I’ll have the Balvenie Portwood 21 years Scotch .” His voice was thick and gruff with a deep undertone British accent. Ellen rolled her eyes but complied to the pompous bastard. “ Dean Winchester.” Dean looked at him bored, from his notes. 

****

   “Crowley what are you doing here?” Crowley shook his head and sat next to him. 

****

   “ Picking up some interest money.” Dean kept his head down towards his notepad as he kept circling zero’s and trying to figure things out.

****

   “Sure.” Dean didn’t notice them come in, but he rested his pen along his bottom lip and looked up. There he was messy black hair those heart clenching blue eyes trailed over him and he smiled it was soft and loving and beautiful. Dean didn’t know what happened the next thing he did was smile like a be founded idiot. The pen still resting in between his parted lips as his heart seemed to rattle inside his chest. He dropped his eyes low and felt his temperature rise slightly as he passed quickly to go and grab food for him and his buddies. Dean turned his head over his shoulder to get a good discrete look at him. 

****

   “Oh stop drooling.” Crowley took a swig of his drink as Dean quickly averted his eyes a blush was clearly visible on his face. As the man returned to his booth. 

****

   “ Hey, Crowley.” Dean heard him grunt in response as he stared at him from his seat.” Who is he? “ He pointed his pen in a flicking motion at the booth that man was sitting in. 

****

   “ Who him?” Crowley pointed slightly confused as Dean glared and dramatically threw his hand out. 

****

   “ Yes him Crowley.” Dean hissed under his breath as he tried to be discreet. 

****

   “ That’s Castiel Novak, He’s your neighbor isn’t he?” Crowley shook his head at him like he was an idiot. 

****

   “Yeah well if you can’t tell I haven’t been home lately.” Crowley just smirked and shook his head. 

****

   “ You have it bad Winchester, it’s a good think I know how to start an icebreaker.” Crowley winked and left him from his table. 

****

   “ Crowley no, Crowley don’t Crowley…” Dean shut up as the son of the bitch tapped Castiel on the shoulder.His smile quickly vanished as he looked up at Crowley. Crowley kept smiling and seemed to be chatting about something all the sudden he pointed out Dean to him. Dean felt a panic rush through his system. He widely glanced at the paper he started doodling circles on it trying to avoid eye contact.He soon found a hand resting at his eye level.Dean felt his legs go heavy and he looked up his eyes were locked with those crystal orbs piercing his heart. He felt his mouth dry and soon felt himself gulping. 

****

   “ Dean Winchester I presume.” That heart stopping smile flashed across his face. as Dean's tongue felt like it was a thick stone in his mouth. Crowley hit him discreetly in the shoulder.The spell broke for a few moments.

****

   “ I uh.Yes yes, I’m Dean Winchester and you?” Dean stood up and went to grasp his hand The man took it. 

****

   “ Castiel Novak I believe I’m your neighbor.” Castiel chuckled as he held on to his hand softly Dean felt electricity flow through his veins.” I don’t believe Crowley told you I had an adoration for green eyes.” Dean froze as Castiel kissed his hand. Red shot throughout his entire body like a rocket. He couldn’t speak he felt like his voice had been stolen and whisked to the wind.Dean saw those eyes look heavily lidded and innocently up at him. 

****

   “ No, I don’t believe he did.” Dean’s voice went soft and vulnerable as Castiel removed his lips from Dean's skin. The spot was very warm his heartbeat picked up quickly. His breathing became shallow and heavily paced.” um when can I pick you up… for... for.” Dean looked at Crowley for help. 

****

   “burgers, Dean, burgers,” Crowley whispered.Dean nodded.

****

   “what he said.” Dean clapped and rubbed his hands together.

****

   “ Right Hamburgers?” Castiel chuckled slightly and rolled on the back of his heels. His blue eyes looked up at the ceiling.” five thirty tomorrow night please don’t be late.” he smiled half-heartedly as he handed Dean a piece of paper and went back to his booth. 

****

   “What the hell Crowley!” Dean punched him in the arm. Crowley flinched and hissed in pain. 

****

   “ Ahhh Dean careful I’m fragile.” Crowley pounded down his scotch in one quick gulp.” Man, that’s good.” He looked at Dean who snorted and shook his head. 

****

   “ Unbelievable, How do you know him anyway?” Dean stared at him as he leaned in his chair.

****

   “He’s kind of family, let's just say brother in law,” Crowley smirked as he got up and went to the bar to collect his fund. He winked at Dean who was staring in disbelief as he left. 

****

   “What am I supposed to be wearing.” Crowley rolled his eyes and stopped at the door. 

   “I don’t know ask Charlie she’s good at that stuff, anyways charming to see you again Winchester have a good night.” Crowley went out the door. Dean leaned in his chair and bit the inside of his lip as he stared at the back wall. He quickly looked at the piece of paper in thick silver cursive was the name Castiel Novak  underneath it was a number that looked like it had been hastily written but was still very regal and elegant. His fingers traced over the markings. 

****

Dean huffed and grabbed his papers before he hurriedly entered the back he kept his head down as he rushed past the cooks and made it to the apartment. Dean sighed and rested the back of his head against the closed door. He rubbed his face and then went to laying on the pull out mattress. He tucked the paper into his pocket and pulled out his phone. 

****

His fingers danced swiftly across the keyboard as he went to the “b” section of his phone. He harshly clicked the highlighted name of Bradbury, Charlie. Dean’s fingers thrummed on his collarbone as he listened to the dial tones.

****

   “Come on Charlie, answer your freaking phone.” Dean listened to her voice mail.

****

   “Hey this is Charlie, sorry I can’t answer the phone right now I probably got my letter to Hogwarts.” Dean tapped the red button before he called over and over again. With enough irritation, he let the phone drop heavy on his chest. 

****

   “Dammit Charlie.” Dean hissed under his breath as he played with the phone turning it over with his thumb and forefinger. His head perked up as the door opened and Sammy came in with a girl who had dark ash black curls. and a thick leather jacket.She was holding onto Sam’s arm and giggling. “Well look who the devil dragged in,” Dean spoke shortly as the little brunette stared.

****

   “Well, Hell to you to Deanna.” Dean tensed. 

   “Sammy really.” Dean looked at him wide eyed.

   “ What?” Sam opened his arms wide in a surrender as Dean shook his head and sunk deeper into the cushions.

****

   “whatever, Ruby you sink your teeth into him I’ll kill you,” Dean whispered rather exhaustedly as he looked toward the kitchen. 

****

   “ What the crap Dean, we are just friends.” Sam sounded slightly disturbed and Dean chuckled under his breath. 

****

   “Sure Sammy.” Dean sighed as he got up and padded into the kitchen for a beer. The lid popped off with a loud crackling hiss. His lips barely touched the rim before his phone started ringing with Charlie's ringtone. Dean’s eyes glanced from Sam to the mattress, as did Sam. Dean tried to move quickly but sadly Sam was closer and picked it up. 

****

   “Hello?” Dean regrettably banged his head on the fridge and groaned. 

****

   “So who is he?” Charlie spoke loud enough to hear from the phone's speaker in the awkward silence. 

****

   “I’m sorry who?” Sam looked at Dean suspiciously. 

****

   “ Wait who is this.” Charlie sounded confused. 

****

   “ Charlie it’s sam.” Sam gestured to himself even though he was on the phone. 

****

   “ Sammy, oh for the love of.. Just give the phone to Dean!” Sam slightly tensed and handed the small device to Dean. Who took it like a ticking time bomb and smiled as he put it up to his ear. 

****

   “ Charlie.” His voice went lighter and happier. 


	4. Hello, Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel said hello,and he said goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beatles songs. I am working on chapter four right now and will hopefully have it in sometime this week or next

Hello, Goodbye

  “ So Castiel Novak.” Charlie messed with his hair.” Sounds kind of prestigious Huh don’t you think?” Dean rolled his eyes as charlie threw a shirt at him. Charlie was a young girl around Sammy’s age but slightly older  She had deep scarlet hair and these fashionably big brown eyes.

****

   “Yeah get this he’s Crowley’s.” She cut him off

****

   “Brother in law?”Charlie ran her fingers through his hair again.

****

   “ How’d you .. Charlie for christ’s sakes stop.” he tried to shoo her away from his hair.

****

   “ Stop fussing. “ She glared,” Crowley called filled me in on some details about Mr. Novak.” She dusted off his shoulders.

****

   “ Like?” Dean turned to look at her as she poured herself a drink of whiskey.

****

   “ Well like the fact that he told me to put you in something green to make your eyes pop, and I made a reservation for you two under the name impala 67.” Dean glowered at her as she gulped down the rest of her glass.

****

   “Haha very funny, where at?” Dean made a stupid mocking face at her as she shook her head.

****

   “Oh stuff it, Winchester, It’s at Lisa’s one of the best burger joints in town.” Charlie swayed the glass heavily in her hands

****

   “Why are you taking Crowley’s advice? “ Charlie gave him a questioning look as Dean rubbed his face.

****

   “ Dean Winchester have you seen yourself you need all the help you can get.” She shook her head and opened her closet to expose a ten-foot mirror. Dean looked at himself. He was wearing a tight green faded shirt, jeans, and a cracked brown leather belt. “Think fast.” Dean felt worn leather smack him in the face as it fell into his hands. It was his worn out leather jacket. Dean slipped it on and looked closer into the mirror as he realized how jaded green his eyes were.

****

   “ I know I’m a genius.” Charlie stepped in front of the mirror and tossed her hair her scarlet locks hit him in the face.

****

   “ Shut up.” He rolled his eyes as he pulled the charm from under his shirt.”Anyways about tonight with Sammy Charlie you know what.” Charlie held up her finger.

****

   “ Shh I know I told him you are working late and I am picking him up and chilling with him at the diner.Now come on.” Charlie handed him the keys.” And remember act respectable, also you ar late .” Charlie shoved him out the doorway.” Bye bye now.” He took a shocked breath and frustrated sigh before he picked up the pace. He was shaking every cell in his body was aching to move faster. Dean felt like he’s moving in molasses. As if the car couldn’t go fast enough to catch up to the time. He felt all his jittering weight as he pressed the break of the Impala. “Baby” stopped with a concerning screech.

****

he took a huffed breath and looked at the clock the minute barely clicked and rolled over into the twenties. Dean leaned his head hopelessly against the steering wheel as he’d arrived ten minutes early.

****

   “Charlie you’ll be the death of me.” He whispered before he hopped out of his car. his head felt floaty with “what if’s” Scourging through his head as he made each step towards the white house. He kept nervously wanting to turn back to his car.

****

   “Huh no, Dean get it together.” Dean gripped his hands tightly before he rapped on the deep blue door. He rocked on his heels nervously as he looked at the ceiling. He could hear a voice and muffled footsteps through the door. Dean straightened out and look sternly at the door as he heard the dead bolt slide out. The door was opened and out came Mr. Novak he was looking over his shoulder and laughing before he looked at Dean. His face had this beauty when it was a light like that. The smile was almost contagious. Dean felt a smile tug at his lips as he tried to steadily breathe the butterflies away.

****

   “Oh Dean Winchester, you are early.” Dean could feel those stormy sea blue eyes lock with his. Dean played with his fingers.

****

   “ I.. Well you never said anything about being early.” Dean chewed the inside of it. He could feel the nerves chilling up his spine.

****

   “Hmm well, that’s true.” Castiel looked at him slightly bewildered. “Give me a moment.” Dean nodded as Castiel closed the door. He could feel his heart slowly calmed down slightly as he felt the sun rest warmly on his neck while he looked on the patio. Fresh flowers were clearly planted in pots that hung off of the neatly painted window sill. He jumped as he felt a hand lightly rest on his arm. “You ok?” Castiel slightly chuckled.

****

   “ Yeah I’m fine.” Dean smiled as he noticed he was wearing a classic tan trench coat “ Shall we?” He motioned his arm towards the Impala. Castiel tipped his head down slightly. Dean could see a soft shade of red tip the tops of his ears as they started walking toward the car. Dean felt his heart flutter at the adorable sight as he opened the passenger door.

****

“ Thank you.” Dean had noticed his voice was softer as he crossed the front of the car to the driver's seat.

****

“Hey don’t mention it you’re my date.” Dean winked as he placed the key in and the engine turned over with a loud roar.  The radio started blasting AC/DC his hand quickly grabbed the knob to turn it down. “Sorry.” He huffed softly as he changed the preset. The tune was faintly familiar. He softly bit his lip as he turned it up while they drove. His felt himself relax slightly as he leaned into the leather seat as they got to Lisa’s it was a fancy little burger joint that had the whole romantic feel.

  
  


Dean turned the car off and escorted Castiel out of the passenger side. He quickly led him to the hostess. his hands were shaky as they barely made contact with the small of Castiel's back. He could tell the hostess was eyeing them rather rudely and she was doing a rather poor job with the fake white smile. As she escorted them to a table in the back.  Dean Pulled back a chair as Castiel sat down.

****

   “ Castiel, Hmm that’s a unique name why did your parents name you that?” Dean looked up from the menu.

****

   “ My uh family they uh well preferred Angelic-sounding names.” Castiel looked intently at his menu.

****

   “ Well it does have a transcending aura if I do say so myself, So burgers Crowley told me they are your favorite am I right?” Dean's eyes trailed down the orders of sandwiches. he began to hear the familiar tune from the car.He peered over the menu to see Castiel bobbing his head softly and humming.

****

“Dean, may I ask you a question?” Castiel was still looking over the menu.

****

“ uh yeah sure.” Dean blinked as he saw the sweet expression of the shy angelic like creature in front of him.

****

“ What is that tune you were playing in the car?” Dean looked taken back.

****

“ Um, it was Hey Jude by the Beatles.” Dean went back to reading his menu “ Hey the Leviathan looks good.” Dean started mumbling the ingredients. “ Hmm sweet and mustard sauce doesn’t sound that good.” Dean stuck out his tongue in disgust. He heard Castiel chuckle slightly.

****

“ Who?” He looked up and noticed that Castiel was trying to scrounge and pick at his brain for the artist.

****

“ Seriously you don’t know The Beatles,” Castiel shook his head.” Like, Can’t Buy Me Love, Black Bird, Twist and Shout and uh what's another one ah yeah  I Want to Hold Your Hand.” Dean looked at him slightly bewildered.

****

“What genre?” Castiel had his finger resting on what he ordered as he placed his menu down to looked up at Dean. His eyebrows arch upward.

****

“Rock?”Dean leaned into the chair.

****

“That explains why I don’t know it.” Castiel took a deep breath and snorted as he saw the face that Dean was pulling.

****

“ You don’t know rock how do you not know rock?” Dean used his hands to express his point.

   

   “I was raised on uh you’re gonna think me a stiff about this but. I was strictly raised Classical.” Castiel chuckled.

****

“Really?” Dean shook his head as he was shocked.

****

“My father believed it was a more efficient way to stimulate one’s mind?” Castiel arched one eyebrow and shook his head. “Don’t get me wrong though I do like Rock I mean I can hear it from my window when you are um.” Dean noticed his words strain on his sentence as red filled his face with the embarrassing information. Dean laughed and smiled at him with adoration. His smile quickly vanished as their waitress came. She simply asked for their orders and what they wanted to drink.

****

“Uh, something sweet and alcoholic. The best chardonnay Please ” Dean smiled as he folded his menu and handed it to her. Castiel looked at him oddly.

****

“I thought whiskey was your favorite?” Castiel shook his head.

****

“ you follow me at the diner to? Dean chuckled as he got more embarrassing”Yes but, today I’m into something much sweeter,” he grabbed Castiel’s hand he felt his pulse slow down thickly and pound in his ears.His eyes traced those soft stormy blue eyes and those pale pink lips.He could feel his body uncontrollably lean in towards him. His stomach was flipping as his head was telling him to stop but he couldn’t. His eyes fluttered shut softly. He could smell the sweet scent of roses and rainwater that filled the space between them it was beautiful and smelled heavenly. He felt a quick breeze flush across his face. He opened his eyes to see the deep green bottle flash before his face. He looked up at the hostess with a rather rude glare.

****

   “Your chardonnay, Sir.” Her voice had this sickly sweet annoying tone as she placed it in the ice bucket. Dean sighed heavily and his lips pulled into a thin line before they pulled into a rather fake smile.

****

   “Huh Thank you.” He nodded mockingly as she walked off.” Care to enjoy this with me Cas?” Dean grabbed the bottle and placed his thumb on the cork.He pointed the bottle as far away from himself as he pushed his thumb hard on the wooden cylinder and it snapped out with a loud pop. He smiled as he began to pour the light bodied pale yellow liquid into his glass. He noticed Castiel pull a very confusing face. “You ok?” He looked at him oddly.

****

   “ You just called me Cas.” Castiel laughed as Dean seemed to trip over himself, as he felt his heart flutter with the sensation of that beautiful laugh, but his stomach was flipping out with a panicking thought that he had just screwed up. “ Dean stop, Dean.” Castiel grabbed his hand and lifted the bottle out before the glass overflowed.

****

   “I’m sorry.” Dean looked nervously down at his empty plate as Castiel poured him his glass, a giggle bubbled out of Castiel still.

****

   “ Haha you’re fine, I think it’s cute.” Cas winked over the rim of his glass. Dean smiled as he took a nervous sip. He quickly noticed their waitress come with their food.It smelt delicious as it was placed in front of them. Dean had taken one bite before his phone began to buzz in his pocket. Dean looked up at a Cas embarrassingly as he pulled the phone from his pocket. The caller I.D was lit up with his boss.

****

   “I’m sorry I’ve got to take this.” Dean looked politely at Cas who nodded, as Dean put it up to his ear.

****

   “Winchester what the problem?” Dean leaned in the chair.”No, I’m kind of busy, I had today off, Bobby did what? O.K, O.K  I’ll uh.” Dean rubbed his face.” I’ll be over.” He hit the red button and sighed heavily as he looked down at the phone. “I’m going to have to to go,” He placed a fist on his lips as he tried to explain.” I’m sorry it’s my job and I have a little brother to take care of.” Dean quickly got up with his jacket in hand he placed a wad of cash on the table and hurried out the door.

  



	5. Love like the Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes it up to Cas from last night, soft fluff,and a chicken from hell

   
Love like the movies  
  
“Listen Crowley I didn’t mean to offend Castiel I just needed to pull and extra shift to get the house running again for Sam and I, of course, I care about him you saw how I was drooling over him at the dinner.” Dean had the phone tucked in between his shoulder and ear as he was underneath the body of a Jaguar Xf, grease stained his fingers and face as he began to work on the back axle.” Look Crowley I.” He was cut off by Crowley screaming at him his end of the conversation clearly echoed.  
  
  
    “Did it ever occur to you, Winchester! That, that blue eyed doll would have feelings for you too?!Huh?” Crowley’s frustration was clearly brought out through the small device. Dean winced as the shouting clearly affected his hearing.  
  
  
    “ But.” He was cut off again.  
  
  
    “But nothing Dean you drop everything and apologize?” Dean rolled his eyes he could see people were staring at him oddly as he rolled from out under the car.  
  
  
    “Listen can we not talk about this right now I’m at work.” Dean scoffed as an exaggerated sigh was clearly heard on the other end.  
  
  
    “Fine, but when you’re done you are going to apologize to him understand?” Dean shook his head and his eyes opened real wide.  
  
  
    “Sure mom.” Dean mocked as he hit the red button and shoved it into his back pocket. Before he crammed himself back under that car again. Dean never understood it but under a car he felt safer, quieter, calmer. It’s as if all his troubles seemed to melt away as he stripped away parts. The grease felt almost comforting as the metal made contact with his hands.To Dean cars were different it was his specialty. He had built his car and many others like it from the ground up. To him they were simple and yet so complex, he liked seeing a customer come in with car who was well-having troubles. It was always a challenge and Dean well Dean was the best Mechanic in town. He would spend hours even days in the shop trying to get the machines to look like they were in mint condition from the interior all the way down to its bearings.  
  
  
He wiped his hands with a Scarlet red bandana as he came out from down under.He stood up and was approached by a man. Dean could easily tell he was a rich prick. He had tan skin and blond hair.He was wearing faded deep v gray colored shirt, blue skinny jeans, and a classic black blazer on top. A silver chain was fastened around his neck and his fingers were adorned with thick rings. A bored expression was clearly visible on his face even with those expensive black sunglasses on. Dean looked at the man and then back at the car.  
  
  
    “The Jaguar your beauty?” Dean did a half-hearted smile toward his customer.  
  
  
    “ Yes actually,” Dean was taken aback by the sophisticated British tone that slipped from the man’s mouth. “ So what was the damage Mr.Uh.” Stormy blue-grey eyes stared from the rim of his shades. Dean felt the compulsion to roll his eyes. But instead, he just smiled on.  
  
  
    “Winchester.” Dean looked down at his hands and began to roughly rub away at the grease.” You had built up sand in your back axle along with oxidized salt water, I’d say next time you decide to show off, stay off the beach.” Dean could hear the rather tedious and frustrated tone slip through his voice. The man’s face pulled in a rather rude way as he pulled up his shades to cover them again.  
  
  
    “Well, Mr.Winchester I seem to crave the simpler things in life.” The man smirked as he entered his car. Dean through his head up to the ceiling and snorted in disgust.  
  
  
    “ What a douche bag,” He whispered under his breath as he placed his bandana by his tools and quickly went to working on another car. His frustration and stress had been taken out on cleaning and stripping parts till they were free of grime, dust, and debris.Yet the anxiety began to eat him as he kept wondering how tonight would be perceived. He tensely watched the hours roll by till his shift was over.He Cleaned up rather quickly as changed out of uniform and into civilian clothes before he entered his sweet Impala. He turned the radio onto the Rock station and blasted it through his speakers as he drove to the high school. There in the front of the school was Sammy he was sitting on the stairs, reading a textbook.  
  
  
    “Hey Sammy, come on let’s go!” Sam turned his head up and collected his things as he got up and opened the car door and got in. “How was school?” Dean looked concentrated on the street as he tried to turn.  
  
  
    “ Good if you say that learning A.P Calc is easy.” Sam threw his bag into the back.  
  
  
    “ And who’s the one who wanted to take those smart classes?” Dean looked at him with a blank face, as they waited at a red light.  
  
  
    “ I did Jerk.” Sam let the last word roll off his tongue and come out exaggerated and slow.  
  
  
    “Love you too Bitch,” Dean smirked as he drove to the house.  
  
  
    “Wait why aren’t we going to Ellen’s?” Sam looked right as they turned left.  
  
  
    “Because Sammy I got this.” Dean tossed him an envelope on his lap.  
  
  
    “what is everything in here?” Sam opened  the envelope and flicked through the bills of cash.  
  
  
    “Nah just enough for last month’s Power bill, I’ve got a couple shifts before I have enough to pay for this month’s utilities and rent so.” Dean shrugged as Sam grabbed his bag and exited the car. Dean waited for Sam to enter the house before he shut off the car and crossed the street. He tucked his keys into his jacket as he approached the door. Dean took a scattered breath as he knocked on the door. He quickly looked to the left and noticed a familiar grey, Jaguar Xf? Dean shook it off as he readjusted to stare at the door. He could visibly hear voices screaming at each other in the house and someone racing to the door, which was shoved viscously open. There in the doorway was Mr. Douchebag who was clearly checking him out. “his face went from smiling to, a loathing glare.  
  
  
    “ Ah Mr. Winchester, Castiel can’t come to the door he says he hates you and.. and.” Dean cocked his head as he saw the jerk trying to keep someone from the door.  
  
  
    “Balthazar stop being an ass!.” The blond was pulled from the door and being shoved to the side by the adorably short Cas. “ Knock it off.” Cas ended up swatting him away.  
  
  
    “Fine, fine, don’t choke.” the others man voice echoed from the hallway as he walked away.  
  
  
    “Shut up!” Cas turned round his shoulder and looked back towards Dean, a soft smile was plastered on his face. Dean swallowed hard as he checked out Castiel. “ Dean what a pleasant surprise.” he could tell Cas was trying to hold in a laugh.  
  
  
  
    “ Cas.” Dean smiled back at him as he looked down.” I well I want to apologize about last night, and well I uh.” Dean felt like the words were getting caught in his throat. “is there anything I could do to make it up to you?” Dean bit his lip as he looked at Cas who looked very calm and collected. Dean noticed him place a couple of pieces of popcorn into his mouth as his eyes pulled in a way that Dean could easily see the wheels in his head.  
  
  
    “Well I was just about to start a movie, and I would like it if you would, uh.” Cas lit up slightly red as he looked down. Dean took that as his Cue to speak.  
  
  
    “ Of course.” Dean smiled as Cas looked up and let him in. The house was very pristine and colored a cool gray. On a table at the front entrance that had a bouquet of big pale pink roses that looked the size of softballs along with deep green leaves and pale echoes of babies breathe. The beautiful arrangement lay in a baby blue vase and on top of a deep royal blue drapery. Dean looked up and noticed an iron cast banister that descended and wrapped around a grand staircase that ended on his left. . To his right was a hallway that led to the living room.  
  
  
Dean took a deep calming sigh as he took off his shoes as he placed them by the door. A cool chill spread up his back as he walked on the cool tile floor. He slowly wandered towards the living room in which the walls were covered in all assortments of great and beautiful art. Dean noticed he was in the living room when he felt the texture under his feet get softer the living room was a quaint room that had beautiful lighting that led in from the bay window. The wall opposite of the window was crammed with books of all sorts and classic authors. The soft black section was laying on the wall adjacent to the window and the book shelf. It was looking towards a television that sat on a mantel of a dark stoned fireplace. A picture of the Ocean was hanging behind the television, there was a glass coffee table that had a bowl of popcorn and the case of the movie Interview with a Vampire.  Dean rocked on his heels as Cas came wandering in with beers in his hand.  
  
  
    “Hah Dean you can sit down.” Cas gestured to the couch as he handed him a beer. Dean took it and sat down comfortably on the couch his arm rested on the top of it, as Cas sat very closely toward him Dean felt his insides shudder as that soft flurry of black hair rested on his shoulder. He felt his body lock up and get jittery as he tried to keep his mind from over reacting. He quickly adjusted himself. He could feel the heat slowly rise to his face as Cas used the remote to click the play button. There was the really loud sound in the front entrance.  
  
  
    “Castiel I saw that.” Cas flinched and looked up to see Balthazar.  
  
  
    “ Very funny, be safe and tell Meg hello for me.” Cas sounded slightly bored as Balthazar nodded and left the house as the movie started. Dean felt his pulse echo through his body being so close to him. The sun started to set about halfway through the movie.  
  
  
Dean took a staggered breath as he finished his beer and placed it on the table and sat back down what happened was very unexpected as he looked back at the screen a heavy weight placed on his chest. The craved scent of roses and intoxicating spice filled his nose. He breathed slowly and looked down to see Castiel had fallen asleep. He looked terribly innocent. From the way those soft long black feathery lashes that rested softly on his cheeks to the slow breathing that left his soft pale colored lips. Dean couldn’t take it anymore. All desire flooded his system and subconsciously affected the next decision he was going to take. He lowered his head and softly pressed his lips in a light kiss to those in front of him.Heat rushed to his face and curled in his stomach as he pulled away. Those softly curtained eyes open slowly as they looked up at him.  
  
  
Castiel looked at him and returned his advance it was warm and sweet as Cas wrapped his arms around his neck. It soon became a heated battle of lips fighting for the others attention. Dean pulled back and looked at those giant sparkling blue orbs that were heavily lidded and had a glimmer of something beautiful behind them.Dean closed his eyes as he rested his forehead on Cas’s as he tried to lower his heartbeat and take soft breaths. He looked up again and kissed him on the forehead. There was the sound of end credits echoing from the television and the sky was now an indigo almost black as Dean glanced at the window.  
  
  
    “ I’m sorry I have to say this but I have to go.” Dean chuckled as he kissed Cas again and stood up, Cas got up as well.  
  
  
    “ Right, something about your little brother?” Cas shook his head as he escorted Dean to the door Dean was holding his hand and turned around to face Cas before he left.  
  
  
    “Yeah I guess.” He bowed his head and kissed Castiel’s hand.” I hope to see more of you Castiel Novak.” Dean winked before he left and walked home. He felt so free and so light as if nothing in the world could go bad he quietly opened the door and noticed there was the smell of burning food. Dean began to panic as smoke was coming from the kitchen. “What the hell Sammy” Dean barked as he saw Sam trying to smack the flames of a burning chicken that was in the oven.  
  
  
  
    “ I only put it in for like an hour!”Sam looked at Dean as he was squatting and flung the rag in the air with his hands.  
  
  
    “Move!” Dean grabbed oven mitts and tried to get to the oven but Sammy was in his way.”Dammit, Sammy, I said move!.” Dean growled as Sam moved and he grabbed the pan full of flaming chicken that he dumped into the sink and turned the water on that only fed the flames more.”Holy Jesus christ...What the hell did you do?!” Dean looked at him oddly as he went and grabbed the fire extinguisher from the pantry.  
  
  
    “ I followed the recipe like it said.” Sam tried to defend himself as Dean sprayed foam on the chicken from hell. Black stains curled up the walls and ceiling.  
  
    “ Yeah well I doubt that we can eat flaming chicken, come on get in the car I’ll call Ellen and ask her for some to go food. “ Dean held the bridge of his nose as Sam went to the car. He just chuckled and laughed as he turned off all the lights except the porch light and locked the door. “Chicken from hell.” He chuckled under his breath as he entered the Impala.


	6. Don't get caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gelato,Bullet bikes, and hiding from Bobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys this Chapter took longer than i would have liked it too take.

   
Don’t get caught  
  
“So what’s he like.” Charlie looked at him as she handed him a cup of coffee. Dean grunted in response as he took a sip from his drink. He was suffering from a hangover “Come on tell .” She hit him hard in the shoulder.  
  
  
“Well, it was peachy Charlie.” Dean grumpily spoke as he walked leaned his head against the counter top.  
  
  
“Spill did you kiss him?” Charlie leaned on her elbows and smiled as Dean looked up and glared at her “You did! Holy crap!” Dean rolled his eyes as he finished his coffee. He lurched with the feeling that he could possibly vomit.  
  
  
“oh, that’s the last time I try to out drink both Bobby and Ellen in one night.” Dean opened the fridge for milk and he grabbed a box of donuts from the pantry.Charlie shook her head.  
  
  
“First off stop trying to get off topic, Second That’s a stupid idea, no wonder you have a crazy shit hangover.” She grilled him.”So back on topic, what’s he like?” She rested her chin on her hands her eyes were looking lazily up at him like a lazy cat.  
  
  
“Not happening princess,” he shook his head as he took a bite from his breakfast. Her glare deepened.  
  
  
“you know you really are what Sammy calls you.” Charlie played with her coffee cup.  
  
  
“And that is?” Dean’s cheeks were full of half a chocolate donut as he looked up at her.  
  
  
“a jerk, Mr. Classy.” She rolled her eyes as Dean swallowed and smiled.  
  
  
“Well, I guess I have to keep my title somehow.” He shrugged as he drank half the milk in the glass.  
  
  
“So you taking him somewhere tonight?” Charlie ran a hand through her scarlet hair.  
  
  
“It wouldn’t surprise if I told you that he was totally raised very sheltered?”Dean Looked at her as he finished his drink and placed the glass in the sink. “also how did you know?”  
  
  
“not entirely he is Crowley’s family,”She looked confused at him as she tried to figure out how that was possible.” Somehow, also you are easy to read and you left your server open.” She showed him her phone that was running a hackers program.  
  
  
“Charlie, why do you even care?” Dean threw his hands up.  
  
  
“Because I tell you about every girl I’ve brought home.” Charlie slightly pouted as he flipped through her phone. Dean rolled his eyes.  
  
  
“You know you’re the little sister I never wanted.” he chuckled.  
  
  
“aww, thanks, Dean.” She rolled her eyes. “So where you taking him?” Dean bit his lip as she looked at him. He motioned for her to follow him into the garage. There was a Dark black bullet bike.”Oh lord, Dean how’d you get this?”  
  
  
“Bobby’s scrapyard, I rebuilt her all.” Dean smiled proudly.  
  
  
“it’s beautiful where do you plan on taking him?” she ran her hand over the fresh painted finish.  
  
  
“Take him out downtown you know fine dining.” Dean smiled. As charlie nodded slowly and tucked her fingers into her pockets.  
  
  
“Smooth, well shoot me a text if you need anything. “ She clapped his shoulder Dean flipped the garage light off as he showed her to the front door that opened wide. Jo came rushing in as Charlie was walking out.  
  
  
“Dean!” She looked at him excitedly as Charlie turned her head, to look Jo over once she smiled and formed her left hand into and O.K sign and mouthed the word “fine.”  Dean snorted and shook his head as Charlie made it to her car. His attention refocused on Jo who was very animated.  
  
  
“Jo what are you doing here?” His eyebrows furrowed as she began to clean the house.  
  
  
“Well Mom heard you have to pull in a long shift tonight at like 1:00 am so she sent me over to keep Sam busy since it’s never really fun to sleep alone you know especially in this house.” Jo gave him the really face as she noticed the dark stains from last night. “You guys really do need a girls touch don’t you.” She lifted up the foam covered carcass. “Ew he really did burn it huh.” She dumped it into the trash as she tried to keep from throwing up.  
  
  
“Huh fine, Just don’t get into any trouble.” Dean looked heavily confused as he noticed familiar laughter coming down the street.” Dean peered out the door and saw Sammy laughing as he was talking to a girl with blond hair. “What the hell are you doing home so early it’s barely even noon!” Dean yelled at him and Sammy stopped to listen.  
  
  
“Dean we had a Prep SAT test for Juniors they sent us home early if we finished so .” Sam shrugged as he made it to the door with his lady friend.” I told you last night man.” he pushed passed Dean his fingers intertwined with the girls as he pulled her into the house.  
  
  
“Really, Uh what should I know I was pretty hammered last night.” Dean rubbed his eyes.  
  
  
“Yeah, you were you kept saying that our neighbor was an angel and the we were something called hunters and it was our family business hunting the supernatural.” Sam snorted in disbelief as he entered the kitchen there was a loud thud of him hitting the ground and his girl gasping in shock.  
  
  
“Oh yeah surprise Jo’s here.” Dean closed the door and sauntered off to the kitchen. He rested on the wall as Sammy got up.” So you going to introduce your big brother to the lovely lady you brought home or do I have to call her blondie, oh wait that’s Jo’s name.” He smirked as he grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.Jo glared at him.  
  
  
“My name is Jessica Moore it’s finally a pleasure to meet Samuel's Brother he talks a lot about you.” Jessica held her hand out and Dean shook it. He watched her walk towards Sammy and kissed him.  
  
  
“Woah wait are you,” Dean took both his pointer fingers and crossed them “You two are together,” Jessica nodded and beamed upward at Sammy. “Nice Sammy.” He smiled and nodded as Sam looked awkwardly up at the ceiling.  
  
  
“Dean shut up.” Jo smacked him in the head with a cleaning glove as she placed on an air filter mask.” Man, you guys are disgusting.” She was working on the dishes.  
  
  
“Whatever, anyways, Sammy I’ve got an um meeting with a, well uh colleague of crowley’s tonight I’ll probably be home around Eleven at the latest, so here.” He tossed him the Impala’s keys.” You can use her until Twelve thirty  remember you don’t take a joint from a guy named Don, no dogs, and don’t you even think about Douching her up.” Dean gave him a serious face.  
  
  
“Wow, you’re more protective of that car than my father and well he’s pretty protective.” Jessica looked at Dean oddly.  
  
  
“The Impala is kind of Dean’s baby he got it from our father and has built her from the ground up a couple of times.” Sam shoved the keys into his pocket. “So yeah he’s kind of a little prude about it.” Dean rolled his eyes, as he got up off the wall. “ wait Dean what are you taking ?” A sly face lit up Dean’s face.  
  
  
“oh, you’ll see soon enough Junior.” Dean winked and left to wash the hungover stench from his body as he entered the bathroom he quickly stripped and entered the shower. The heat felt soothing against his tense and aching muscles he quickly lathered up with soap and washed his hair and cleaned the dirt from under his nails before he dried off and changed into something appealing. He glanced in the mirror and noticed a good five o’clock shadow clinging to his face as he ran a hand over it. He grabbed for the shaving cream and steadily brought the razor down across his face in steady repetitive motions till he was clean shaven. He glanced at the clock and noticed that it was around three-thirty.  
  
  
He wandered down the stairs and noticed Jessica curled up and cuddling sam as Jo was in the corner reading a book on mechanics and auto parts.The television was airing some hyped chick flick that teenage girls wouldn’t shut up about, it was something called Dusk, or Midnight or something like that all he knew was it was about vampires that sparkled and it had some pretty pathetic actors well  except for the main werewolf dude he kind of had a pretty good career in that stuff. Dean shook his head as he waited to hear the sound of Cas’ car to pull into his driveway.  
  
  
  
“Dean, why are you acting so jumpy? “ Sam looked over at Dean with a suspicious look.  
  
“I’m not jumpy I’ve just been observing.” Dean tried to hide the lie in his voice which he didn’t do that good of a job.  
  
  
“yeah sure besides your leg jittering, and you checking the clock every hour,” Sam stated as he snorted.Dean was about to say something relevant when he heard the sound of tires roll to a slow pace on gravel.  
  
  
“Will you look at the time I’ve got to go.” Dean looked at the clock and grabbed his leather jacket as walked into the garage where he pulled himself onto the sleek bike. The handles felt odd yet snug in his grip as he turned the engine on he placed his helmet on and tucked the kickstand up with the back of his heel. The stable weight between his legs was slightly familiar as he walked it out backward into the street.  
  
  
He checked to make sure no one was looking as he got onto the road and did a once around the block before he stopped in Cas’ driveway. he hesitantly removed his helmet as he pushed the kickstand and approached the front door. He knocked softly and the door opened quickly Cas was wearing a soft blue flannel and jeans. A soft smile pulled on his face as he looked at Dean.  
  
  
    “so what are we doing today?” He rocked on his heels with anticipation as he tried to look for something that would tip him off. Dean couldn’t help but realize how cute that was.  
  
  
    “How about this you wear this.” Dean pulled off his leather jacket and wrapped it around his shoulders. Cas seemed shocked and had a faint red pull to his cheeks .” And put this on.” Dean handed him a black helmet. Cas looked at him completely confused. Dean smiled as he grabbed Cas’ hand and dragged him to the driveway where the motorcycle was parked. He felt Cas tug back.  
  
  
    “Oh no, Winchester you are not going to get me on that thing.” Cas pointed to the motorcycle in a slightly cowering position.  
  
  
    “Oh Cas, come on you’ll be fine.” Dean turned towards him with a slight smirk.”You can hold on to me as tight as you want, I won’t let you fall.” Dean walked towards him and stroked his hand against his cheek their eyes locked for a few moments.” Do you trust me.” Cas gulped and nodded softly before Dean kissed his forehead. “Come on let’s get this on you.” Dean grabbed the helmet from Cas and strapped it tightly onto his head. those blue eyes looking very anxiously confused behind the wind guard. Dean smiled as he strapped on his own.”After you.” Dean motioned toward the passenger seat in which Cas was very hesitant to sit in but it didn’t stop him as Dean sat in front, when Dean kicked the stand up he immediately felt Cas’ arms wrap around him tightly, fingers pinched and dug into his stomach. Dean slightly laughed as he felt the helmet resting on his back. Cas squeezed harder as he turned on the engine. He winced slightly but didn’t bother to tell him.  
  
  
He quickly back it up into the road and drove off. The wind felt cold and slightly burning as it wiped across his bare skin. He could feel Cas’ heartbeat like a warm and comfortable reminder through his shirt. Dean couldn’t help but smile as he felt Cas pull tighter on him every turn they made. Adrenaline pulsed through his veins by the time they had stopped. Dean had to pry through Cas’ grip to get him off. He kicked the kickstand and got off. Cas tried to get up his body was stiffened up like a scared cat.  Dean chuckled slightly as he removed his helmet and then worked to remove Cas’.  
  
  
    “I told you I was gonna keep you safe didn’t I.” Cas glared at him softly.  
  
  
    “That was one of the most irrational ways of transportation.” Dean could tell that Cas was trying to relax. “I think I like it.” a half smile tugged at the corner of Cas’ face.  Dean shook his head as he smiled a bit.  
  
  
    “Come on Cas.” Dean began to walk down the street and Cas quickly followed. “you ever had gelato Cas?” Dean was looking at a small white and mint striped cafe. That read. Una Frusta del Cielo Gelato. He noticed Cas shake his head. His eyebrows raised slightly in surprise.” Ok then let’s go.” Dean opened the door for him and Cas entered and Dean followed him. a small wind chime clinked as the door closed. Una Frusta de Cielo was  very quaint and small in a good way it was painted with soft white walls. the cafe chairs and tables where a mixture of mint and brown. The air inside was cool and was filled with the scents of different deserts and gelato flavors.  
  
  
The gelato counter was situated against the left wall. Dean could feel the disgusted glares from the other customers as Cas leaned his head softly on his shoulder while in line, He didn’t care he’d rather have a good time with Cas then have their day ruined. By the time they made it to the counter Cas was holding his hand and slightly dragged him to the counter. The helper of the counter was a girl who looked to be in between the ages of sixteen and twenty.  
  
  
    “Welcome to Una Frusta del Cielo how may I help you.” her voice was cheery and had a thick Italian accent to it.  
  
  
“I would like a medium .” Dean nudged Cas to make a decision his blue eyes were swimming in choices.  
  
  
“May I get the coffee one?” Cas looked at him for permission his eyes were big and puppylike.  
  
  
“Of course, Can I get a medium Coffee please with two spoons?” The girl nodded as she took a giant scoop of the soft brown colored cream and placed it into a mint colored bowl that had the logo printed on it, she finished it off with two translucent, shovel-like spoons and handed it to them. “Uh, thanks.” Dean smiled as he gave the cold desert to Cas as he paid for it. Cas went to go and find a table.  
  
  
“Oh don’t mention it, by the way, you two are adorable.” She motioned her head towards him and Cas. Dean felt slightly shocked at that statement being made public.  
  
  
“Yeah I know, he makes us look cute.” Dean chuckled as he noticed Cas had just taken a bite of their treat his eyes lit up and he quickly went for another spoonful the lighting hit his features perfectly Dean smiled softly.  
  
  
“Here you go.” She handed him his card and he nodded and waved his hand as he grabbed a handful of napkins and sat down he heard Cas make a very animated sigh.  
  
  
“So you like it?” Dean took a spoonful of gelato and leaned into his chair.  
  
  
“mhm.” Cas nodded Dean noticed that he was in pure bliss with every bite he took. “so Dean you work at the mechanics am I wrong?” Dean licked his spoon clean as he noticed Cas swallow hard as he removed it from his mouth.  
  
  
“Yeah I’m a mechanic and detailer, kind of a family business.” Dean leaned deeply into his chair before he went to grab another bite there was the sound of the wind chime. Dean looked up and noticed four people he never wanted to run into here. Dean flipped and placed the dessert menus up as he pulled Cas’ head down into a kiss. His eyes fluttered open slightly confused.  
  
  
“Dean what the hell are you ok?” a look of concern flashed on his face as Dean peered over the menu again and then back at Cas.  
  
  
“yeah, ok Cas see those people the two blondes, the tall one.” Cas looked over the menu.  
  
  
“see ‘em?” Dean tried to confirm his description, which Cas confirmed with a nod.”That’s my brother, his girlfriend and my cousin sorta, kind of. anyways you see the bearlike one in the shabby hat and bourbon stained flannel.” Cas looked quickly over again. “That’s my Uncle, Bobby Singer, Now he doesn’t approve of this type of “lifestyle” “Dean grabbed Cas’ hand his thumb ran over his soft knuckles.  
  
  
“oh.” Cas looked down sheepishly,  Dean felt his stomach knot as he lifted up Cas’ face so their eyes were locked.  
  
  
“But that’s not going to stop me from, being intrigued with you.” Dean kissed his forehead, “We just got to get out of here without getting well caught.” He winked as Cas felt a heat flush to his cheeks. “Count of three.” Dean looked over to the counter and began to mouth one, two. He waited for all four of them to be staring at the counter as he mouthed three. Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and led him quickly out of the door. He noticed that Cas had grabbed the gelato and was more than three fourths of the way done. Dean couldn’t help but laugh.  
  
  
“What’s so funny.” Cas looked around confused and then at Dean the spoon tucked in his cheek as he spoke.  
  
  
“ah it was nothing. “ Dean smiled it off as he grabbed the gelato and finished it before he threw it away. He noticed Cas was already sitting in the passenger seat with his helmet on waiting for him. Dean ran a hand through his hair before he strapped on his own helmet and hopped onto the driver’s seat the bike rumbled comfortably underneath him as he switched on the key and kicked the kickstand up.  
  
  
The evening spring air felt warm and relaxing as he drove lazily around downtown.Dean was caught by surprise as Cas grabbed his stomach and leaned his helmet on his back, He could feel his breathing across his neck, it made his heart flutter and his stomach spin in nauseous yet wanting way.Dean had turned the radio to soft rock as they drove till starlight was painted across the skies. The bullet bike stopped as he pulled into the driveway. Cas reluctantly let go of Dean and stood up while removing his helmet, he was about to remove the jacket when Dean stopped him as he lifted up his the windshield on his helmet to be heard over the roar of the engine.  
  
  
“Keep it beautiful, I know I’ll be visiting you sooner or later.” his eyes smiled sly before Cas lifted the helmet up and kissed Dean hard. It tasted of sun, coffee flavored gelato, and rain water. it was perfect and Dean wished it would never end as his helmet was placed back on right. He noticed Cas pointer finger wispily touched his lips tracing the heat that was left from Dean’s lips. He waved him off as Cas entered his home he could have sworn that he had caught him smelling the inside of his jacket. Dean looked around to make sure no one was watching as he pulled into his driveway. Except things are never this easy when you date your neighbor. Dean hadn’t noticed the small blonde that was watching Cas and him from the window.


	7. Red and Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowers keep appearing at his work and Cas is not explaining. WTF who is it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so there is a text message so (:> or 

Red and yellow

  
Dean groaned as his alarm clock blared, Stairway to heaven it was about twelve in the afternoon. He glared at the burning sunlight that shone through his green eyes. He grabbed his dresser as he stood up too quickly his head pounded with his pulse reverberating through his ears. He shook his head as the darkness unclouded from his eyes.

“Ahh, there we go.” He slightly groaned in pain as he popped his back and walked down the stairs. The afternoon was warm and lazy as it drifted through the windows. Dean yawned as he walked into the pantry and found himself a cup of instant noodles. He grabbed a fork out of the cabinet and sat down as he turned on the t.v and flipped through the channels the only thing that seemed interesting enough was either the stupid cop investigation channels or a pathetic soap opera. He sighed in frustration but gladly picked the cop show over the soap opera.

By the time two thirty rolled around Dean had had two beers, a shot of whiskey, three things of instant noodles and was now scraping the bottom of a pie tin. He lazily checked the clock before he got up and got ready for work. By the time he was down in the living room Sam was cracking open a can of Mr.Pibb and eating from a bag of Funyuns. He looked like he’d been caught as he slowly bit into a flavored ring.

“Gofing to vork ?” His voice was muffled from the food in his mouth as Dean grabbed his keys.

“Yeah, look Ellen said she’d be swinging by around Five o’clock since, I apparently didn’t detail that beautiful piece of machine to douche code.” Dean shook his head. “I’ll be home uh around eight at the latest, be good do your homework and don’t cook anything.” He pointed as Sammy as he opened the door. Sam rolled his eyes and nodded “Thanks.” Dean closed the door and began to walk to the impala. The air was slightly warmer as he looked over across the street it brought a faint smile to his face as he got into the driver’s seat. He arrived at the mechanics maybe a little bit after the normal time but that didn’t really matter. He sighed heavily as he parked around the back.

The mechanic was small it had three maintenance garages, a paint and detailing shack along with a small customer service room that had space to entertain customers while they waited along with their kids.Dean popped his neck as he pulled the back door open. There was already two cars being cleaned up and run through routine inspection. He ran a hand through his hair as he walked to sign in.

“Dean you’re a well rather early speaking as it is a wednesday.” Dean turned around to see his manager he was very slim looking, had flat slightly greasy looking black hair. His face was thin and elf-like he seemed to look like he was drowning in his uniform.

“Garth, what is it today?” Dean snapped for the clip board that Garth greatly gave to him.

“ Well, you have that paint job that you worked so hard on.” Dean, nodded slightly “Two routine inspections, a part replacement and well the usual.”Garth tried to point but Dean shook his hand away. “Also, those came in for you, must have wooed some girl for her to be sending you flowers.”Garth walked away

“Wait! what flowers?” Dean looked up very confused as he turned around to see where Garth was going. On the workers check-in desk was a bouquet of very elaborate wildflowers. They were arranged in a small cream colored vase to complement the vibrant colors.

“Even came with a card.” Garth pulled out a piece of cream parchment. He followed him.  
  
“Let me see that.” Dean snatched the card the font was silver and elegant and was in the words of “Forget me nots are violet, Snapdragons are yellow, I can’t rhyme but I’m one lucky fellow.” a small winky face was signed off to the side. “what the hell? “ Dean flipped it over, “Whatever.” He grabbed the vase and placed the vase on his computer desk that labeled all the parts they had in stock. Dean sighed as he fixed on the filter mask the airbrush in his hand was heavy yet stable in his hand as he began to re-coat the car he had worked on the hour before.

The hours ticked by tediously as he ran through a couple car maintenance inspections and some routine replacements before he finished the day. He grabbed his vase of flowers and brought them home. The house smelt like home cooked food as he entered. Jo was still in her chair reading another auto parts magazine and Ellen was teaching Sammy how to cook.

“where’d you get those?” Ellen looked at the vase in his hands.

“Beats me they were given to me at work. “ Dean shrugged as he placed the vase at the center of the dinner table. “Smells like ziti you teaching Sammy that one?” Dean chuckled slightly.”Maybe he won’t burn this one?”

Sam glared at him deeply as he was placing shredded cheese on the already cooked noodles along with bread crumbs before he placed it into the oven. Dean wandered over to the refrigerator to grab a beer when he was smacked in the back of the head with a ladle. Dean hissed in pain and dropped the bottle, shards and alcoholic liquid went spewing across the floor.

“Dammit what the hell Ellen.” Dean began to scrape up the glass into a pile and tossed it into the trash.

“here.” She handed him a towel.” Now go wash up before you eat anything.” Dean sighed heavily as he cleaned up the liquid and threw the towel into the sink. “I swear sometimes you are exactly john.”

“Yeah yeah.” Dean waved her off as he went and got cleaned up for supper.By the time he came down Ellen was serving up food, as he sat down.

“And this is why you don’t drink beer with this.” She pulled out a sweet red wine Dean politely filled up Ellen and his glass. Jo went to raise hers.

“You’re not of drinking age yet.” Jo rolled her eyes as Ellen took a sip. “So how many shifts you pulling now?” Dean, he was mid way from taking a bite of glorious home made food as she turned to him. He regrettably placed his fork down.

“About I don’t know one a day now, possibly even three if I’m lucky.” Dean shrugged and stuffed the bite of ziti into his mouth. It watered with sweet nostalgic value as it hit his tongue. He closed his eyes and relished in the taste before he went back for more.

“Really? Oh your daddy better come back.” Ellen looked at him sternly.” He calls you boys lately?” Dean notice Sam tense as well as his jaw locking as he chewed his food.

“Not recently no.” Dean looked quickly toward Ellen and then back to his food that he shoveled quickly into his mouth.

“ I swear when he gets back I’m going to give him a piece of my mind.” Her eyes looked down like a cat from the rim of her glass as she took a long drag from her wine. Dean did a fake thin-lipped smile as he nodded slowly and went back to his food.

The rest of the night went swell as Ellen and Jo finished dinner and helped clean up the house, Ellen had also stayed for well another drink to the point that Jo had to drive her home. Dean smiled as he closed the door.

  
“who the flowers for?” Sam looked over at the vase.

“Me apparently.” Dean shook it off as he went and grabbed a beer.”What classes you have tomorrow.” he looked at him curiously as he sat down on the couch the cushioning had never felt better, or more relaxing in his life.

“Well, it’s a few college general classes and an intro to law why? “ Sam was shaking his leg over the arm of his chair, as he stuck a pen in his mouth trying to solve a calc question.

“Nothing just wondering.” He checked the clock it was almost midnight. “ If you want to wake up in time for me to take you to school you know what time to go to bed .” He threw his beer in the trash and went to get ready for bed. He was halfway through brushing his teeth when his phone went buzzing off the collar I.D read Cas. He quickly answered it. “Hellow.” His tried to speak as well as he could with a brush in his mouth.

“Dean are you O.K?” Cas sounded slightly confused.

“Yef why.” Dean shook his head as he continued to brush his teeth.

“Cause you sound like you have a dental instrument in your mouth.” Dean looked down at his tooth brush.

“Oh hold on.” He pulled the phone from his ear as he bowed his head over the sink and spat into the sink. He took a swished his mouth with water and then cleaned his tooth brush. “Ok, I’m back.” Dean wiped his mouth.

“How was work?” Dean was taken back from the question.

“Uh it was great, Hey uh by any chance did you send me flowers?” Dean looked at the card he could have sworn it was the same handwriting as that of the card Cas had given him.

“Possibly,” there was a sly coy in Cas’ voice that could slightly be detected “why?” Dean examined the card again.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” He placed the card on his desk as he entered his room.

“O.K, so back to my question.” Cas seemed to have shrugged it off.

“Oh um work, well it was stressful, I had to repaint a car a couple of times, got yelled at and well pretty much held my tongue, now I have a question.” Dean looked out his blinds and down onto Cas’ house.

“And that is.” Cas had a slight flirtation to his voice.

“Which room are you in huggy bear?” Dean chuckled as he saw Cas look up from his bay window a smile appeared on his face “Bay window, which book are you reading?” Dean slightly chuckled.

“Some horror by H.P Lovecraft.” Cas looked over the front of his book.

“Into horror classics? I’m into stalking too.“ Dean shook his head softly as he looked over his card again. “ Are you sure you didn’t send me flowers?” Dean heard Cas snort in disbelief on the other end.

“ I can’t say anything about the flowers, but the horror classics if anything I have had a slight interest in the well supernatural field it’s one of my favorite genres that and well anything by Charles Dickens.” Cas spoke very bluntly yet a tone of excitement was depicted in his voice.

“Hmm, so what like Great Expectations, and Moby Dick?” Dean landed on his bed.

“Yeah, the traditional Christmas Carol, all great books. “ Dean could tell that Cas was content explaining something he cared so much for.

“So why all those classics?” Dean readjusted onto his bed.

“I don’t know why all your rock.” He could physically see Cas smile in his mind as he spoke.

“Touche, my angel touche. Hey um speaking of work what do you do Cas.?” Dean chuckled.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” HIs tone was deadly serious. “Guess you’ll find out sooner or later.”

Dean shook his head as he checked his alarm”Hey ah look it’s almost one in the morning and I have to work, in about five hours, I’ll uh call you when I get off?” Dean rubbed his eyes with his forefinger.

“I’ll look forward to it, goodnight Dean, sleep well.” Dean felt his chest flutter at the sound of Cas’ voice go soft, low key and calming.

“You too Cas.” Dean’s voice got sleepy as he heard the receiver die as it slipped off his ear and onto the floor. Sleep overtook him.

The morning started normally his radio blasted an AC/DC song in which he woke groggily up to and exhaustedly tapped the black box before he did his normal routine of getting ready for work but this time instead of eating all their lunch food. He made instant oatmeal and started working on the coffee.

“Sammy come on !” Dean shouted from the kitchen as he quickly poured the burning liquid into their mugs. Sam came running down the stairs his hair was dark due to it dripping water from a previous shower.”O.K Sammy quick breakfast this morning.”

Sam nodded as he chugged most of his coffee, he was reading from a book that lay open on the counter. Dean had shoveled most of his breakfast in his mouth before he checked the clock.

“Come on Sammy time to go, or you are going to be late.” Sam urgently finished his breakfast, grabbed his bag and hastily put on his shoes as he raced Dean to the front door. Dean locked the door behind him as he fast-walked into his car. It took them five minutes to get to the high school due to the unrealistic and illegal speed that Dean was pressing the gas. Sam basically had to tuck and roll as he got out of the car.

Dean arrived at work pretty okay-ish time debating if you want to say he spent a couple “minutes” getting a little shut-eye before he came in. Garth gave him his usual assignments and then it happened again.

“Second time this week Dean,” Garth looked at him seriously. “ Who are you getting these flowers for, Jo, Ellen, Charlie? “ Dean looked at the desk and noticed that this time they were hydrangeas huge and cloud-like and they were organized with lavender or lilac? Dean only knew it was a bright purple flower that helped the white stand out. the salutation on the card read “you bring color into my world.” it was written in that same fancy silver calligraphy. by the time, Dean’s shift was over he called Cas and asked him if the flowers were from him.

“Dean for the last time just enjoy them please.” Dean thought it was weird that Cas was so instant on him not knowing if he’d been the sender.

For two weeks this went on every day he would wake up and go to work only to be introduced to a new bouquet sometimes they were simple and small or other times they were extravagant and well big. Every time he’d call Cas to see if he had sent them each time he would simply deny him. That was until he got an arrangement this one was special it was made up of roses not just any roses red and yellow ones the ones that sat outside on their front lawn around the white colored picket fence. The card on this one was more cryptic but still very blatant. “ You asked if it was me, I guess we’ll have to see, meet me at five at the floral shop called the HoneyBee, (PS ask for the arrangement Called Grace).” Dean looked at the bouquet confused yet he could feel the name of the person who sent these scratch at the back of his head. He pulled out his phone and sent a picture via text to charlie

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Charlie:> Oh my gosh you have to meet him?  
  
Charlie we don’t meet random strangers :<Dean

Charlie:> It’s not a stranger if you know who it is! ;)

Shut up ok maybe I’ll go. <:Dean

Charlie:> That’s the spirit Few I’d thought I’d  
Have to go all Samwise Gamgee  
on your ass. :)  
  
which one was that again? <:Dean

Charlie:> 0.0 huh it’s the Ruddy one.  
  
I KNEW IT!<: Dean  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dean turned his phone off surprisingly he only had to work a two-hour shift today and it was already four thirty. He felt like this was the slowest maintenance check of his life. The time didn’t seem to pass nearly as quick as he would have liked it to.

“Finally.” Dean whispered under his breath as he finished checking the off the customer's papers.he checked the clock only to see that well he was five minutes late. He panicked as he told Garth that he was going off duty. He didn’t even bother at this point to change as he got into the Impala and quickly turned it on. He drove at his devilish like speed and he thanked god as he arrived at the floral shop that there weren’t any cops at their usual stops. The HoneyBee was a floral shop one of the best in town it was a rosy cream and had deep yellow accents on the outside sign. Fresh flowers lay sitting in a stand outside giving the air a fresher feeling.

Dean took a deep breath before he entered. The A/C was clearly on if not the air around him was cold probably due to the open fridges that held beautiful displays from wedding bouquets to corsages and boutonnieres. Dean slightly felt like he was in a perfume shop from all the sweet and nostalgic scents that permeated the air.

“How can I help you, sir?” Dean snapped out of his la, la land as he noticed a young man leaning against a display counter he wore an apron which had the store logo obviously printed on it.

“Hi um yes you can, I was looking for the arrangement called Grace I have a note from someone saying to pick it up here.” Dean walked up to the counter the boy looked shocked.

“Oh so you must be the one he won’t stop gushing about, he actually put a lot of thought into this arrangement. Hold on let me go get him.” The boy disappeared into the back room leaving Dean oblivious. It was slightly awkward being alone in a floral shop. Dean ended up playing with a pen tapping it in an annoying rhythm before he noticed the arrangement arrive , it was fairly big, it was composed of four main flowers, forget-me-nots, white roses, Deep green leaves and soft colors of violets. Dean couldn’t help but smile slightly as he noticed the person behind it.

“So you really do stalk me don’t you?” Dean chuckled as Cas appeared from behind the flowers.

“Hey, I’m not the one who talks to strangers.” Cas leaned over the counter his lips met softly against Deans. Dean smiled as he pulled away.

“Why the fancy flowers Cas?” Dean looked slightly confused.

“Well, you asked what I do so well I wanted to show you in a romantic and non creepy way.” Cas looked down embarrassingly. Dean grabbed his chin so their eyes locked and he kissed him.

“Well it was touching, and I couldn’t ask for more.” Cas smiled a content smile.

“Just so you know I’m still going to spoil you daily with these things then.” Cas chuckled.

“Then I guess I’ll have something to remind me when you’re not around.” Dean kissed Cas’ hand “Now if you’ll excuse me I’m covered in grease and have a little brother to pick up, But that doesn’t mean I won’t pick you another day.” He pulled one of the bigger blooming roses and snapped the stem so that it was smaller before he placed it behind Cas’ ear. “ I bid you Adieu my angel.” he smiled as he carried his arrangement to the Impala. Dean couldn’t help but smile as he drove off.

 


	8. Rocks at your Window.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fights between John and Sam never change. Inside picnic and drunk explanations. Along with some fanservice... Sorry not sorry.

  
Rocks at your window  
  
    “Don’t these flowers smell familiar like something Mom used to plant?” Sam had his face buried deeply in the flowers.  
  
  
    “Yeah it’s the little blue tinted purple flower, they are called Forget-me-nots.” Dean reached over and pulled a petal, it felt like velvet in between his fingers.”Mom she a used to place these in our windows every night before bed she said it was it was to always remember she was there when the so-called monsters came.” Dean smiled softly at the memory as the pulled into the driveway what happened that made his blood turn cold. There in the driveway was a big black truck it was GMC Sierra Grande.  
  
  
    “Dads home. “ Sam seemed to sigh very loudly. Dean gulped slowly as he grabbed the flowers and hid them tediously in the back seat.  
  
  
    “Come on Sammy.” He tapped Sam’s shoulder as he got out of the car. Sam grabbed his bag roughly from the car as he walked darkly off towards the house. Dean followed him.  
  
  
    “He’s passed out.” Sam looked pissed off at him as he opened the door, there was John Winchester he was laying in stained clothes on the couch and cuddling a bottle of whiskey like a teddy bear.  
  
  
    “Huh go wash up I’ll wake him up.” Dean gestured to the stairs, Sam rolled his eyes as he did what he was told. Dean bit his lip and huffed out a strained breath as he leaned over the back of the couch and shook his dad's arm. “Dad come on, Sammy’s home. “ Dean felt his stomach twist with slight panic and fret as his dad began to wake up.  
  
  
    “mmm, Dean?” John groaned as he got up lazily and rubbed the drunk out of his eyes.  
  
  
    “Yeah, Dad.” Dean helped prop him up, sleep still clung to John’s face. “Sammy just got home, I’ll fix us something to eat.” Dean smiled rather softly as he left to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and well found some items that would make decent homemade hamburgers. He was just about to open the package of ground beef when he heard his Dad call for Sammy. Dean tensed as Sam came running down the stairs, he silently blew off the feeling as he prepared some breadcrumbs and egg yolks in a bowl. He pulled apart three good fistfuls of meat as he paid attention to the conversation in the other room.  
  
  
    “Can you hand me my wallet.” John sounded exhausted. Dean heard Sam get up and walk heavily to wherever the small piece of leather was located.  The air was silent as Sam didn’t move.  
  
  
    “Hey Dad, where's the money from this job?” Dean froze as his stomach dropped. he slowly and quietly washed his hands and removed his apron as the house began to fill with a suspicious and ill trusting silence.  
  
  
    “I uh lost it, bet on a poker game and well lost it.” John sighed heavily, Dean knew what came next.  
  
  
    “How could you do that Dad?! You do know that you have two children right?! “ Sam’s voice reverberated to pure frustration.  
  
  
    “No, I have a twenty-one year old and a minor!” John tried to clarify.  
  
  
    “Bull, Dad! Dean works his ass off trying to keep rent,to keep a roof over my head and yours as well, and you don’t even try to do your responsibility as a parent.” Sam growled.  
  
  
    “You watch your tone mister, What do you think I like having to leave .” Dean blocked them out. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone. He  stepped out the back door and called Ellen.  
  
  
    “ Hello?” She picked up after two beeps of the dial tone.  
  
  
    “Hey uh Ellen it’s Dean, Dad just got home and, Sammy’s not doing too good keeping his cool you mind taking him for a while like a day or two?” Dean could hear the shake in his voice.  
  
  
    “Of course, I’ll send JO.” Dean nodded and whispered a thank you before he hung up. The fight was getting to the point where you could hear the muffled screams outside. Dean sighed and entered the house. He placed his phone on the table and stomped towards them. He grabbed both their shirts and pulled them apart.  
  
  
    “Sammy go get your stuff Jo’s taking you to Ellen’s.” He looked seriously towards Sam who stumbled back and nodded before he went jogging up the stairs.  
  
  
    “ Dad why? Sammy’s right this time. Did you even think when you bet on that game.” Weakness entered Dean’s voice. “I’ve been doing your job since mom died.” Dean tried to reign in his aggression. John just looked at him with a deep glare, by the time Sammy came running down the stairs Dean kept his eyes locked with John’s as he opened the door.  
  
  
    “Where are you going.” Dean sighed as Sam ran out and his back was toward his father.  
  
  
    “ Nowhere.” He caught a glimpse of Cas looking worried at him a red rose in his hand as he stood in the middle of the street. Dean shook his head and closed the door.  He turned around and went to the kitchen again and finished making dinner. by the time he was done toasting the buns his phone rang. He pulled it out and looked at the caller I.D. He hit the answer button and pulled it up to his ear.  
  
  
“Dean is everything ok? I saw your brother crying as he got picked up by your cousin, is he all right?” Dean sighed as he gripped the side of the sink and looked out the window.  
  
  
“He’s he’s fine my dad made an unexpected visit, He and my brother don’t really get along that good.” Dean swallowed hard as he still stared out the window  
  
  
“How about you?” Dean felt shock flood his head, no one really cared to ask him about these sort of things.  
  
  
“I might need to talk about them.” Dean huffed and began to play bored with one of the spoons in the sink.  
  
  
“So we are still on for dinner ?” Cas sounded down over the receiver. Dean nodded and spoke the word yes slowly over the receiver. “Ok, I’ll see you in a bit then.”  
  
    “Yeah.” Dean spoke softly and hung up the phone.  
  
  
“Who was that .” Dean jumped as he noticed his father was sitting at the table. Dean dressed up two sandwiches and placed them on the table along with a beer.  
  
  
“No one important.” Dean closed his eyes as he sat down and took a bite of his sandwich. Their dinner was finished in silence. Dean cleared off the table and cleaned the dishes as he noticed out of the corner of his eye that he’d found their rent money. Dean bit his lip and held down his anger only to have it quenched in despair. He only paid attention to the hot water burning away, at his skin and the soft polished ceramic and metal items that he was scrubbing at. By the time he finished it was about ten at night. He solemnly dried his hands and wandered up to his bedroom. He passed by his father’s room, the television was on and he was nursing his whiskey again in his arms.  Dean made it to his room, changed into something comfortable and fell harshly to his bed. He noticed a light flash off from his window. He quickly got up and looked out it when he noticed all of Cas’ lights were off.  
  
  
“Shit, I was supposed to have dinner with him. Ok, think Dean how we going to get out of here without Dad seeing .” He quickly looked out his window and an idea lit up in his head. Dean held his breathe\ as he closed his door quietly and turned the lock with a soft click. He packed a small bag of clothing as he opened his window. Dean looked out it and eyeballed the height he slowly let his bag fall to the earth with a soft thud as he looked down at the side of the house there was the familiar ladder like slats that allowed ivy and honeysuckle to grow up the sides of the house. Dean bit his lip and prayed with each splintering piece of wood that it wouldn’t snap under his weight.  
  
  
  
His nerves tingled and his stomach flipped as he made his way to the ground. He must have been about three feet above the ground when his foot lost grip and he fell backward he kept a hand over his mouth to keep from making a sound as he hit the soft earth. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he tried to get up. He held his breath and looked around to make sure no one had noticed and that no one was getting up. He quickly and quietly grabbed his bag and ran across the street. He tapped lightly on Cas’ door as he noticed all the windows had been sucked and drained of light. He quickly looked around the house and found one room that had its lights on it was round back. Dean through his bag over the fence and walked back. He put his fingers up in a paper football field goal and tried to measure the distance as he stuck his tongue out. He rocked on his heels three times before he gave away to his running starts.  
  
  
His muscles coiled and sprang, like some sort of animal as he lunged at the fence and quickly hurdled over it. He landed hard on his hands and Knees. He breathed heavily but smiled in victory, of getting over. While Dean looked up he noticed the backyard was no back yard it had huge shrubs and a multitude of flowers like a giant garden. The air was so clean and so fresh, it reminded him of lemonade, and summers long since forgotten, He shook the image from his head as he spotted where the light was coming from. It was a second story window that had been situated on the far right. There was a giant tree that was a good couple foot away from it but fairly close. Dean looked up as he noticed a familiar silhouette walk pass the glass.Dean looked around for anything to alert the man. He noticed a small area of rocks. he shrugged and scooped up a good handful.  
  
  
    “O,h this is definitely crossing the line into cheese notebook status.” Dean mumbled as he threw a pebble it made a resonating thunk sound against the glass. nothing. He did it again and again and again till finally the window opened and he threw another  
  
  
    “Dean what the? ow.” the stone slightly grazed Cas cheek.  
  
  
    “Oh, no Cas are you ok?” Dean quickly dropped the stones at his feet and looked worriedly at Cas who was rubbing his cheek at the window sill.  
  
  
    “Yeah I’m fine, what the hell are you doing?” Dean smiled coyly as he began to climb the tree and sat on the limb closest to Cas’ window.”Dean you’re going to break your neck get down.” Dean only wiggled his eyebrows as he playfully leaned backward.  
  
  
“Am I now.” He smiled at Cas whose blue eyes were full of suspenseful dread” Anywho since I suck at being able to take you on dinner dates I decided to have a picnic here.” He pulled out a red and white checkered blanket that was wrapped up like a hobo bindle.  
  
  
“In my room?” Cas looked at him slightly concerned.  
  
  
“yes.” Dean smiled as he handed the blanket to Cas who held it like it was a ticking time bomb. “ Dean snorted softly .” Oh and I brought your favorite.” He handed him a big bottle of Chardonnay.       
  
  
“1981 how’d you know?” Cas read the bottle and moved out of the way as Dean unstable walked in. Cas’ room was big it had one brick wall where the bed was placed on a platform, which was about the size of couch since there was one at the bottom of it. There was a television on the opposite wall on one side of it was a door that led to the bathroom and on the other was a door that Dean assumed was his closet.  
  
  
“I’m a stalker to sometimes.” Dean got up and placed his bag on the floor. He then sat in front of the couch and straightened out the blanket there in the middle was a couple of tin foil wrapped burgers a small thing of pie. “Do you have a lighter?” Dean pulled out some candles  
  
  
“Yeah, what about glasses.” Dean shook his head.  
  
  
“no, I’m going to teach you how to drink wine like most teenagers did when they weren’t supposed to be drinking .” Dean kissed him and smacked his ass before he left the room. Cas ears went bright red as he scuttled quickly down the stairs. Cas came back he was holding a few more candles and a lighter in his hands along with a small box of chocolate covered strawberries. “Thank you, babe.” Dean smiled as he began to light the candles, he then pulled out a pocket knife and uncorked  the cork. The grape scent filled the air. “ Here take a sip.” Dean handed him the bottle. Cas licked his lips nervously as his hand wrapped tightly ‘round the slender green neck of the bottle he brought the rim up to his parted lips and began to gulp it down. Dean’s eyes went huge he quickly guided Cas’ hand down. “ Haha, I said Sip Cas I can’t have you getting drunk on me this early into the night.” Dean chuckled as he took a small sip. He could hear a soft hiccup from Cas.  
  
  
“I apologize.” Dean shook his head and tossed him a burger.  
  
  
“It’s ok, these now these are home cooked, and it was my mom's special recipe.” Dean smiled as he watched Cas peel gently away at the foil and take a bite He noticed Cas close his eyes and sigh in delight. a faint smile tugged at Dean's lips as Cas opened his eyes, he quickly looked down and grabbed one for himself, They soon ended up finishing all the burgers and half of the pie by the time they had taken the blanket and turned it into a ten. the lighting of the candles lit up Cas’ face as he lay on his stomach and fed Dean a strawberry.  
  
  
“Holy crap that tastes good. “ He sighed in heavenly delight he was slightly drunk. He grabbed the wine and took a fair sip to wash it down. “what the hell did you make it out of heaven?”  
  
  
“Can’t share that secret or it wouldn’t be a secret.” Cas chuckled “Ok now you have to tell me something about you.” Cas smiled as he grabbed the wine and placed it off to the side. He leaned in closely to Dean.  
  
  
“Hmm like what?”Dean looked at him curiously.  
  
  
“Well for starters your family, like which one wants to make you rip out your hair, or what your father would do when he got home from work or, the songs your mother would sing to you when you were afraid.” Dean’s eyes flicked downward his hands traced the intricate design on the carpet.They were quickly grasped by those soft hands and his chin was pulled up to meet soft halos of blue.  
  
  
“I’m sorry if I said anything out of context.” Cas sealed his apology with a kiss on the forehead. Dean shook his head.  
  
  
“It’s fine,” he smiled and took a heavy sigh.” The best memories of my family would have to be well when my Mother was alive, I was about the age of four and Sammy, huh Sammy was about six months if not younger. My Dad used to come in from work with this giant smile on his face and he would bring home mom a single rose every day. He would say it was to compare how beautiful she was that she could outshine any rose he got. She would just blush like mad as he kissed her on the cheek. Sometimes he would play with me and My mom would have to explain all of the random adventures I had partaken in that afternoon, other times my dad would relax with a cool beer in his hand and explain all the troubles of a job. Our life was perfect if not simpler than now.”  
  
  
“Why is it not simpler now Dean. “ Cas looked at him confused  
  
  
Dean could feel his voice tremble and tears leak down his face.He sniffled before he continued. “ There was this one night where I told her that monsters were coming and all she did was hold me in her arms and sing the song Hey Jude. I don’t know how but it made everything ok. but I wish she had listened, around ten o’clock at night Sammy wouldn’t stop crying. And well like any mother does when a child is in distress they run to make sure their children were ok. When my mom opened the door there was this man who was trying to shut Sammy up. She tried to reason with him and  the man he was scared, “ Dean was sniffling and tears were staining his cheeks like rain. “So he shot her, I remember seeing her bleeding right there in that room as I got there from the sound of the gunshot. I remember seeing him push past me to get to the window. I remember my dad wailing over her dead body and I remember holding my crying baby brother and promising everything would be ok.” Dean had calmed down slightly and looking into the flame as the memory burned in the back of his skull.  
  
  
He quickly felt a kiss pressed deeply to the back of his hand. He looked up to see Cas’ eyes lit up with small tears. Dean’s eyes furrowed in confusion as he saw an unexplained reaction.  
  
  
    “I’m so sorry you suffered so much pain.” Dean grabbed Cas abruptly and pulled him close to him before he kissed him deeply.  
  
  
    “ Enough about me angel what's your family like?” Cas shook his head.  
  
  
    “ It’s boring.” Cas shrugged.  
  
  
    “ Eh probably not, and I can’t be the only one who has to kiss and tell.” Dean smiled as he placed a strawberry at Cas’ lips. Cas sighed and took it reluctantly.  
  
  
    “Okey, ” He spoke with his mouth full making Dean smile as he did so. “ If you can’t tell I am not from Kansas, I was raised with many siblings but as of now I’m only “close” to the important number of six or so.” Cas wiggled his hand and took a more than ok Sip of wine. “I grew up near the ocean in Oregon, I have five older brothers, four of which are named after the three archangels and the devil himself, And he is trust, me. um. let’s see here, I’ve never really known my father I’m young enough that my siblings helped raise me, we all actually all don’t come from the same mom. My four brothers due though which is slightly unfair I believe, Um I moved down here to get away from the massive major corporation that my father so tediously wants me to take part of since Michael was too arrogant to take it, Lucifer, well he rebelled in so many ways against my father that that isn’t even a choice, um Raphael is the one in charge of it as of now, and Gabriel could care less.” Cas took another swig from the bottle.” there you go told you it was boring.” Dean shook his head at how much, bible was in that sentence.  
  
  
    “How about a memory?” Cas looked at the blanket above them before he grasped at one.  
  
  
    “There is one that I like to look back at, I was at the ocean with an older brother I can’t remember the name of but I was young and the ocean was storm grey and the sky looked like someone had drained all the color out of it, and the wind whipped rather coolly across my face. I was holding a starfish and my brother told me to be careful of the water since it was high tide and cold, I didn’t think I was that close to the water's edge as I threw the tiny pale orange creature, I slipped the water grabbed me by the ankle and almost pulled me under before my brother Balthazar had grabbed my hand a pulled me away. Since then I’ve been so mystified by it how one day it can be so calm and clear and within moments, it's bubbling and twisting with passion.” Cas was looking at his thumbs Dean saw how the light tucked softly against the curves of his face caressing it and bathing it in beauty. Dean took a the last swig of wine before he got out from under the blanket he could feel the sweat collect on his shirt which he peeled off slowly. Not noticing that Cas was watching him.  
  
  
    “What’s this?” Cas looked at the tape in his bag.  
  
  
    “Oh, nothing it’s just a tape that has a couple of songs on it.” Dean shook his head as Cas opened it and put it in the tape player that Cas had on the night stand. it began to play the song Falling in Love with you by Elvis. Dean looked over his shoulder to see Cas swaying softly as he made his way towards Dean.  
  
  
Goosebumps peppered his skin as he felt Cas trail his fingers over his back. His muscles tensed and twitched under faint touches. Dean froze as Cas turned around and kissed him passionately.Dean felt Cas’ hands wrapped around his neck as he was, pulled closer. his hands wandered down Cas’ shirt his hands wandered over sculpted muscles he lifted it over his head. Dean groaned as Cas’ lips wandered over his neck in deep kisses. He leaned back on the bed. He seemed to have lost his breath as Cas bit hard, He started to squirm as the cold muscle ran over the hot and broken veins. He gasped and gripped the sheets hard before he flipped over and pinned Cas’s arms  down against the white sheets. He kissed Cas hard and passionately. He heard a soft moan leave Cas lips as he pulled away. He smiled as Cas kissed him and took him by surprise as he dominated him. Cas pulled away and rested his forehead against his their breath took deep shallow breaths. Dean’s eyes looked heavily upward at those ocean blue eyes that scanned over his body before he kissed him slowly and spoke softly into his ear.  
  
  
    “Not like this please?” Cas whispered as he kissed Dean softly and rolled onto the bed. Dean smiled as he readjusted so that he was sideways he propped his head up with his arm.  
  
  
    “Come here.” Dean rubbed the part of the bed closest to him in which Cas looked shyly up from the covers and scooted towards him his head rested on his chest.  
  
  
    “ Will you stay the night?” Cas laid his hand on his chest as he sighed softly and cuddled closer to him.  
  
  
    “Would you like that?” Dean Rubbed his arm. Cas nodded. “ Ok then as you wish.” Dean kissed his forehead.  
  
  
    “Goodnight Dean.” Cas’ breathing slowed as he started to fall asleep while Dean listened softly to the music.  
  
  
    “ And I can’t help falling in love with you,” Dean whispered softly as he drifted off to sleep.


	9. Good Morning to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep overs, fighting over superman and batman, and well mainly just life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I have posted in a while I have been sick and this chapter took me a little longer than I would have liked but I hope you all enjoy it as much as iI enjoyed writing it.^.^ (PS. Feedback is wanted , also just comment if you feel like it i love talking to you guys and getting your oppinions^.^)

  
Good morning to you  
  
  
Dean woke up to seeing those blue eyes mere inches from his face. He overreacted and got up quickly, only instead of actually getting up he slipped out of the bed, his body was sprawled awkwardly with the blanket wrapped around his waist tightly.  
  
  
“Ahh, son of a.” Dean hissed as he slowly got up. “Ow.” Dean traced his fingers along his neck where he found a small burning bump along it.  
  
  
“Good morning.” Cas smiled softly, as Dean looked at the clock.  
  
  
“morning? Cas it’s almost noon,” Dean looked at him worried.”Oh, crap I’ve got to go. “ He felt his face pull up in worry and discontent.  
  
  
“Not yet,” Cas kissed him. And looked down as Dean's chest as he rested his arms on his shoulders. “ I uh made you breakfast, if that’s what you would call it and I laid your work clothes out for you.” Dean smiled slightly as he placed his hands on Cas’ hips.  
  
  
“Did you now?” he chuckled  as he kissed Cas softly and pulled away as Cas removed his arms.  
  
  
“Yes, on the couch, I’ll see you in the kitchen.” Cas nodded softly before he walked out.  Dean stretched as he walked down toward the couch. He noticed they were pressed and clean, it made his smile slightly as he quickly changed into them. The fresh spring air that drifted in through the curtains the hint of summer riding faintly in the wind. Dean sighed deeply before he walked down the hallway. It was like the rest of the house smooth cool gray walls that were decorated with beautiful golden framed artworks. Dean wandered down the stairs his footsteps echoed softly along the front entrance as he crossed into the living room.  
  
  
He soon found his way to the kitchen by the wafting scent of coffee, eggs, and oregano? Dean looked coyly from behind the wall to see Cas with a piece of bread in his mouth as he was dressing up a sandwich and humming a quaint unfamiliar tune to Dean. The kitchen was was clean and white and nice it had a bar which was connected to the sink and a small white table that laid a couple feet from it.  
  
  
    “Smells good.” Dean cleared his throat as he walked in on Cas, Who turned around the piece of toast slipped out of his mouth his face was in slight shock and embarrassment as he looked Dean over.  
  
  
    “ Well it should, it’s a little secret recipe of mine.” Cas placed a sandwich on the table and placed his hands on the back of the seat and pulled it out for Dean. Who nodded and sat comfortably in the white painted chair. The sandwich in front of him was two pieces of wheat bread that had eggs and yep oregano mixed together. Cas looked at it awkwardly. “It tastes good, trust me.” Cas slightly looked up as he began cutting up oranges and apples. Dean sighed before he took a trustworthy bite. A flavor of explosion burst into his mouth It was salty and fatty and tasted so good to have something homemade for once, not some instant made microwave crap.  
  
  
    “What the hell you put in this, Cas? It’s amazing.” Dean rolled his head back as he took a deep sigh with his mouth full Cas’ delicious sandwich.  
  
  
“Told you it was good,” Cas looked up at Dean with a faint smile as he placed the cut up fruit into a bowl. “ Didn’t I?” He walked up to the table with his own sandwich, two bottles of beer, and well the fruit bowl.Dean could tell he was shaking.  
  
  
    “Whoah whoah, let me help you.” He got up and helped Cas place the items on the table.  
  
  
    “Thank you.” Cas sat down at the table and began to scoot in. “ Uh, Dean?” Dean looked up from his sandwich.  
  
  
    “Yeah.” he looked quickly down to take another bite, as he noticed Cas reached for a piece of fruit.  
  
  
    “Would you spend the night again? “ Dean looked at him slightly confused.  
  
  
    “Why is that?” Dean swallowed his food down hard.  
  
  
    “ Well, I liked being in your company last night and I assumed that given the current state of.” Dean cut him off.  
  
  
    “My family? Huh, look I have my old man to take care of.” Dean looked clearly at him.  
  
  
    “ I clearly understand.” Cas looked back at his plate.  
  
  
    “ Hold on, I’ll uh, I’ll uh be here say nine- thirty?” Dean noticed a clear soft smile tug at the corners of his mouth.  
  
  
    “I’ll be waiting.” Cas quickly took a bite of his sandwich. Dean quickly washed down the last of his food with the half a cup of coffee.  
  
  
    “ I’ve got to go or I’ll be running late.” Dean looked at the clock on the oven. “See you tonight.” He kissed Cas’ cheek and walked out of the house. Not noticing that Cas was faintly touching the heated mark left from his touch. By the time he arrived at work Garth was staring at his neck awkwardly.  
  
  
    “Dude is that a hickey?” Dean grabbed his neck to hide the blackish purple mark.  
  
  
    “Yeah so what’s it to you?”He quickly walked off to work on the car he was given.  
  
  
“Probably from your mystery flower delivery? Huh? “ Garth smirked as Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed the clipboard with his objectives for the day  
  
  
“Shut up Garth.” Dean slid himself underneath the body of a cheaply painted red Camaro. “Let’s see shrapnel lodged in the rear axle and a crack in the engine block. What did this douche do to you, sweetheart.” Dean mumbled as he checked off the list on his clipboard.  
  
  
Dean had finished his shift with cleaning up that Camaro and half a dozen routine inspections like that. By the time he was done he was about nearly exhausted and painted like a coal miner in, oil, and grease from his head on down.  
  
  
    “Heading out Dean?” Garth smiled as he looked up from his computer.  
  
  
    “Uh yeah, tough day today you know? “ Dean shrugged as he collected his things to leave.  
  
  
    “You tell your old man hi and that we miss seeing his ugly mug 'round here.” Garth winked as Dean nodded and headed out to his car.He tried to rub his hands free from debris before he entered his car. He took a wavered breath as he noticed that he had arrived home later than he had wanted to. When Dean opened the door he was surprised to see that Sammy was lying in his chair, his legs flung over the armrest and his head leaning against the other as he worked on school work.  
  
  
    “What the crap are you doing home.” Dean furrowed his brows in confusion as he closed the door.  
  
  
    “Dad picked me up.” Dean could easily notice the venom drip from his voice, and his hazel eyes were glaring like a vicious cat at the work before him.  
  
  
    “Oh.” Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
  
  
    “Yeah, it’s great huh?” Sam mocked as he scribbled harshly with his pencil. “ Dean is that a hickey?”  
  
  
    “Shut up! By the way, did he bring any food?”Dean looked at the empty table. “Huh, of course, he didn’t.” He sighed a he placed his stuff down. He then checked the fridge. “What you in the mood for Sammy?” Dean winced as he tried to figure out what he’d make with the small contents in their fridge.  
  
  
    “ Hmm, a salad I guess?” He glanced over the wall to see Sam shrug.  
  
  
    “Good Cause we’re having leftover uh.” He quickly checked the fridge once over before he closed it again. “ Ziti.” Dean shrugged. “ I’m going to get cleaned up, uh heat it up will you? “ Dean looked at him. Sam nodded as he walked up the stairs. He quickly made his way to the bathroom where he stripped down and entered the shower. The heat felt good against his aching muscles, the water was a thick gray as he scrubbed the grime from his skin. He took a deep breath as he ran his fingers through his hair. He was startled when he heard a knock at the front door and a familiar voice. He quickly turned the knob to the left and dried up as fast as possible he came down the stairs in a faded red shirt and comfortable pants. He looked around and noticed Sammy was talking to Jessica who was stroking his hair softly as his head was laid softly on his lap. Dean smiled softly as he noticed for the first time in a long time Sam was content. It soon turned to muddled dread as he looked at the clock.  
  
  
    “ Sammy you heated up that food right?” Dean shook his hand as he quickly went into the kitchen to see for himself.” Oh, thank God.” He turned down the oven heat just a bit to keep it warm. He pulled it out gingerly and placed it on a hot mat on the table. “Sammy plates!” He barked at a rough whisper as he threw the oven mitts into the corner they belonged in and scrambled through the utensils drawer and pulled out four forks as Sammy came from behind him carrying four pasty white plates.  
  
  
“Jessica if you will sit down please.” Sam’s voice began to crack softly as he hastily placed the plates down and Dean was sporadically cutting and placing food onto them sloppy like as Jessica sat down awkwardly.  
  
  
    “Sammy beer,” Dean called from across the kitchen as Sam nodded and tossed him two beers from the fridge as he approached the table. “Thankyou.” Dean caught both of them and placed them down hard on the table. He cracked his bottle open and gulped about half the bottle he sighed loudly. “Ahh don’t ever do what I just did Sammy.” He took his fork and squared off a piece of food.  
  
  
    “Why’d he chug half a beer?” Jessica looked at Sam awkwardly who kissed her temple.  
  
  
    “I’ll explain later,” Sam whispered softly into her hair as he pulled away.  
  
  
    “So Jessica you’re Sammy’s girlfriend?” Dean smirked coyly as he took another sip from his beer along with a bite of his food. “How’d you meet?” He could see Sam glared at him and a burning sensation lit up across his shin as he kicked it. Dean smiled through the pain as he took another bite of food.  
  
  
    “Library you know that stuffy place where people read.” Jessica taunted as she dragged her fork across her plate slowly.  
  
  
    “ So Sammy told you that story huh?” Dean glanced bored at Sam before he refocused on Jessica.  
  
  
    “What the one about research,” Jessica smirked as she took a bite of food. Dean almost felt himself choke on his food. He reluctantly spat it out onto his plate.  
  
  
    “ Really?” Dean glared at Sam. “ Jessica did he ever tell you about the shed and trying to fly?” Dean smirked a laugh as he saw Sam’s face twist into an angry glare  
  
  
    “Don’t you dare.” Sam pointed at him in defense. As Dean smiled darkly.  
  
  
    “Oh my gosh, you have to tell me.” Her face lit up as she gripped his shoulder.  
  
  
    “Well I was nine and little Sammy here was about the age of four. We were dressed up as Superman and Batman.” Dean smirked softly.  
  
  
    “And which one were you then?” Jessica looked at Sam.  
  
  
    “We all know I was the best one.” Sam winked.  
  
  
    “ Superman?” Jessica guessed quietly as Sam looked slightly offended.  
  
  
    “ What how is superman better, than Batman?” Sam tried to comprehend what had happened.  
  
  
    “ I told you Superman got all the chicks.” Dean chuckled. As Sam and Jessica argued. The door opened and Dean sipped at his beer as he looked at the doorway to see their dad standing there.  
  
  
    “Who’s the lovely lady?” Dean tipped his bottle back hard as he noticed Sam flinch.  
  
  
    “Dad this is Jessica, My girlfriend.” Sam smiled as he glanced slightly towards Jessica and grabbed her hand.  
  
  
    “Well I must say Jessica you look  beautiful, Sammy she almost looks like your mother, Mary would have been pleased to meet you.” John smiled softly. “ So ziti and beer? We running low on food?” He raised an eyebrow towards Dean.  
  
  
    “Yeah, I was planning on doing a grocery run after work tomorrow.” Dean stretched and looked at the clock he noticed it was about seven o’clock. “ Speaking of work Garth says hi and that they are missing you around the shop.” John nodded as he shoveled food into his mouth.  
  
  
    “ Did he now.” Dean shrugged.  
  
  
    “ Yeah, the whole shebang type of deal.” Dean popped his neck.  
  
  
    “ Speaking of work I got another job down in California.” John took a sip at his beer.  
  
  
    “That’s pretty far for a job don’t ya think?” Jessica looked at him slightly confused and Sam gulped hard and looked quickly down at his food.  
  
  
    “ Well, when you do what I do you have to be willing to go anywhere.” John pointed his fork towards Jessica who looked even more confused as Sammy whispered low into her ear before she quietly looked down at her food.  
  
  
    “ So when you leave?” Dean looked quickly back at the clock nervously.  
  
  
    “Tonight actually.” Dean tried to keep from having beer spit out his nose, as Sam let out a deep unexpected sigh.  
  
  
    “What why so early?” He wiped his mouth clean from liquor as his father grabbed the rest of the leftovers and a pack of beer.  
  
  
    “ Because, Dean it’s basically across the country I need to get an early head start?” John looked slightly annoyed as he shut the fridge. Dean lifted his hands up in a small surrender and nodded.  
  
  
    “OK .” Dean shrugged as John wandered to the front door.  
  
  
    “ And Dean look out for Sammy.”  John looked back as he opened the door  
  
  
“Always do .” Dean stretched out his bottle in a salute and then took a sip as his father left. “Sammy, does Ms. Moore need a ride home?” Dean looked anxiously at the clock.  
  
“Not for a few more hours actually.” Jessica smiled softly as she kissed Sam’s cheek.  
  
“Ok then well it’s about eight o'clock Sammy what classes you got tomorrow?” Dean rubbed his eyes he could slightly feel the slight drug like effect from sleep deprivation and alcohol.  
  
  
“Um, some elective courses such as yoga, and a whole bunch of easier classes.” Dean looked at him flabbergasted.  
  
  
“Since when were you into yoga?” He got up to clean his plate and grab another beer.  
  
  
“Since it’s a relaxing pastime.” Sam immediately bit his lip and pointed to Jessica while mouthing the words “ She is.” Dean smiled and shook his head as he tilted his bottle back.  
  
  
“Ok. Huh why don’t you take her home, I’m uh going to hit the hay.” Dean sighed heavily.” Hmm but fist Sammy what are the?” Sam looked at him bored.  
  
  
“ Rules? don’t take a joint from a guy named Don, and no dogs.” Dean nodded as he went up the stairs and to his room. He quickly looked at his alarm to see it was about nine. He bit his lip as he opened his door just a little bit enough to hear Jessica and Sam’s laughter before he closed it and locked it. He took a soft breath before he pushed up his window and slipped out. He hissed in pain as he ripped up his palm from accidentally grabbing a vining rose bush. Dean stayed low to the shadows as he crossed the street trying to avoid getting caught by Sam. He tried to steady his breathing as he took a running start and tried to jump the fence it took more strength then Dean remembered. He felt his arms slip and his gut doubled over as it got stuck on the railing. He breathed hard as he bolstered himself over and landed on the grass on all fours thankfully as he tried to stop the wheezing pain in his stomach. He got up and coughed out a breath as he got up and knocked on the back door.  
  
  
He could see Castiel come running down the stairs as if he was going to trip over himself as he slid across the polished floor in pale blue colored socks. He had this dorky little smile as he had his face pressed to the glass his Crystal blue eyes looked gently down at the lock. Dean could visibly see his hands shaking in excitement. The door was flung open as Cas wrapped his arms around his neck almost throwing Dean off the porch.  
  
  
    “Cas careful.” Dean snorted softly as he tried to keep his balance. He could smell the soft familiar scent of him that smelled highly of flowers and water and pure intoxicating bliss.  
  
  
    “Sorry.” Cas apologized as he unhooked his arms from around him pulling Dean from his dazed daydream.” Dean, you’re bleeding?” Cas pulled his hand up the one that he had unluckily caught in a rosebush. Dean was about to explain that it was nothing as the brunette dragged him into the house. It was so weird sitting in the kitchen watching those gentle and nimble hands work with a small needle and string. But what struck him more was how attractive he looked as it was pulled up in concentration his eyebrows did this thing where they furrowed together and made his eyes all that more vulnerable and soft. “So what you get your hand caught in a car?” Dean looked at Cas puzzled before he realized that he was talking about his hand.  
  
  
    “ Sadly no, it was an unpruned rose bush.” Dean felt embarrassed to say that a flower had bested him. He felt Cas jostle with a snort of laughter as he finished wrapping his hand.  
  
  
    “Good thing I deal with flowers huh.” Cas winked and Dean lit up red revealing the small freckles that peppered his face.  
  
  
      
  
    _Did he just, did he just flirt with me_? Dean tried to keep this thought under control as Cas came over and offered him a glass of orange juice with a shot of Grey Goose vodka.  
  
  
    “ What, you trying to get me hammered?” Dean snorted as he took a sip of the orange flavored alcohol.  
  
  
    “ Not really no.” Cas looked at him very confused, Dean felt his heart pull at the sight of that face. The cute one where he was focused on figuring something out, he had to close his eyes and take a good long drag from his concoction of drink to snap out of his day dream. He noticed Cas was gone he quickly wandered to the living room to see him perched in the window a worn faded blue covered book with a tattered and falling apart spine lay in his hands his eyes were soft and his body was relaxed as he was pressed comfortably against the glass. His drink lay at the side of him. He was mumbling as he read slightly aloud.  
  
Dean smiled softly and sat down in the crook of the couch as he listened.  
  
  
    “ So what're you reading?” Dean looked at the swirling liquid in his glass. As Cas perked up shocked to the point that he almost knocked over his glass.  
  
  
    “ Um it’s The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald, it’s my favorite, do you want to hear my favorite quote? “ Cas looked at him with major eagerness Dean nodded as a smile grew on his lips. “O.K .” He watched Cas animatedly flip through the ancient looking pages browned with age. He cleared his throat as he placed his finger to hold his place. “ No amount of fire or freshness can challenge what a man will store up in his ghostly heart.” Dean could hear the sympathy and sentiment that was laid thickly in his voice as he read. He then listened onward to that emotion filled voice read about a classic world from the roaring twenties. Dean soon found himself resting his head on his lap, warm fingers ran through his hair as he kept reading. His eyelids began to drift heavily closed. For the first time in a long time, he felt warm, fuzzy, and content as those soft touches made his heart flutter with emotion.  
  
  
He awoke with a heavy feeling on his chest and the cool touch of sheets. He abruptly opened his eyes to see Cas was straddling his body he wore one of Dean’s bigger AC/DC shirts and gray sweatpants.  
  
  
    “Good morning.” Cas was fairly quiet as he leaned in his eyes looked over Dean’s face softly as they flitted from his eyes to his lips and then he kissed Dean slowly.  
  
  
“Cas I’m going to be late for work.” He quietly mumbled regrettably as he pulled away from him.    
  
  
“No, you won’t you have the day off.” He kissed Dean’s cheek softly.  
  
  
“ and you know this how?” Dean pulled him away to look at him as he sheepishly showed him his phone.  
  
  
“ Garth lit up your phone last night I was more than curious to see.” Dean smirked and looked at his text messages which clearly stated what Cas had said.  
  
  
“Hmm interesting, I guess I get to spend a little of your day with me.” He kissed him softly, this time, it was longer he felt Cas push close to him as his hand rested on his jaw he felt his thumb trace against his jawline. As he pressed lightly on the small of his back and neck shrinking the space between them. Dean could feel the heat curl in his stomach which was reluctantly killed as Cas pulled away from him.  
  
  
“Come on I’ve got breakfast waiting and at this rate it’s going to be cold.” Cas rolled off of him and walked to the doorway Dean watched that adorable little backside.  
  
“I could get used to this.” Dean chuckled and got out of bed to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way Batman is totally better i have to agree with sammy^.0


	10. Blueberry Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like I said Cas can't cook, Charlie tries to get a girl and Dean gets well black mailed sorta, and well we get introduced to someone special!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still grounded from a computer sorry guys this will take a while to update and stuff due to well my situation but i really do hope you guys will enjoy it. by the way this is a really long one but i had writers block so . enjoy

Blueberry kisses

Dean stretched as he padded into the kitchen fully dressed for the day he was oddly surprised to see Cas was hunched over the stove slightly. There was a faint scent and sizzling of bacon in the air.  

 

“Keeping it warm huh?” Dan yawned as he leaned against the counter and stared softly at Cas who flinched the heavy pan wavered in his hands, he hissed slightly in pain as the grease popped slightly upward and hit his skin.  Dean straightened out a flash of worry flickered across his face. “ You ok? “

 

“Yes I’ll be fine.” Cas rolled his eyes playfully as he smiled toward him. “ And yes I was keeping it warm.” He still looked down at the pan as he placed the strips of bacon onto two plates and turned the flame off on his way to the table.

 

It was a slightly odd assortment of food. A peanut butter and jelly sandwich along with bacon. Well this will be interesting Dean tried to shove the judgement out of his head as he took a bite of the sandwich. It tasted fairly good thick creamy peanut butter that stuck to the roof of your mouth along with the cool and stick sweetness of grape like gel.The taste began to grow stale and sugary in his mouth. He swallowed it down hard as Cas gave him a glass of milk. He tried to take it in positively but couldn’t do it. He looked nervously across the table and then down at his food.

 

“Cas?” Dean took a staggered breath as he folded his hand into a fist and rested his chin on it. He simply gained the response of  of a small grunt as Cas lifted his head his jaw moving up and down as he chewed his food. “ Besides the egg sandwich and this do you know what else to cook?” He noticed his face look down sheepishly as he grew bright red with embarrassment.

 

“ I uh never really got the chance to well learn the art.” He notice Cas look awkwardly at his sandwich. “ Is it really that bad?” He looked up at him curiously.

 

“ What the sandwich? No it’s actually a pretty good sandwich,just not breakfast material.” He shrugged softly and then looked up at Cas again, he kind of looked like a pouting dog. “ You know what , when you get home tonight I’ll teach you a few tricks my mother taught me.” Dean winked at him and he saw Cas' face light up with this energy he couldn’t place his finger on.

 

“Well I will look forward to it.” Cas smiled and took another bite into his sandwich. Dean sucked in a long breath and then as quickly as he could he tore into his sandwich trying to avoid tasting it with each bite he took. When he was finally done he noticed Cas was biting into his last piece of bacon. “Hey uh Cas? “Dean licked the sticky taste off of his thumb as he looked at the sweet creature in front of him.

 

“ Yes?” He took his last bite of bacon as he spoke.

 

“When’s your break today?” Dean wiped his thumb off onto a napkin.

 

“ I’d say around five we are working a pretty late tonight since it’s a Friday why?” Dean watched his slender figure walk across the room and pick up his plate.

 

“ No reason.Cas you don’t have to.” He caught his wrist and notice him stop he locked eyes with him and then felt those lips brush lightly against his before they pulled away all too soon.

 

“ I know but I want to. “ He smirked as he pulled the plate away from Dean's soft grip and placed them in the sink. “You should go Dean.” Dean felt his stomach drop. Did he screw something up? He didn’t know what he had done to offend Cas as he stood up.

 

“Excuse me? “ He felt his eyebrows crease in discontent.

 

“ You need to leave so I can actually go to work?” He noticed Cas' eyebrows arch high in bewilderment. As Dean nodded the pit in his stomach slightly dulled but didn’t entirely vanish.

 

“Oh yeah for sure.” He smiled half heartedly as he wandered to the front door. He felt his heart lurch to an immediate stop as a smooth hand slipped into his. A slight heat raised to his face as he opened the door and turned around to face Cas. A small meek smile hidden on his lips as he looked upwards at him.

 

“ I’ll see you tonight?” Dean nodded as he kissed Cas. Shock ran through his body and echoed through his nerves as Cas' hands grabbed the front of the collar of his shirt and pulled him down and closer to him before he let go. Dean stepped back slightly dazed. “ Good.” Dean shook his head as the door closed a swagger of a smile plastered on his face as he walked across the street and noticed a small yellow bug in the driveway along with the door wide open.

 

“ Ok so her name is Dorothy Baum, she’s a brunette and she’s not half bad looking. She’s a huge wizard of Oz fan which is a plus.” Dean noticed Charlie was resting on the table head crammed over her phone.

 

“ And she does what exactly?” Dean closed the door and placed his jacket on the stairs railway.

 

“Actually she does what you do, except it’s more of a bike thing, she actually has this sweet 1950’s Harley it’s actually kind of  hot.” Dean smirked as he popped open a beer and sat next to her.

 

“But?” He filled in her spacing off.

 

“But, I can’t tell if she’s well if she swings that way? Which is hard cause my gay-dar.” She tapped her head for emphasis. “ Is pretty much flawless except when it comes to girls.” She pouted as she scrolled on her phone.

 

“ Here show me a picture.” He snapped for her phone which she reluctantly handed him. There on the screen was an attractive looking girl she had a 1940’s-1950’s look going for her and her hair was a thick chocolate color of brown that was pinned up in a complicated and extravagant bun.She kind of had a “butch” like aura about her.        ” Yeah she’s totally material.”Dean tossed her back her phone.

 

“And you know this how?” She looked at him with desperation.

 

“ well look at the way she’s smiling, also she has this vibe, and well my gaydar is flawless.” Charlie almost burst outlaughing.

 

“ Yeah says the guy who didn’t explain to us he swung that way.” Dean tensed as a new voice entered the scene and he noticed the little blondie sitting in her corner. “ How long you been dating him? “

 

“Jo, what the he.” He was cut off abruptly.

“Just answer the damn question Winchester.” Joe sounded rather irritated.

 

“ I. But . Did you tell?” Dean looked darkly at Charlie who was acting very normal.

 

“ Hey she caught you kissing him, the night with the motorcycle and just a few minutes ago when you got here. “ Charlie got up and grabbed the last Poptart from the pantry.

 

“Also not to mention I had to take Sammy to school this morning since someone locked his door and didn’t come home till hmm let’s see nine in the morning.” She looked at him with a kill that would have sent him to hell and back.

 

“Look I haven’t told anyone about Cas not Sammy, not Bobby, and Hell not even my Dad he’d skin me alive if he found out. The whole reason Charlie knows is because Crowley was the one who informed her.” He could see the rage boil in her as he mentioned the last name he quickly tried to save himself.” Which he is the one who well set us up.” Dean bit his lip in anticipation of her blowing he could see the small gears in her head turn as she thought it over.

 

“Huh fine but you are telling them about him sooner or later, so what’s he like?” Dean groaned in irritation as he hit his head against the wall.

 

“Ugh Charlie and you what is it with girls and wanting to know personal info.” He sighed.

 

“Hey I got my alibi.” Charlie shook her phone with the picture of Dorothy in front of his face..

 

“Well it would be nice to know since you are too busy keeping him a secret, “ Jo shrugged.” And well I can blackmail you.” Dean tucked his head into his chest as he hung it in despair and sighed deeply.

 

“Uhhh fine what do you want to know.” He sat roughly into his chair and laid his beer hard onto the table. He noticed a delighted smile perk on their faces.

 

“Well first off what color are his eyes?” Dean felt his heart jolt as he remembered those deep azure blues that blazed in his memory. He swallowed softly.

 

“Big and round and blue like the sea.” Dean was staring at the wall as his leaned his chin into his fist his thumb rubbing his jaw softly as he thought of those eyes.

 

“Hmm dreamy, huh.” He snapped out of it as he heard Jo’s voice. “ What does he do as a pastime.” Dean bit his lip as he smirked softly.

 

“He reads classic horrors, and well other classics like Charles Dickens and I think Jane Austen.” He smiled as he drew the rim of his glass to his lips. The memory of Cas and him reading aloud and the touch of his hand sweeping through his hair.

 

“Really what a gentleman, and his work?” Dean glared as he knew what Charlie had just instigated to come up in the conversation. He looked reluctantly at his bottle as he placed it on the table and released an exaggerated and unwanted sigh.

 

“He’s a florist.” Dean blinked slowly as he looked at charlie knowing it didn’t satisfy her . He took another slow drag from his bottle. “Huh he’s my florist.” He groaned as Jo let out a gasp of pure shock and excitement.

 

“Tell me he can cook?” Jo leaned on the table as Dean let out a forced and faked laugh.

 

“Pft .” Dean finished his drink and placed the bottle on its side and rolled it in between his palms on the table.” No that shouldn’t even be a question, speaking of which that’s my date tonight, I’m going to teach him how to make a proper meal, and well This.” He pulled out an old faded water stained 3x5 note card that had soft and beautiful handwriting in blue ink that still looked as vibrant as is it did when she had written it. He could still see her, her blond hair flowing over her shoulders as she hunched over and scrawled her wording beautifully. A smile gently held on her lips as she looked down at him.

 

“ Mary’s Blueberry pie, it’s a classic, He’s bound to love it.” Jo looked at him with a sympathetic smile as he tucked it into his leather jacket he could feel the sentiment fill his throat and chest with a dark and unwanted weight. He quickly cleared his throat.

 

“I hope so, but if he doesn’t we all know I’ll be eating it.” Dean felt a twinge of pride as boasted about his Mother's pie. As Jo rolled her eyes.

 

“ Sure you will tiger, hu by the way Bobby said he’s going to pick up Sammy today.” Jo leaned against the wall. Dean stared up at her oddly.

 

“Why?” Jo looked at him blatantly.

 

“Said he didn’t want him getting in the way so you could pull in extra shifts knowing John probably gambled away most of your earnings.” Dean closed his eyes in a small fit of rage and despair as he knew the reality of those words.

 

“Yeah I got it.” Dean shook his head still fuming on the inside.

 

“Ok. well i got to get ms. Noisy a ride to school it’s not going to be long before they realised that, that check out admissions email wasn’t sent from Ellen so.” Charlie smiled awkwardly as she started to Shoo Jo out the front door. Dean got up and escorted both of them to the door.

 

“Thanks Charlie.” He smiled and shook his head as she hugged him goodbye.

 

“Any time Bitch.” She winked and waved as she walked to her car and drove off. Dean was about to close his door when he saw Cas lock his front door. He wore a soft cotton button up and navy blue pants along with dark black chucks. He couldn’t help but watch the fluid movement of his steps. He whistled a low and long wolf whistle as Cas opened his car door. His head snapped up as he tried to figure out who had called him out. Dean gestured his head softly and smiled as Cas was clearly glaring but it soon turned into a smile as he shook his head and got into the car as Dean winked at him.

 

There were two things Dean had to say about his day off. One it was boring, Two it was tedious, no bland no, well never mind that he had spent most of the day organizing family recipes that Mary had hand written from the time she married John Winchester to the night she died.And right know he was stuck between making her all famous hamburgers, an easy recipe for burritos, and an interestingly easy asian dish.

 

“Screw it.” He shrugged and grabbed the asian dish. Dean made a list of all possible ingredients and walked out toward baby. Her leather seats felt relaxing against his back as he leaned hard into them. He sighed heavily as he turned the key and the engine rolled over with a beautiful roar . Dean spent more than two hours in the supermarket as he dallied his way through the groceries buying everything he needed, and even a few odds and ends like extra blueberries and raspberries to contrast wonderfully with their palettes like his mother had secretly told him when she made her pies for him. Dean took a tedious time trying to find every ingredient which started to get impossibly hard as he went around looking for  sticky rice?

 

“The hell how am I supposed to know?!” Dean whispered under his breath as he looked at the different bags of rices that laid in front of him they ranged from one asian language to another. He groaned as he grabbed his phone and hit the speed dial for the only person he knew would know this type of information.

 

“Dean?” The voice came out whispered “What is it you want I’m in the middle of a class lecture.” Dean looked around the shelves still concentrating on what one to buy.

 

“Sammy what rice was it that mom would buy when she made that curry stuff for us?” He grimaced as he got a stare from a soccer mom in “Love Pink” Sweatpants. He awkwardly pressed himself closer to the shelf and picked up the first thing he could see which was some odd drink that had Japanese printed on it. He knew this because some of it was familiar looking to the “anime” he would watch.

 

“How the hell should I know I was like six months when she died.” He heard the sarcasm and annoyance bleed through his voice.

 

“Sammy that's not what I meant.” Dean grumbled into his hand as he rubbed his face.

 

“ it’s the one with the Korean lettering. Can I go now I’m going to get in trouble.” Sam sounded rather pissed as Dean looked around the shelves.

 

“Almost just.” Dean hesitated.

“Just what?” Sam barked softly rage rang clear in his voice.

 

“Which one is that again?” He visibly heard Sam sigh.

 

“It’s the one with all the circles ok? I’ve got to go.” He grabbed the first bag of rice that he saw with Korean lettering as Sammy hung up.He then brought his shopping cart up to the register the Cashier She had very fake blond hair too much mascara and eye shadow like that of a cheerleader and her nails were painted a very saturated color of pink she gave him a slightly dreamy look as she began to ring up the items.

 

“You like to cook? “She smiled and Dean looked up from his wallet as he pulled out his card.

 

“Hmm oh yeah, it’s a fun pastime when you have the motivation.” He winked slyly as he ran his card through the machine he noticed her blue eyes flutter big with a slight heart break as he grabbed his bags and left. He placed the bags in the fridge not wanting to have to store it only to pull it out again to bring to Cas' house. Dean took a deep sigh before he heavily padded to the couch and fell over onto the comfortable cushions. The down filled cloth felt like what one might imagine a cloud to feel like as the sun lazily poured through the blinds on to his back he soon passed out.

 

Dean startled awake to the sound of a car rolling up the engine stalled noisily before it died. He looked and noticed that the orange ball slipping down the horizon as he looked out the blinds he saw that sexy brunette stride out of his car and into his house. Dean roughly ran a hand through his hair as he collected the food and went wandering out the front door and kept his head down as he strode quickly towards Cas' front door and knocked on it quickly nerves filled his being as he prayed no one was watching. The door opened rather instantly as Cas appeared in the doorway. Still in his work clothes obviously but his shoes were off to expose he was wearing adorable bumblebee socks.

 

“Dean? You’re a rather early didn’t you have a brother to pick up?” Cas looked at him rather confused as he moved out of the way and let him stride in.

 

“ No uh Bobby was taking care of him since it’s going to be more 24 hour round the clock work.” He removed his shoes while explaining as Cas closed his door. “ where do you want me to put these?” Dean showed him his bags as Cas looked astounded and pointed to the kitchen . He smiled and nodded as he made his way to the small and quaint kitchen he opened the fridge and noticed how barren it was well mostly it was filled with rabbit food, and well the main food necessities. He sighed slowly and placed the food on the shelves . When he turned around he noticed Cas was wearing a light blue  button up shirt and was rolling up the sleeves of his deep maroon jacket and soft material jeans while still wearing those cute bumblebee socks.

 

“What are those?” Dean smiled coyly as he had the recipe cards fanned out like a poker deal as Cas wandered closer toward him.

 

“These my darling are some of the easiest and best tasting recipes that come from Mary Winchester's Kitchen and we are going to make curry.” Dean batted the cards lightly against his nose.He noticed how adorable Cas' face was when his eyes closed tightly and he smiled gently before he leaned down and kissed Cas' forehead. “Ok first off do you have a rice cooker?” Dean moved away from him but he could clearly hear Cas hold his breath.

 

“Under the counter on your right.” He softly sighed as he pointed to the cabinet under the counter.. Dean looked from his peripheral vision and saw his face go a soft shade of red. Dean pulled out a brand new still in the packaging rice cooker.

 

“Cas have you even used this?” Dean flipped the box in his hands as he placed it on the counter.  

 

“I was intending to but never got around to it.” Cas rubbed the back of his neck as he watched

 

“Well this will be fun.” Dean popped his fingers  and pulled out a pocket knife as he started to work on uncasing the small circular machine from its box “ Cas can you open these please and follow the recipe.” He pointed to the two bags of rice that he had placed by the edge of the island and slid the cards over to him as he had just finished prying out the contraption out of its complicated cardboard prison. Cas nodded and took the scissors . Dean smiked as he noticed Cas' back was towards him as he started to cut the top of the bags. As he picked up all the pieces of the torn up box and made his way to the trash can as he smacked Cas' rear. He almost laughed at the small yelp that escaped his mouth. Dean looked at him and bit his lower lip trying to conceal his laughter but Cas was glaring at him darkly.

 

“It’s not funny Dean.” He pouted softly as looked over the counter and grabbed the measuring cup and began to shovel out the soft grains of snow colored rice.

 

“Kind of was.” Dean sounded muffled as he was reaching into another cabinet for pots pans.  He winked and placed a pan with butter on the stove. He turned the dial and waited for the popping click as the flame lit up underneath it. He softly turned the dial down. “ Ok look in the fridge and grab the chicken.” Dean heard the sound of the fridge open.

 

“What am I looking for exactly?” Dean turned around to see Cas searching around the shelves.

 

“It’s the one wrapped in saran wrapped tightly around the tray of soft pink slimy looking things.” He noticed a weird grimace pull across his face as he gingerly pulled out the chicken.

 

“This it?” Dean looked down and nodded his head as he sauntered across the to the counter with a cutting board in his hand and placed it on the the cold granite.

 

“ Ok cut it into cubes. “ Cas looked at him wide eyed and nervous.

 

“Ok .” He nervously pulled out and started cutting the best he could for his knowledge.” Like this?” He pointed down at the halfly botched chicken.

 

“Sort of here.” He softly walked up behind Cas and cupped his hands softly on his. He rested his chin on his soft shoulder. He could feel the heat radiating from his cheeks as he guided Cas' fingers into cutting the chicken into delicate cubes. He heard Cas humming some unnoticable tune. They finished cutting everything from the chicken to the small amounts of herbs. He once never left Cas' side. He swayed softly with him to the song he was humming. “ Ok now we place it all into the pan. “ Dean let go and started cleaning his hands, Cas followed. He blushed as Dean kissed his forehead. He then reached into the fridge and pulled out Cream he placed it in the pan the aroma filled the air with rosemary and spinach . He could clearly hear Cas' stomach grumble.

“Hungry?” He smiled as Cas held his stomach.

 

“Possibly. What's the rest of this for?” Cas motioned to the other carton of cream, the four things of blueberries, a small portion of raspberries, butter, and the giant amount sugar along with pastry flour.

 

“That my angel is a special treat for after we eat this.” Dean walked towards him and grabbed his hips slightly as Cas turned on some music. It was a classic french noire music that set a soft toned mood as they swayed and kissed.He soon heard the cream start to simmer and thicken as he let go of him to check on it. “Bowls?” He saw Cas motion toward the cabinet right of his head. He opened it and pulled out two deep white bowls as he scooped up a few ladles full of rice and sauce and filled up their bowls. He turned around and noticed Cas was holding spoons up to his face. Dean nodded as he made his way towards the table.

 

Dean looked up slyly from his bowl as he noticed Cas' face relax softly as he sighed in pleasure Dean softly snorted into his soup as he took a bite the flavors of rich cream sauce and buttered chicken bursted through his mouth he remembered all the soft sentimental memories his mother had created for him when she made this. He was astonished to see how fast Cas had finished his plate it basically took him and him alone like an hour and thirty minutes to finish the entire pan.

 

“Wow!” He looked raised his eyebrows in bewilderment as he saw Cas looking sadly at the pan slightly upset. “Like it?” Dean grabbed the dishes and started to clean them.

 

“Yes I haven’t had food like that in a long time,” he turned his head and eyed him curiously.” Don’t get me wrong, i’ve had food but not good homemade food.” Cas joined him in cleaning. “ So how are we going to make stuff out of this?” He pointed to the random jumble of ingredients that laid on the counter.

 

“Ever had homemade blueberry pie?” Dean dried his hands as he placed the last dish on the drying rack.

 

“Well i’ve had pie before, but never home made pie, like the Marie callender's pie if that’s what it’s called?” Dean looked at him slightly in awe.

 

“O.K well we’re going to make my mother's blue ribbon winning Blueberry pie. “ Dean pushed the recipe card towards Cas.

 

“This says Dean’s Pie.” Dean felt heat pull to his face in shallow embarrassment.

 

“Never mind that, it's actually really good .” He could feel Cas' smirk burn through his clothing. He noticed his freckles start to stick out due to the high contrast in red that flushed across his body as he asked Cas to measure  and add things. “ Cas you ever made fruit reduction? “ Dean noticed Cas was in front of him his hands full dripping wet raspberries.

 

“ What the hell is that?” Cas looked at him softly as he placed the raspberries on a towel and dried his hands.

 

“It’s a really fancy syrup come here.” Dean turned and opened an arm to bring him to the stove as he placed a sauce pan on the stove. Cas timidly came to his side and waited in front of the stove as Dean placed raspberries, peeled blueberries and a small amount of cream in front of him. “ Do you have any red wine?”

 

“In the fridge.” Cas  turned to notice Dean looked into the fridge and found a nice red merlot

 

“Hmm this will taste fine.” He smiled as he pressed close toward Cas and poured a little more than needed. He smirked as Cas flinched into him slightly his mouth hung in aw as the soft flames of blue began to lick around the sides of the pan before all the alcohol burned away.Dean leaned close to his ear so he could whisper softly into his ear. “ O.K so you are going to let this simmer and when all the alcohol boil out let me know.” He winked as he opened up the flour and sprinkled it across the counter. He turned and noticed that he owned a kitchenaid.

 

“Oh thank God.” He mumbled as the idea of having to hand mix the entire crust he quickly dumped butter, pastry dough and a pinch of salt. He turned it up to the lowest setting to keep from making it dense and killing the possible flakey dough.by the time it was light,fluffy,and not to sticky.He pulled the dough off the machine  and split half of it, it landed on the counter with a loud smack.he then began to knead it softly before he used his hands to stretch it out into a rough circle before he rolled it out till it was thin and transclucent as he brought it up to the light as he went to line the small glass tin he’d brought lined the allready greased sides in the thin pastry and into the freezer to chill. Only once did he look up when Cas called to him to let him know that the sauce was done. Dean smiled as he switched the pan with another one.

 

“What's this for?” He watched Dean place four cups of sugar onto the surface below along with blueberries and the smallest amount of water.

 

“Filling you can’t have pie without filling.” He handed Cas another spoon and stayed behind him one hand rested on his and the other was situated comfortably on his side He could feel the warmth of his skin radiate through the jacket and Dean could feel his fingers unconsciously wander down and then slowly across his abdomen long fingers while touching toned skin tan skin. Dean buried his nose into Cas' neck and took in a sharp breath of what smelled like ocean spray, warm vanilla, and crushed rose petals. He nuzzled in deeper, his nose caressed into warm skin. He smirked deeply into his neck as he heard a soft gasp and then a bliss of giggles as he teasingly nuzzled his nose into his neck as Cas was now giggling up  a storm.

 

“Dean stop it.” Dean chuckled as Cas Squawked out for him to stop the embarrassing torture. He couldn’t help but laugh and back away as Cas swatted him away slightly yet teasingly furious with a small dish towel. “It’s not funny.” Dean smiled as he straightened out and lifted Castiel up by his hips placing him down on the opposite  counter in front of him and kissed him softly on the cheek.

 

“You’re right.” He then planted a raspberry of a kiss on his neck and darted out from Cas reach and around the back towards the stove where he pulled the piping hot filling and scooped them into the chilled tin he then carefully took the rest of the dough and stretched it out before he pinched in place to cover the naked and exposed blueberries. He smiled in triumph as he tossed down a soft bread like crumble before  he pulled out a knife and carved the letters. C.N+D.W as he looked back at Cas and placed it in the oven. He looked softly at Cas and then a blinding light flashed across his vision .

 

He looked up to see Cas’ pale fingers caressing a vintage camera he smiled as he bit his lip and looked innocently up at Dean who was shaking his head from the dazing light that was still clearing up around his vision.

 

“ Yeah i think that one is a keeper.” Cas smiled as he pulled the polaroid out and shook it softly. He noticed him pull out a sharpy and scrawl in his beautiful handwriting a Date, a name , and a number this was labeled 56. Dean looked at it curiously.

 

“ Have you been taking pictures of me?” He prospected the small guilt that lit up in the back of those azure eyes.

 

“Possibly.” Dean lifted his jaw so he could  stare steadily into those emerald orbs that sparkled brilliantly in the steady amber glow of the setting sun that filtered in through the blinds. He gravitated closer towards those soft pink colored lips. He could feel their heart rate accelerate and their smells start to mingle as his lashes started to heavily flutter shut he could almost taste taste the Ocean that wafted off of Cas’ skin before they were rudely interrupted by the timer.  Dean groaned internally as he pulled away and went to grab the pie out of the oven. His nose and stomach groaned loudly at the loving smell of blueberries. He watched Cas discreetly from behind his heavy lashes as he cut away a good piece of it. Pulling the knife up to expose a center full of big blue orbs so compact it looked like a mine of deep sapphires.

 

He couldn’t help but chuckle as he saw Cas lick his lip while he drizzled the blood like color of the reduction they had made. He watched the soft color contrast and steam billowed from the instant touch of the cool syrup like fluid. Dean decorated the side of the plate fancy like with the rest of the drippings before he placed the spoon back into its reserved pan. He smiled softly as he hand a the plate to him fork in hand. He noticed Cas bit his lip nervously before he grabbed it and stuck it softly into the golden pastry. Dean watched his elegant movements from the way his pale nimble fingers softly caressed the silver in his hands and then he lost it as the desert made it to those soft lips. That parted beautifully around the metal a soft flush entered Cas’ face from the unexpected heat yet soft savory acidic and sweet flavors that burst along his taste buds. Dean noticed a small amount of the reduction had smeared across his cheek. Subconsciously he licked his thumb and sat up to clean the residue away. Green eyes wandering from Blue orbs, to scarlet cheeks. His thumb began to trace his bottom lip. That was when he truly couldn’t contain himself.

 

He wrapped his hands through dark brunette hair and their lips collided at first very chaste only to turn needy and wanton. Soon he felt Cas wrap his legs around his waist as he could taste the sweet taste of wine and blueberries as Dean made his way to the closest and convenient spot available at the time… The couch. He quickly felt hands wander down his shirt and then the most surprising thing happened Cas stuck his tongue down his throat as he opened his parted lips. A deep growl blazed possessively through him as he felt Cas remove his jacket and drag his body over him. Dean pulled back quickly for a breath he could see Cas flushing a rosy red and his eyes were lidded heavily with lust. Making those blue eyes stand out more exoctically than ever. He smiled softly with a small consenting nod as he pulled his shirt over his head. He then began to help the man before him with the buttons that kept him away from his goal. Dean groaned in frustration and decided to just well in his words.

 

“Fuck it.” His hands grabbed at the shirt and with that there was a long sound of popping and shredding material. Dean looked down softly at the man below him he was softly cut and gorgeous especially the way those soft halos of blue looked at him Dean lowered himself to connect their lips again into a steamy battle their tongues moving in sync like a well trained dance as Dean slowly pulled away to leave kisses along his jaw and then slowly wandered down his neck and chest leaving burning nips and bruises in his wake his tongue dragged slowly across the burning, broken veins. He smirked slightly as he felt him squirm underneath him before he caught those sweet lips again. He tasted blueberries, and the ocean and rain covered petals as his hands wandered down to his pants his fingers grabbed hold of the zipper.

 

There was an eerie cough and then the zipper sounded into the awkward silence as Dean tensed and Cas flinched. Dean craned his neck to a man with soft golden brown hair and lollipop in his mouth the stick stuck out awkwardly in his smirk. Cas grabbed Dean back and looked over his shoulder with a deep glare.

 

“Hi ya Cassie did you miss me?” The man sniggered while he gave Dean the ‘I’m so going to kill you if you touch him’ face while Cas fell hard into the cushions as he man cackled up the stairs.

 

“Who the hell is that?” Dean looked at Cas confused who was sighing deeply and his eyes closed in unwanted frustration.

 

“My brother… Gabriel.”

 


	11. You are not getting a Moose!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is stuck with Gabriel for a few hours and then is some how invited to a family reunion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry that this took for ever any who i hope you like there are bits of french in this but are simple so yeah .... uh Anywho leave a comment please for either feed back or just to say hi i love to talk to you guys^.^ anyways read on!

You are not getting a Moose!

****

Gabriel was a very odd creature. He had very good looks which must have ran in Cas’ family due to the fact that his eyes flamed an unearthly color of champagne the way the greens swirled lividly with warm golden browns and his hair was roughly  about the color of golden brown ,it was long enough that it curled around his ears and nape of his neck , it wasn’t some dirty mullet like Ash or any other redneck trucker that seemed to stop by Ellen’s place no it was sophisticated and made him seem slightly regal or god like in a sense. He seemed to have a fair build on him and he looked like he was a model for something or other. Still Dean didn’t like the way those excotic colored  eyes stared at him with this fire that was willing to destroy everything like that of a powerful bird watching its prey. It made his skin crawl and his stomach twist.  Dean had received this so called glare when he was walking from the bathroom to Cas’ room  toothbrush in mouth and shirt off like every night before they went to bed. 

****

Gabriel quickly stepped in the closed door way with a smug smile and his arms folded his vivid eyes still locked in a piercing soul judging glare as Dean cocked an eyebrow at him while he looked up.He placed his toothbrush on the bathroom counter before he sized up Cas’ older brother.

****

“Excuse me .” he mumbled as he tried to get around the older man and get to the room he had been summoned to mere minutes ago. Gabriel blocked him and snickered as Dean tried the other side and he was cut off yet again, he had tried again again only to be blocked and frustratedly refused to play this game of cat and mouse. “ OK that’s it! Get your Flying Monkey rump out of the way!” Dean noticed the archangel’s namesake ark a brow but his eyes never changed from their dead silent stomach twisting glare. 

****

“You’re not sleeping with him are you?” Gabriel’s voice intrigued otherwise. It sounded rather entertained at the subject yet still he could see the shroud of ‘PROTECTIVE BROTHER’ scream clearly from his entire being. 

****

“ Wouldn’t you like to know.” He smirked which was  probably not the best thing to do but it was kind of too late for him realize as those eyes grew stone cold and swirling in fury. Within second Gabriel had pinned him against the wall his hand had a firm grip on his throat and pushed him deeply into the wall. Dean began to feel his shoulder blades press uncomfortably into the dry wall. His eyes began to burn and his adam’s apple seemed to press dryly toward the back of his throat. Dean coughed dryly as he looked into those now furiously searing eyes. 

****

“ Here’s the thing Dean-o.” Dean furrowed his brows as Gabriel stretched out the added vowel. “ I’ll like you, Hell Cassie doesn’t even shut up about you, but I like Cas more. So if you try anything and I mean anything while I’m here then I’m going to make you feel like you’re dying every Tuesday for the rest of your life.” 

_ Wait was today actually Tuesday?  _ Dean questioned himself as he felt those thick hands close deeper across his windpipe. He half choked on his own breath.

****

“ Understand? “ Dean nodded as Gabriel let go and he coughed out hoarsely as he rubbed his now dry throat tears stung to his eyes as he rubbed his throat.”Great.” He watched the older man pull out another lollipop and place it into his mouth. Dean rolled his eyes as he still rubbed softly at his throat and entered Cas room. His eyes opened wide as he saw water dripping from the nape of Cas’ neck. Water droplets slid down along his pale back elegantly rolling over soft muscles and carved shoulder blades. He was wearing some boxers and humming to the strange composed music that Dean had never heard before, but he could clearly identify instruments such as a cello, Piano, and maybe a trumpet.He silently walked up behind Cas and hooked his chin over his shoulder as he kissed along the base of his neck where his shoulders dipped and connected with his throat. He felt the vibration of Cas chuckled softly and dragged his fingers into Dean’s hair. He smiled softly into Cas’ neck. 

****

“Let me guess Gabriel talked to you.” Cas purred softly like a cat as he turned around to stare at Dean. 

“Gabriel’s uh  interesting.” Dean placed his hands on Cas’ hips “ Is he like this with all your boyfriends?” His green eyes turned into a hard color of jade as he watched Cas.

“No to be honest Dean Winchester.” Cas bit as his lips his blue optics moved out of Dean’s gaze for a moment. “ I well, you are my first.” He moved shyly into Dean’s chest and he rested his head in the hollow of his throat.Dean rubbed soft circles into his shoulder with his thumb. He chuckled softly before he kissed the top of his head.His hair smelt of irish spring soap and clean linens along with the aromatic scent of roses. Dean felt Cas’ ribcage start to expand and is breathing began to grow fuller and deeper. He softly smiled as he slipped his left hand under Cas’ knees and picked him up to take him to bed. He placed him under the soft feather down and Sheets. Dean was about to join him when his phone buzzed he checked the message I.D to see it was Garth. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Garth:> We got the biker mechanic Dorothy from the shop on the other end of town to come in and work on that vintage Harley.. You have the day off.

********  
  


Wait you got Dorothy to come in?<:Dean

****

Garth:> Yes ya dingbat. 

****

Ok well thanks Garth<: Dean 

****

Garth:> Any time 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Dean popped his neck as he turned off his phone and slipped into the warm bed with Cas his hand slipped under his head and his other wrapped round his shoulder and pulled Cas closer to him so that his head was nestled slightly on his chest. 

********  
  


Dean woke up to heavy metal music blaring through the room. He felt Cas bury his head deeper into his chest and pull a pillow over his ears as a non speaker voices started singing like a dead rat along with it. All of the sudden the singer did a stage dive onto the bed landing hard and splitting Cas and Dean up . Dean opened his eyes to see it was Gabriel in plaid boxers. 

****

“Wakie wakie Cassie eggs and bacon.” Cas grumbled and threw his pillow at Gabriel. 

****

“You are just saying that so I can make you breakfast. “Dean smirked as he watched the tired little cas kick Gabriel hard in the gut.

****

“Yeah cause I like to eat your eggs and bacon tastes better than Luci’s burnt toast.” Cas sat up and smacked his lips as he yawned  his shoulders made a dull hollow pop as he stretched. His blue eyes were foggy and slightly heavy as he stared at Dean and gave him a very sleepy smile which then turned into a grimace as Gabriel was shaking his leg vigorously to the point that it was shaking the bed.

****

“Ok. ok. Give me a moment Gabe.”He hit him hard in the shoulder before He scouted off of the bed and left. Cas rolled softly towards Dean and rested his head on his chest. 

****

“I thought you were a morning person?” Dean smirked as he kissed his head. 

****

“I am but not when Gabe is here.” His voice was low and groggy before he let out a sigh before he kissed Dean slowly. Dean chuckled. 

****

“Am I to guess cooking doesn’t run in your family?” Dean gave him a soft squeeze and kissed Cas’ forehead, and smiled as Cas shrugged his eyes were soft and vulnerable.Dean couldn’t help but think that was adorable. He quickly showered his face with kisses making Cas giggle before he stopped he planted one soft kiss at the tip of his nose. “We better get up or he’s going to come in here again isn’t he.” Dean stared at the door like it was a time bomb. Cas nodded and rolled over him making Dean groaned as he received a soft elbow to the gut well as soft as you can when your are trying to roll over someone. Dean watched Cas slip on one of Dean’s band shirts  and then a pair of sweatpants. He coaxed a finger before he walked out of the bedroom. Dean smiled darkly as he pulled on a shirt and pants and followed him. 

****

“ Cassie since prom season is under way .. I thought I’d help with the shop.” Dean noticed Gabriel was flipping through a magazine on the table boredly. 

****

“No I have workers for that who I pay, besides last time you tried to help you messed up the girl's corsage so bad we were behind by four flowers or more.” Cas sighed as he was slaving over his stove making his famous egg sandwiches. 

****

“So then what am I supposed to do?” He pouted like a child as Dean rolled his eyes and sat at the bar. 

****

“ I don’t know Gabe go and bug Crowley and Lucifer? Or maybe.” He made eye contact with Dean. who shook his head automatically and started mouthing the word”No” 

****

“What Cassie?” Gabe looked at him interested.

****

“You could hang out with Dean? I’m sure he would be willing to show you the sites or the local book store?” Dean was still shaking his head and glaring at Cas. 

****

“Eh I guess I can deal with Dean-o.” Dean hit his head on the counter then hissed under his breath at Cas. 

****

“Oh you owe me a lot Novak a lot!.” He bit his lip and Cas just smiled kindly as he placed his food in front of Dean and kissed the corners of his mouth. 

****

“ I know .” He whispered breathily into his ear it made a deep chill run down his spine, his legs heavy, and his stomach tighten. He watched his eyes as he gave him a look that dripped with dark pure lust. He smiled a smile that matched his face and was about to get up when Gabe let out a cough and Dean looked back to see his face and Dean lowered back into his seat. 

****

“Starwars? “ Dean tried to make a reference out of Cas’ words. 

****

“What?” Both boys looked at him confused. 

****

“What? Are you?! ok never mind I’m getting you the books.” Dean bit into his sandwich.

****

So this was how that was how he was now standing at a bookstore with his boyfriends over protective brother trying to get Cas a book of intractate pop culture . 

****

“Is it this one.” Gabe showed him a book that had some provocative couple on the front. 

****

“No.” Dean rolled his eyes as the wandered over the sci-fi section. 

****

“This one.” His voice was starting to get annoying. 

****

“For the last time no!” Dean shouted. There was the sound of someone clearing their throat. Dean looked up to see his brother wearing a work uniform with a green barns and nobel vest and a small name tag on his shoulder said “Moose” Dean rolled his eyes knowing Crowley was the only one who called him that and was the one who got him the nerd job. 

****

“Gentlemen may I help you?” Dean took a deep sigh and looked at the rows of books in front of him. 

****

“Yes I’m looking for the star wars series.” Dean snorted as the flabbergasted look Gabe was giving Sam. 

****

“ Dean it’s right here.” Sam pulled at the top of the spine of the books that were basically in front of him. 

****

“Oh yeah , I guess jabber jaw here wouldn’t shut up.” Dean rolled his eyes as sam gave him the “serious” face. “Get back to your job.” He shooed him off and Sam shook his head as he walked off. Dean began to grab multiple books and he noticed Gabe let out a low whistle. 

****

“ Crowley was right I’d hit that Moose any day.” Dean looked to see Gabe’s jaw that was slack open the red lollipop visible in his mouth as he stared at Sam. 

****

“Shut up and shut your jaw.” Dean said shortly as he stuffed a book back and trade it for a better version. 

****

“What do you think he’s not hot like Cas hmm he not up to Winchester code? “ Dean locked his jaw and stared at the ceiling with a snort. 

****

“It’s not that .” He looked around to see if people were in hearing range.” It’s not that he’s not hot it’s that he’s my brother you ass hat now shut you mouth before I rip your lungs out.” Dean growled as he had a thick stack of books in his arms and stormed off to the counter, which Sam was handling. 

****

“Hello.” Gabe’s voice rolled with a lust like purr before Dean stomped on Gabe’s foot as he sat dreamily over the counter his champagne eyes were soft and then turned hard and heavy as he glared deeply toward him.

****

“Hi.” Sam nodded curtly as he rang them up. “ Dean why are you buying these aren’t you a non reading kind of guy?” Sam looked at him bewildered as Dean swiped his card. 

****

“ I uh wanted to show a friend since they’ve never seen them, also how’s Bobby’s?” Dean looked at him worried. 

****

“ Well it’s Bobby you know not really there but more of a dad then dad.” Sam shrugged as he handed him the receipt. 

****

“Yeah , I’m going to stop by in a couple days Garth texted me that i have another late night shift but I’ll be fine.” Dean smiled as Sam nodded. “ Have a good day little brother.” He elbowed Gabe hard in the ribs as he waved off towards Sammy.  

********  
  


Dean had never met anyone more annoyingly frustrating as Gabe wasn’t shutting up about Sammy over the phone to Crowley. 

****

“Yeah you were right Luci his eyes are these like brilliant hazel that light up with his face and.” Dean had it he took the phone and threw it. 

****

“What the hell was that for?” Gabe arched an eyebrow.

****

“Ok how about some ground rules , I don’t ‘touch’ your brother you don’t talk about mine fair?” Dean looked at him seriously. And Gabe shrugged with a nod. “ Thank you.” He grumbled. “ I’ve had my fair share of Novak's.” Dean shook his head. 

****

“Pft you think I’m a Novak oh hell no did Cas even tell you that we are half siblings?” Dean nodded slightly but looked confused. 

****

“Yeah but what do you mean?” He shrugged. 

****

“ Our father was well not the most secure in relationships, he was more serious with Lucifer, Michael, Raphael,and my mother but well he moved on and then met some quebecian girl and lo and behold there he was a small french speaking two year old dropped on our doorstep our father had stepped out at that time so..” Gabe was cut off when the door opened. “ Castiel Vous ne lui avez pas dit que vous parliez français?” Cas looked at him with complete understanding.

****

“il n'a jamais été soulevée.” He shrugged as his canadian french was spoken flawlessly as he placed his placed some bags into the kitchen.

****

“What?” Dean looked confused and Cas just smiled. 

****

“je t'aime mon cher.” He noticed Cas’ face was a soft red and was looking at him earnestly as Gabe rolled his eyes. “ Gabriel.” His accent rolled a bit as Gabriel looked at him. “ Lucifer et Crowley voulaient aller dîner avec Dean , vous et ce soir signifie puisque vous êtes en ville . Soins à se joindre ?” Dean heard his name but other than that it went flying past his head.

****

“Wait what am I doing?” Dean saw gabriel snicker at his face.

****

“Oui.” Dean knew that meant yes as Gabe nodded his head. 

****

“What is going on ?” Dean looked at Cas who sat on his lap. 

****

“Crowley and Lucifer wanted to go on a double date tonight and invited Gabe since he’s in town and Lucifer never really see Gabe a lot do to the  habit of their work. So i agreed we go.” Cas kissed his cheek. 

****

“Ok just one thing.” Dean looked at him seriously. 

****

“ Oui?” Cas looked at him curiously. 

****

“ Please don’t be speaking another language the entire time.” He shook his head at the smirking beauty . 

****

“Oh but You look so cute , but yes I understand.” Cas cuddled into him “ You haven't shaved.” Cas ran a hand over his chin. 

****

“ Would you like me to?” Cas shook his head. 

****

“No I think a beard would look good on you not like a hipster beard but you know.” Dean snorted and nodded before he kissed the top of his head.That was when Cas stretched and yawned. “I’m going to get ready.” He winked as he strode up the stairs. Dean sat there in the awkward silence watching Gabe pull out another lollipop.

****

_ Seriously! Where does he gets those? _ Dean questioned before Cas came running down the stairs in  his navy blue suit  a soft blue cotton button up , his usual trench coat and a cream and blue striped tie that was sitting on his neck crooked. Dean Smiled softly as he stood up and helped him straighten his tie. 

****

“Ready?” He looked at Dean curiously and he nodded as he followed him out into the driveway. Cas tossed Gabriel his keys as he made his way towards ‘baby’. Dean looked slightly confused. “ Are we taking her or what?” He smiled at Cas’ response as he jogged towards Cas and opened the door, and made his way to the driver's seat. 

****

“Where are we off to?” He looked excited at Cas. 

****

“ It’s a secret.” Cas smiled and began to direct him in a bundle of directions till they ended on the well risky part of town where there was warehouses and other untrusting things till they ended up in front of a small brick house that was tucked away in the far part of an alley. It had a small chinese lettering above it. The air was thick with spice and exotic aroma. Dean opened up Cas’ side of the car and looked at him nervously as he approached the door. 

****

“Cas this doesn’t look safe.” Cas snorted and rolled his eyes. 

****

“I thought adventure was our thing? It’s our thing right?” Dean smiled at the confused and literal face that pulled across Cas’ naive face, and nodded as he opened the door. The air got thicker with asian spice making Dean’s stomach almost rumble There was a woman who was small and Asian at the front, she wore a tight black dress and classic pearls. She was holding two black menus.

****

“Mr. Novak.” She addressed Cas casually and smiled as she handed him their menus and pointed them to a booth in the back Cas nodded and spoke a soft thank you as he approached the booth.

********  
  


“Who was that ?” Dean looked at him confused. 

****

“Amber, Crowley’s assistant.” Cas shrugged. There were two men who were sitting relatively close the first one was slightly short wearing a pure black suit and black tie and had a scottish accent the man next to him had grey blond hair and cobalt blue eyes that stared bored and coldly at everyone Dean guessed this was Lucifer due to the unearthly and model like which Dean assumed was everyone in Cas’ family . He wore faded grey shirt and worn out jeans he had a small dubious look in his eyes like he was up to no good as he messed with the straws and started launching the wrappers as he puffed out his cheeks and smirked when it hit Dean straight in the face .

****

“Lucifer, Crowley, Meet my boyfriend Dean Winchester.” Lucifer looked bored as he stood up and  shook Dean’s hand. 

****

“Pleasure to meet the one who corrupted my brothers heart.” Lucifer smiled sarcastically as Crowley tried to keep back a smirk. 

****

“ I don’t understand what’s so funny?” Cas looked at Lucifer very confused. 

****

“Naomi.” Lucifer spoke as he threw his head back and stared at the ceiling. 

****

“That explains everything.” Cas sighed and leaned into Dean’s shoulder. The door opened loudly and everyone turned heads except for the three in the booth with Dean. Gabriel came barging in he was always one for grand entrances as he slinked over to their booth. 

****

“Luci, Cassie, Fergus.” Gabriel stretched the last name and Crowley returned his name with a glare. 

****

“Seriously it was the one time we let Rowena over and he had to be there?” Crowley looked at his idiotic brother-in-law and leaned into Lucifer. 

****

“What I like your name Fergus.” Lucifer smiled sheepishly as Crowley glared deeply before Amber came along and whispered something into his ear. Crowley nodded and followed her towards the front entrance where there was the two girls and a ‘moose’ Dean shrunk his head so only his eyes could be seen over the top of the cushions. He saw a tall girl compared to Crowley  who had loose wavy black curls and a too perfectly white smile. Dean could clearly notice that it was Ruby here eyes were black thick like poison as she smiled fakely towards Jessica as Sammy escorted her to his seat.

****

Dean turned around and looked at Lucifer and Gabe who were visibly looking over the side of the booth their eyebrows arched and let out a low whistle. As they watched Sam’s backside. 

****

“ Told you he was a Moose.” Lucifer smirked as the waitress offered them their entree. “ But trust me Gabe he doesn’t swing that way .Sadly.” Lucifer took a swig of scotch from Crowley’s glass . Who well ripped it out of his hands. 

****

“ Oh won’t you just shut up and pay attention to me.” Crowley snorted and kissed him deeply. 

****

“Well aren’t you a good dog.” Lucifer spoke softly as he kissed him again. Dean swallowed hard before he cleared his throat and split up the two’s dramatic scene.

****

“So uh Crowley , How do you know Ruby?” Dean looked at the menu and noticed there was luxury frood that ran up to thirty or more the cheapest thing Dean could find was a twenty five dollar lobster. His eyes looked wide. 

****

“ Oh Ruby. She and her older sister Meg are my only youngest members of kin.” Dean looked slightly confused. 

****

“ Meaning they are the only Cousins plus they're really close toward our family right Cas.” Lucifer smirked into his menu and Cas grew flustered. 

****

“ Meg wait isn’t that the girl you told Balthazar to say hello to our first date?” Dean tired to look for something not that expensive. 

****

“Oh Meg was much more than that girl once upon a time.” Gabe chuckled as Cas sent him a threatening glare. 

****

“Gabriel shut up you knew it was fake Meg was just my friend and she will always be that plain and simple anyways we all know what happened when I came out.” Cas whispered shyly. Dean wrapped his arm around his shoulder and kissed along the top of his ear when a waitress came over. 

****

“Can I help you Mr. MacLeod?” The women smiled and Dean noticed Lucifer get slightly protective over his scottidog. 

****

“ Hm yes we want the usual, Gabe? What are you in the mood for?” Gabe looked up from his menu.

****

“ I want a fruity cocktail like a margarita, Hmmm and the rare portobello steak along with my original desert.” He smiled Dean’s eyes went huge as he calculated the money was reaching over a hundred dollars. 

****

“I see you are experimenting outside your comfort zone.” She smirked as she wrote down his order “And for you Mr. Novak I assume you will be drinking chardonnay along with your usual?” She looked softly at Cas who nodded with a pleasing smile. “And you?” She turned towards Dean. 

“I uh..” He looked rather nervously towards Crowley. 

****

“Dean get whatever you want I own the restaurant and pay the chef so it’s all free.” Dean nodded and cleared his throat. 

****

“Jack daniels on the rocks, and I think the Masala curry bun sounds interesting.” Dean half heartedly shrugged as she nodded and took their menus. 

****

“Anyways Castiel are you going to the beach house on the fifteenth of next month? Of course you’d be bringing Dean I’m sure Meg and The rest of the family would love to meet him.” Lucifer smiled playfully as he rested his head on his hands and look nonchalantly toward his little brother.

****

“You mean the fifteenth of June next month?”Cas looked at Dean as he thought it over. “Yeah i guess if it’ll work. You’ll need a week off work though.” 

“Wait what’s the Beach House?” Dean looked at Crowley for the information as their food came. 

****

“It’s basically the family reunion of Their father’s Heirs down at a house in Oregon kind of a friendly get together in a heartfelt way.” Crowley shrugged as he started to cut at his stake. The night went on with laughter and friendly chit chat. 

****

“Wait so you’re mother is Rowena MacLeod? The freaking fashion designer?” He looked at Crowley in disbelief. 

****

“Yeah and she’s a real witch to. Seriously she’s into the whole wicken psychedelic thing.” Lucifer chuckled as Crowley rolled his eyes. 

****

“So that’s where you get the name Fergus?” Dean cocked his head in confusion.

****

“She was crazy at the time absolutely mental and being the rich women she was she liked classic and prestigious names so she went with the name Fergus.it’s horrendous, but with rich families the parents always seem to walk out until you become successful yourself then they just leach of you.” Dean could tell that there was something uncomfortable and unstable in his relationship with his mother but that was when Gabe hummed with his mouth full and he raised his glass along with Lucifer. 

****

“Amen to that.” Gabe hooted as they clinked glasses laughing still. “Oh come on Cassie lighten up.” Cas just grumbled and shrugged. 

****

“Oh hey Dean did Cas tell you about the story of when he was five and tried to light Michael on fire?” Lucifer Smirked deeply as Cas looked mortified. 

********  
  


“You said you’d never tell that story!” Dean laughed at the shade of red Cas was now becoming as he argued with his brother about his childhood. The night rolled on with laughter and more adorable stories of Cas till Lucifer was Drunk and Gabe had ate so much cake he looked like he was going to spew all over the table. Causing Crowley to leave early and Dean with a now groaning in the back seat of how ‘horrendous’ his stomach pain was .  Meaning the only thing that Cas and Dean were able to do was sneak in a few surprise kisses with Cas now leaning tiredly on Dean’s shoulder by the time they arrived at the house. 

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. His secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently sam has a birthday or something. Dean now has two people who know about them and cas shows him something beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so this chapter is kind of early since i am going out of country for a couple of days but don't worry I'll try to update as much as i can while I'm away. i'm not going to be mean and leave you on a cliff hanger. or will i ... no but anyways i'll try to keep this story updated at least once or twice a week. Anyways comments are always loved and appreciated for feed back or just to say hi. I hope you all enjoy your little slice of Destiel today!

His secret

Dean woke up with a deep crick in his neck. He stretched lazily as he glanced towards the alarm clock. The time reading about two in the afternoon. His eyes quickly widened as he realized he was more than an hour late for work which was later than his ‘normal’ time. He silently slipped out of the bed  seeing the sweet resting face of Castiel who was still sleeping. Dean smiled softly as he quietly dressed into his work uniform. Kissing along the dark brunettes hair line softly before he left off towards work. He sighed heavily as he entered the classic car the leather felt slightly uncomfortable against his lower back as he turned the keys causing the engine to roll over with a loud purr. He shifted her into reverse and looked over his shoulder quickly as she rolled into the street. He then adjusted it so that it was in drive and sped off with a high pitched tire squeal causing Dean to cringe physically at the stress he’d just put his pour baby into.

  


He arrived in a little under five minutes driving at what others would call a ‘Dean legal speed limit.’ He hastily parked baby and clumsily left from the side of his car as he made it into his work. He groaned as he noticed the small stacks of paper that looked like it was growing before his eyes at the stock parts computer. He nonchalantly picked up the clip boards.

  


    “Got a lot of requests Dean?” He looked up at that familiar rough voice that seemed out of place at the mechanics. To see his surrogate uncle? Father? Eh all he know was that he was some sort of father figure Bobby Singer.

  


    “Yeah Bobby huh didn’t know I was liked so much.” Dean smirked and over exaggeratedly batted his eyes only to get shoved lightly in the arm and chuckled.”what are you doing here anyways?”

  


    “Sure ya are ya idjit ,Garth asked for some help hauling away some poor souls totaled car. Uh by the way Dean, It’s well , Sam’s been getting lonely and it’d be nice to see you around the house anyways since it must be lonely living in that house by yourself.” Bobby spoke as he followed Dean who was making his way toward a white Ford truck. He noticed there were a few dents that were located around the front and the bumper was a wreck it was dented,pulled, cracked, and mortified Dean internally along with the fact that he kind of had a well secretive relationship.

  


    “Mhm, Yeah I’ll try to stop by with a cake  when I'm done with these.” He motioned his hand up with the clipboard. He was caught by the shoulder and turned around to face the gruff man who was now giving him the father stare. “I’ll spend the night.” He sighed slowly as Bobby clapped him on the shoulders with a smile before he left to hitch up the poor truck to be taken to salvage. Dean bit his bottom lip as he looked through the rest of his paperwork while he made his way towards the day's assignment. He began to push away all the doubt, fear, and dread that began to fill his mind with the comfortable and familiar puzzle of axle grease,oil, and metal  as he leaned over the hood of a used Gmc. By the time he had finished the motor vehicles, and mountains of paperwork it was about ten at night, and he was exhausted. He said his good nights to Garth and the others before he cleaned up and sunk into the Impala’s sun warmed leather.

  


Dean ran a slightly wet hand through his hair as he turned on the ignition and saw the soft clouds roll lazily across the sky. May second was always an unfathomable beauty to grasp. From the lazy flowers that finally deciding to appear along green hills and the wind was finally starting to grasp that earthy scent of feathery heat that tanned pale skin and ice cold lemonade. And of course Sammy’s birthday. Dean stopped by a small late night bakery and got a small lemon cake that was frosted in whipped cream topped with a couple of raspberries and red lettering piped across the top that read ‘ Bitch you’re an adult now!’ He shook with jitters as he glanced every so often towards the baked item hopping it wouldn’t smash into its container as he drove to the salvage yard.

  


Singers auto self service salvage yard was tucked on the opposite side of town it was a quaint looking old Victorian house that was surrounded by parts and shells like empty husks of cars placing the setting as a very rough and out of context look almost like a hoarder but with cars. Dean pulled the impala around toward the garage where she normally sat when he visited the old knowledge filled uncle of his. He took a heavy sigh as he grabbed the cake and walked into the house. There was laughter coming from the living room as Dean interrupted quietly to see Sam was playing Cranium with Jessica, Jo, Ellen, and of course Bobby. He smirked softly as he saw Sam was humming a familiar tune as Jess was trying to name it.

  


    “Chinese Democracy! By the guns and roses!” Dean yelled out and everyone turned toward him. Sammy’s swirling hazel eyes lit up as he saw his brother and enveloped him in a hug. “Hey yo wait you’re going to squish the cake!” Dean chuckled as he brushed his brother off.”Happy birthday bitch.” He winked as he handed the plastic container towards his now legal adult kid brother.

  


    “Hey wait before we have this we need to have dinner.” Ellen intercepted the Cake and took it to the kitchen where some of her home made food was sitting still pipping hot.

   

    “You saved dinner for me?” Dean shook his head with a smile.

  


    “ Well we couldn’t celebrate without you, Jerk.” Sam raised his eyebrows and pulled out a chair for Jessica to sit at at the table. Dean took his usual seat at the table as Jo sat in front of him and Bobby sat at the head while Ellen began to divvy out slices giving Bobby a small peck on his cheek before she placed the pot down and took her own seat.

  


    “ So Jess what’s it like having a ‘Mature’ adult as a boyfriend.” Jo made air quotes as everyone snorted away at the ironic laughter in that statement.

  


    “I don’t know I guess it’s kind of dangerous.” She winked towards Sam before leaning on his shoulder and everyone lost it in laughter.

  


    “Dangerous Sammy is nothing more than a gentleman.” Ellen smiled behind her napkin.

  


    “More like a teddy bear.” Dean smiled and playfully rolled his eyes.

  


    “Right like you are dating anyone.” Dean froze as Sam guested to what he thought was an innocent and playful jab.

  


    “ Eh not really.” He shrugged nonchalantly and shoved mouth full of food trying to act as normal as possible.

  


    “Right cause those flowers are definitely not sent from a girlfriend or something Dena.” Jo pried and Dean kicked her hard in the shin under the table making her shut her yap quickly.

  


    “Wait you’re still getting those?” Bobby looked at him confused and Dean nodded annoyed that this topic would even come up. His stomach was tightening at all the scenarios he was making in his head for the occasion of questions like, _Do you know who it is?_ or _hey are you gay?_ or _i keep seeing you with our neighbor what’s going on there?_ Dean was more sure something like number one or three would be more likely to come up the second one would be if Jo hadn’t learned about subtlety and the fact that Dean really wasn’t Sexually labeled all he knew was Castiel Novak was someone who he found attracted to and couldn’t help but want to be more. He snapped out of his self absorbed loath as Bobby snapped in front of his face.

  


    “So do you have a girl or what?” The entire family watched him. He swallowed and felt the sticky dry elastic feeling in his throat pull as he did so. He wanted to blurt it out right then and there that he was dating a guy that he was involved with his neighbor and just come out with it. But his subconscious warned him other wise. He received some sort of knowing glance from Ellen who cleared her throat and looked down at her plate.

  


    “It’s his life and he’s his own person that when he wants to come out with it he will now stop picking on him.” She mother glared at Jo who rolled her eyes and ate her own food . Her face was pulled up in a smug smile of I know something they don’t , I could tell if I really wanted to. Dean rolled his eyes. By the time everyone had finished their food they pulled out the cake.

  


They all attempted to try to sing happy birthday but almost everyone was off key, somehow Bobby had turned it into something of a death march towards the end. Dean had the smallest bit of cake since he wasn’t all that in the mood for it.

  


    “OK how do you even think this is any way related to pie Sammy?” Dean teased as he gestured his fork at his chest.

  


    “Well first they are both made with dough and they almost always have some sort of filling in the middle and lots of sugar.” Sam smirked at the face Dean was giving him he looked completely lost at how stupid that reasoning was.

  


    “That’s , but, How are you an A.P student if you can’t tell difference from the amazing thing called Pie and this .” Dean leaned on the back of his chair as he gestured to all of the food in front of him. “It doesn’t even come close.” Sam snorted and rolled his eyes as he kissed Jess’ cheek softly.

  
    “Happy birthday baby.” She kissed Sam on the lips. His face was bright red with embarrassment by the time she pulled away and Bobby was clapping him on the back with a smirk of a smile. Sam’s special day rolled farther into the night and was filled with laughter. By the time it was two a.m Jess, Ellen, and Joe had decided to spend the night. Dean could feel the exhaustion in his limbs as he ascended the stairs to his designated room in the Singer house. Books still littered the hallways and steps and outlined almost every room’s walls. He took a deep breath full of year worn paper, cracked leather and binding glue. If it wasn't cars that Bobby was obsessed with it was books. Old ones new ones paper back and hard cover if it held history and words it was probably already owned by Bobby Singer and he always tried to get the rare version saying things like “if it has all that more information then why not have it? Money is money knowledge is something else.” Actually it had been Bobby who had influenced Sammy to take on harder classes and go into college instead of doing the family business of being a mechanic. Dean felt his muscles shake at the with the wanting thought to fall onto the bed. In which case he fell hard onto the soft comforter . The mattress made an unbearable squeaking groan as it made contact with his weight. Dean fell asleep easily in the five minutes of sleeping.

  


  


Dean woke to sound of something thumping hard against his window. It wasn't light it was hard and furious like someone smacking their hands hard.

  


“Damn squirrels.” Dean groaned as he checked his phone to see that it was about four in the morning. Meaning he'd only had two hours of sleep. He looked lazily at the window saw something pale stretched across the glass. “what the hell.” He grabbed the just in case burglars come pistol that rested in his nightstand before he quietly stalked his way towards the window gun raised as he lifted the window and before he could realize what happened he was grabbed by his collar and pulled into a familiar kiss. Soft ,sweet and floral. Dean opened his eyes to see his angel perched gracefully in a tree. He was wearing soft cream cargo pants,black converse, his regular button up and Dean's worn leather jacket. “Cas' what are you doing here? “

  


“I called you Dean! You had me worried sick.” He hissed furiously as Dean moved for him to enter the room _wait wasn't he afraid of trees?_ Looked at him curiously.

“ I don't get any respond to the point where I had to call Garth to see where you were.” Cas was very much so agitated, his blue eyes were a light with this furry. Dean checked his phone to see if what he had said was true. And sure enough he had over ten voice mails and thirteen different texts from his boyfriend.

  


“Ah Dammit.” Dean cursed and rubbed the back of his head.” I'm sorry baby it was my brothers birthday and I had so much work I completely forgot that I hadn't told you of my plans.” He hugged the small quivering human and buried his nose into the silk like quality of his hair . His lips slowly traveled along his hair line and down his face trying to make a mental map with his lips only pulling away to whisper apologize along with words of adoration. Cas only glared . Dean gave him an overly animated sad face and kissed along his jaw and down towards his neck by the time he reached the very sensitive ticklish spot Cas was laughing and crying for him to stop. Dean let go and smirked. “ Still mad at me?” He arched an eyebrow, and Cas shook his head.

  


“No I could never be mad at you Dean.” Cas smiled as he made his way towards his bed. “I think I've gotten use to the feeling of you in my bed.” He looked devilishly at him.

  


“Really now?” Dean slid under the comforter and Cas joined him. He pulled the small body closer to him so that his head was resting on his chest. He placed his chin on the top of his head as he held him.

  


“Dean?” Cas cleared the soft silents of the ancient house. he hummed in response as he could feel himself wanting to succumb to sleep. “ Are, are you embarrassed of me?” Dean's eyes snapped open and he looked down at those striking blue eyes.

  


“Never in a million years would I be embarrassed by you Novak. Never.” He looked seriously at the still quivering being. To Dean he was so small and fragile yet he was stronger than anything he'd ever seen in his life.

  


“Then why don't you ever let me around your family?” Dean could see him swallow hard and his nerves were sensitive.

  


“They aren't ready for this. I'm not ready if you understand.” he softly replied. “ Cas we live in Kansas for Christ sake. I think there is going to be plenty of misunderstanding. We just have to wait it out till I feel like it's an appropriate time. O.K?” He watched the head of brown hair nod sadly and then kiss his cheek. Sooner than later Dean had fallen asleep holding Cas close to him until the sun was up and full. He awoke to the shining flash of a camera where Cas and Jo were standing over him with the vintage camera.

  


“He's adorable right?” Cas snickered towards Jo who nodded. Dean's eyes widened at the fact Jo was here. “Dean how come you never told me that you told your cousin?” He groaned and buried his head under the comforter in which Cas pulled off of him.

  


“I never did she found out the day of the motorcycle when I let you borrow this which I'm taking back.” He grabbed the two sides of the jacket and pulled him down into a chaste good morning kiss. He could have sworn he heard a small squeal leap form Jo's throat. Cas smiled softly down at him before he kissed his forehead before he peeled off the jacket and threw it on the bed. There was then the sound of Bobby calling Jo and Dean down.

  


“ I should probably go.” Cas kissed him one last time on the lips and then made his way to the window. “ listen for my calls OK!” Cas smiled as he slipped out onto the tree Dean carefully watched how graceful and quick he slipped down like it was a dance of some sorts before he left Bobby's property.

  


“Oh my gosh he's adorable.” Jo beamed towards Dean. “It's like reading one of those gay fan-fictions that Charlie got me into. “ She gushed and Dean couldn't help but smile with her. He ruffled her hair and shoved her slightly.

 

“Keep your mouth shut Blondie.” He winked as they ascended the stairs to breakfast. Dean noticed Sam was making it . “Oh no.” His first instinct was to grab the fire extinguisher and spray what ever was in front of him before it caught fire. Instead he had made perfectly golden crisped waffled, drizzled in fruit syrup and topped with fresh whipping cream. He smiled up at Jo and Dean as he set the plate in front of Jess. It was funny to see her blond hair pulled in odd ways instead of fresh and clean like every time he saw her with Sammy along with the way her eyes looked much clearer without the small layer of make up she'd apply every day.

  


“Thank you Sammy.” She smiled and kissed his cheek.

  


“Oh I thought I was the only one who could call you that. By the way it hasn't exploded in flames yet has it?” Dean looked at Jess who tried to smile through a giggle.

  


“Here's your breakfast jerk.” Sam placed a plate of burnt odds and ends. Dean gave him a pissed off 'really' face

  


“ Ah I stand mistaken Bitch.” Dean dragged out the last word slowly before he threw away the burnt crap and pulled Sam's food away from him and began to eat it.

  


“Hey!” Dean smiled with his mouth full. He swallowed and chuckled.

  


“You just gained a new talent go and make some more.” Dean kept eating the food and Sam shoved his head into the plate as he got up to make more. Whip cream and berries littered across his face like a poorly made mask. Dean went over to the sink and cleaned his face but not before he got some on Sam's for revenge. Eventually he was clean but the mess he had to get through to get to that point was ridiculous. Sam was covered in thin lined of whipped cream and powder sugar. The walls and kitchen were covered in syrup and some how Jess and Jo had gotten into this their blonde hair was caked in syrup and batter making their hair stick up in odd ends and directions making them look like they went through electric chair, or placed a fork in the light socket. The Eventually cleaned the mess and them selves up. By the time Dean was done it was around noon which called for work. He was changing into his work clothes when he grabbed the leather jacket and put it on for some reason it felt off. Dean noticed that it smelled different as he placed his nose to the inside of jacket and took a whiff.

It smelt of flowers and rain, expensive cologne that mixed with something close to that of a blueberries or raspberries. It also smelt of the ocean and sun and almost like that warm perfect spring day. Dean smiled softly as he made his way to the impala. His nose still buried in the wanted scent.

Dean arrived at work exactly on time which was weird because the salvage yard was farther away than his home. He smiled as he clocked in and turned in his moutain of paper work from yesterday.

  


“Dean! So did you're florist find you yesterday?” Dean tensed remembering that Cas had called his boss last night as Garth clapped him on the shoulder. “I'd have to say I was surprised when it was a man who called. “ Dean felt his voice leave his throat and Garth still looked at him nonchalantly as if it was no big deal. “ He sounded like a nice guy actually so good on you.” Garth looked up at him with a coy smile from his papers.” So did he?”

  


“ Did he what?” Dean swallowed hard _Oh this was not going to end well_.

  


“Did he find you at Bobby's. I told him that's were you'd be since it was Sam's birthday.” Dean took a strained breath.

  


“Yeah, he did.” Dean tried to shrug it off but his insides where turning and smashing inside his stomach.

  


“So does the family like him?” Garth pushed him softly in the shoulder.

“Oh um he, We, well no I kind of haven't introduced him yet .” He rubbed the back as Garth looked at him interestingly. “Garth listen could you keep this. Me and my florist a secret I honestly would like to tell my family and not have them find out from the telephone pole of other mechanics you know?” he noticed Garth smile softly and nod as he shook his head humorously.

  


“Sure thing, Dean.” He grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a hug dean remembered the first time this happened he would of pulled away but Garth , Garth was a huger. He grew on you. Eventually. “Here's your work.” Garth handed him his clip board and walked off as Dean flipped through the pages.

  


“Oh great painting duty.” Dean groaned as he pulled on his full body smock and grabbed the face air filter and glasses. Sure painting wasn't that bad but to Dean it really wasn't his favorite from wrapping wheels and all the glass from getting painted to having to sit in a completely covered room one would think you'd be a shrink in an insane asylum from a sci-fi book or something. That and there was also the fact that if you didn't do it right you had someone complain and then you'd be stuck on back schedule as you tried to re-do it. And exactly that happened all day for Dean he was basically stuck in the paint room for more then twelve hours detailing and trying to get things just right that the closing worker had to tell him to leave.

  


He looked up at the clock and noticed that it was about three in the morning. Knowing he'd have a longer drive to the salvage he texted Bobby and Sam saying he'd be staying at the house since he worked a long shift and really just needed some time to sleep. He bit his lip wondering if he should call Cas not knowing if he'd be asleep or not. He decided not to and just surprise him. He drove quickly to the house knowing he was exhausted and would probably fall asleep if he drove anything under thirty. He lazily parked his car in front of Cas' house and pulled out the hide a key from under a vase of flowers. Cas had given the location of the key to him a few nights back when he'd wanted Dean to drop it off at his work since Gabriel lost his personal one. Dean's fingers fumbled with the small object as he tried to unlock the deadbolt as silently as possible, not trying to disturb the sleeping person inside.

The house was dark and quiet like a sterilized morg or museum. Dean slipped off his shoes quietly as he tipped toed up the stairs afraid to wake sleeping beauty up, but that was when he heard the sweet cacophony of a cello playing down the hall, and a small pale light fell across the hallway from a slit in the door that was at the end of hall.He quietly opened it to see Castiel sitting in a chair his fingers were holding the neck of a beautiful string instrument his head was tilted down as he played out a beautiful yet sympathetic tune. The walls around him had each developed photo of himself and Cas, some were more of Dean in secret like him cooking or when he had his back towards the window and stretching a lot of them were of him sleeping. One that made Dean smile was one of Cas kissing him softly on the cheek. His blue eyes were closed and those black lashes rested softly against his cheek and he looked so child like, vulnerable and gentle. His ears then rang with more of the interact tune Dean smiled wider and cleared his throat. Cas’ head propped up and he smiled softly and stopped.

  


“Oh please don't stop on my accord.” Cas looked down at his cello embarrassed. “That was beautiful Cas. He looked at the opposite wall and noticed sheet music was plastered and tapped and thumbtack stuck all over the wall there was slashes and arrows pointing every which way along with line upon line of notes all written in that familiar and beautiful hand writing scrawled beautifully in black ink. “Is is this what you were playing?” Dean looked amazed at him over his shoulder.

  


“Slightly I don't know if it's good I used to be what my sister Naomi said was an astounding Music protege. But I don't know this song still hasn't taken it's bearing and decided to fly.” Cas shrugged.

“It's amazing, spectacular, it's awesome. Where did you learn to play it like that?” Dean ran his fingers over the impressed parchment.

  


“My mother. She taught me every summer till I turned twelve,That was when my father took full custody of me. I used to play music for her and only her“ he notice Cas run a hand along the soft necked wood. The bow held like an elegant sword in his hands.

“Play some for me.” Cas lifted his head his eyes widened in curiosity.

  


“really?” Dean nodded and Cas only shook his head before he placed the bow down on the taught metal wires and dragged it across smoothly Dean watched elegant pale fingers run down them with pure elegant strokes from years of practice and muscle memory the tune was sweet and sounded like that of a lullaby it was soft and seemed to coax ones soul into bending and swaying into relaxation. Dean noticed it hit a climax and then it just ended .

  


“Why'd you stop?”Dean looked at Cas who's head was hung and the bow was now limp in his hand.

  


“That's were it ends I.. I can't figure out the rest.” He could hear a slight waver in his voice . He moved the cello to the floor softly and grabbed the bow from Cas. He lifted those sky colored orbs to stare directly into his .

  


“It was beautiful.” He kissed his forehead and Cas hugged him tightly around the neck.

 

“ Don't tell anyone I showed you this.” Cas whispered desperately into his ear and Dean nodded slowly before he pulled away with a lion like yawn. “You must be exhausted from working so late come on lets get to bed.” Cas sat up and offered his hand to Dean who was now rubbing his eyes and tried to stay up as Cas walked him to the bed. To Dean, Cas was his secret and in a way,he felt like he was Cas'.

 


	13. Road Tripping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going on a road trip towards Cas' family beach ouse yeah no Dean didn't realize he had to be so protective , and realize how sexy Cas is .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i'm sorry this has taken forever i really just want to kill my family instead of dying in the costa rican heat. Any ways i just hope you like this chapter of He Sang Lullabies it took me a while. Anyways comments are wanted for feed back or just to say hi i freaking love talking to you all!

Road Trip

 

Dean had worked almost everyday the entire month of May. But that was to be expected out of John's little soldier. He had collected over a month and a half's worth of rent and it kind of helped him to date his landlords, brother-in-law. But like Cas had asked of him. He took off about two weeks worth of work for this so called family reunion of Cas'.

 

So there he was sitting in Cas' kitchen going over all the food and snacks that sat on the counter. He unlike the rest of his boyfriends family had decided to go from Lawrence Kansas to Oregon road tripping. Hence the reason why he added an extra week off work in order to enjoy it with his special someone. He wanted to expand Cas' horizons in adventures from Club hopping to just sitting in crappy motels since Castiel had never explored or done such things. So like I said he was sitting at the counter trying to make sure they had enough sustenance and enough clothing to last them for two weeks when the brunette mystically appeared behind him. Did I mention this was at like four in the morning?

 

“Tell me again why we have to leave so early.” Cas rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm. He was wearing a giant blue T-shirt that had a small beehive with a clump of swarming bees reading 'Release the bees' His hair was sticking up with an awkward cowlick splaying it flat and upwards against his scalp. He also was wearing gray sweat pants and his favorite pair of bumble bee socks. Dean smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around his neck. He could feel his heartbeat through the loose fabric between their skin. His breath was curling around the nape of his neck as he groaned. Dean just chuckled and rubbed along his arm as he began to check their items one last time.

 

“Because Bluebird if we don't go now. It'll takes us longer to get to the ocean.”He kept smiling and brought the back of Cas' hand to his lips kissing it softly, before he rubbed soft circles along his knuckles.” You have everything packed right? “ He looked up at those sleepy blue eyes that nodded lazily.

 

“Oh Bluebird, You can sleep as soon as we get in the car I promise.” Dean pouted slightly as he looked at the very tired being in front of him. There was three bags that were at the door. Well four if you are counting the small plastic grocery bag of odd and end snacks. Dean remembered the fuss that Crowley had put him through telling him that he need a designer suit by so and so if he wanted to make a great impression on Cas' sister Naomi who well from what it sounded like was someone who needed to be gladly impressed.

 

He remembered the prickly feeling of the loose pins material that hung on his body when they got him fitted at a really expensive suit place that Dean immediately washed the name from his brain after he saw the price tag. He smiled softly as he placed the bags into the back of the Impala. He tried not to make visible glances towards the house across the street since Sammy was still there sleeping like a baby. Dean had gotten away with going on this trip by white lying his way through it saying he was going on a business trip with well Crowley. He realized he was going to have to explain sooner or later do to the fact that no one in Dean's family got along with the scotch loving bastard. His smile widened as he noticed Cas was already knock out into sleep his head was tilted towards the roof his mouth was slightly parted with shallow and heavy breathes. His eyelashes rested softly on his cheeks. Contrasting elegantly against his pale skin. Dean snickered as he found Cas' camera and took a quick photo. The bright flash almost blinding him in the darkness of the early morning. He pulled the royal blue blanket that sat on Cas' lap and wrapped it up around his figure like a little burrito. Dean ran a hand through his scalp slowly before he turned on the car. She roared to life with a roaring yet soft rumble, and quickly changed his preset to Soft rock before it started blaring the band Thrice. The tune of Can't buy me love started playing and Dean began to tap along with his ring fingers against the steering wheel as they headed out on their way to the freeway.

 

Cas woke up by the time they made it to Denver. Dean shook him softly as he held up a key that had a maroon room number painted in gold attached to it. Cas looked around and realized that everything was emptied out and located in the room they were parked in front of .

 

“Oh my gosh you must be exhausted I let you drive for.” He looked at the clock and noticed it the time was about eight o'clock give or take a few minutes. Cas calculated the hours.” Fourteen hours. I'm so sorry.” He looked embarrassed at the green eyed man in front of him. Dean snorted and offered his hand to help him out of the car.

 

“It's O.K. We used to drive around a lot until last year when my dad decided it would be good to settle down where my mom lived and died in a way of respect I guess. Anyways I used to drive 'baby' on these roads from sun up to sun down basically so you get used to driving alone .” Dean winked as he opened the door and guided him to the bed. The room had a funny smell to it, it was one that you couldn't decide if it was good or bad. If it was meant to smell that way or if this was the smell of what happened. It wasn't all that bad but it still set ones nerves to be unsettled. The room was the shade of dirty mustard yellow and still had a seventies look like that of any cheap last minute motel. There was a queen size bed that was dressed up in a white sheets. Cas yawned and his stomach made a sound that was very similar to a breaching whale. He groaned and looked up at the smirking face before him. “Come on lets go get you something to eat.” Dean shook his head and led Cas out onto the sidewalk before locking the room. Cas could feel the sleep starting loose grip on him as he made his way down the street with Deans arm wrapped around his shoulder his lips brushed against his hair as they continued to a little bar that was right next to them.

 

It was a small little building designed that made it seem like a log cabin from the outside. There was a neon sign that read The Brier rose and distilled a faint red glow across the brass word brewery. Multiple motorcycles were parked out front of it. Drunken slurred laughter was clearly dripping loudly through the walls as Dean opened the door. The stench of cigarette smoke, coffee, liquor,and food mingled together in a thick and complicated aroma as they made their way towards a table that was in front of the karaoke stage where a young girl was singing some cheesy break up song half drunk. Dean rolled his eyes as he helped scoot Cas in and kissed his ear softly sending a chill down is spine.

 

“Hey I'm going to grab us some food what do you want?” His voice was low and soft.

 

“ Just a hamburger would be nice.” He patted the hand on his shoulder before he left to get their food . Dean returned by the time the woman had finished her fifth song he was carrying two burgers a large thing of beer battered potatoes and beer. All in which Cas devoured in mere minutes what with the way his stomach was hounding at him like they were going through a famine. In the end Cas had finished five burgers, two things of fries and a couple (more like a lot) rounds of beer.. Dean looked at him wide eyed.

 

“Holy cow do you always eat this much when you go road tripping?” Cas shrugged as he finished his last bite and Dean's beer. He looked at the empty glass like a sad puppy. “Haha I'll go and get us some more.” Dean shook his head and was about to stop him when Cas grabbed his arm.

 

“It's ok I'll get them I need to walk around anyways.” Cas smiled as he stood up and stretched before he leisurely walked to the bar that was behind them, he felt a little tipsy but not as bad as he did at Balthazar's birthday or at Gabriel's stupid club hopping phase he went through. The was a girl who had long dark hair , her eyes were a curious and hopeful shade of blue and she had this enchanted looking like face of an elf or a fairy.

 

“What can I get you sir?” Cas was offset by her soft tone he assumed she was around the age of a college student because she had a job like this.

 

“Um can I get two beers please?” He leaned on the counter and held out two fingers as he waited at the bar and showed her his I.D. She nodded softly and turn around . Cas began to hum along with the tune that was playing. The girl turned around and placed the beers in front of her but still under the counter.

 

“Can I just say you're beautiful.” Cas looked at her confused and furrowed her brows. “No seriously I mean it I mean your eyes look brilliant against that mop of sexy dark hair and your skin.” She placed a hand softly against his. “ So soft and strong and that faint red on your cheeks makes you look like a cherry.” She winked as Cas hadn't realized he was growing blush as she flirted with him. “Can I get you another drink something stronger maybe you could share it with me.” Cas shook his head as he pulled his hand away from hers. “Oh come on is there someone else?” He was about to open his mouth when the sound of the microphone echoed loudly and Cas spun around to look at that familiar voice.

 

“Testing ok. This one goes out to my boyfriend Castiel Novak! He's,well something like this.” Cas could see a pure drunk flush across his lovers face as he made his way back to the seat that was right up against the stage. Dean waited awkwardly for the music to play and then it started. It was quiet at first then got louder ascending to guitar and drums Cas slightly recognized it from one of the songs Dean would play from the window. He couldn't help but smile as Dean started to head bag to it .

 

“He's my cherry pie cool drink of water such a sweet surprise taste so good make a grown man cry sweet cherry pie.” He smiled down at Cas as he started to fill in the lyrics to the Warrant song. He was leaning into the mic like he was actually on stage he was starting to sway and snap to the rhythm and bob to the music . He wasn't even looking at the lyrics as he filled them in all from memory only changing the genders perfectly with the time and then when the chorus got in Cas decided to chime in .

“He's my cherry pie.” he got on one knee and screamed into the mic as Cas raised his hand

 

“I'm his cherry pie.” he replied bluntly as Dean acted so serious. By the time he was done, Cas and him were getting random looks of disgust but they washed it off before Dean looked at the barista and kissed Cas head. Still giving her a pissed off glare. When they entered the motel they both changed into comfier clothing before they passed out on the bed in each others arms.

 

 

They spent the entire trip going to crappy motel rooms and singing karaoke assbutt drunk screaming their throats hoarse and eating deliciously greasy food. That was until the leg before the last leg of their journey in which they had stopped at a really nice hotel in Redmond Oregon. It had a sterilized white type feel to it but at least it smelt better and didn't have the weird stained carpets like the rest had and the showers actually worked! Dean was thankful for that since last night some drunk whore spilt beer over both him and Cas after he'd come in to save Cas from the weird situation of being hit on which apparently happened a lot when you had amazingly good looks with his dark hair and striking eyes. So there he was the love of his life sleeping on the bed still in his dress clothes which didn't bother Dean that much since he two was exhausted from the last few miles they had put into their trip. He yawned slowly like a dog and kissed Cas' head before he fell limply on the bed.

 

Dean felt the bed bounce with a jolt as his six o' clock alram blared off which might I add was some heavy metal band he was to tired to name at the moment . He opened his eyes wide as he heard a floor shaking thud to see Cas on the floor his eyes wide with terror.

 

“I told you, you needed to change it.” Cas looked grumpily at him as Dean stretched and helped him up.

 

“You're the one who told me it was a good song.” he eared a pretty hard thwap to the head from Cas.

 

“Dean I was drunk . Come on lets go get continental breakfast, and grab our key I don't want to end up locked out of our room like the last time.” He shook his head as he walked down the hallway with Dean following right behind.

 

Dean found themselves a table humming the alarm clock music under his breath as Cas got food. He looked up and saw the sexiest thing. There he was wearing yesterday's clothes which were comprised of Dean's Giant black faded Metallica shirt, with slightly big and very worn out jeans that slipped slightly down below his waist. His fingers were visible through a hole in the right pocket and his hair was standing out in it's lighter shade of dark brown in a very hot and messy rumbled look as he ran his other hand across the back of his neck and he was adorably bare foot as he waited in the line for food. He soon came back with arms full of waffles, fruit, and coffee. His eyes were bright and he glistening from finally letting go of sleep.

 

“Coffee?” He offered Dean a cup who immediately grabbed it, the burnt acquired taste burned down his throat with ease. “How many miles do we have left ?” He was nibbling away at a melon.

 

“I'd say about half a days worth.” He looked at his google maps app.

 

“So we could have slept in?”Cas glared over the rim of the cup.

 

“Crowley told us to be at the house by twelve or Naomi would be on my ass when we arrived and Cas apparently your family is prestigious and I will do anything to get on their good side if I get to date you.” Dean wandered over towards Cas and kissed him on the cheek. “and apparently I need to take better care of you since you look like a hot mess and I don't want to be grilled for having sex with you when we haven't done anything.” Cas chuckled and got up with him as they walked towards their room. It was quite a hassle since Dean had to react territorial over the dark haired beauty as they checked out with their bags and placed it in the impala. The air was warm wit soft cool wind that brushed against their skin. By the time they got on the free way Cas was humming along to the same tape that Dean had brought over to the house on their indoor picnic. Leaving Dean just to smile contently as he rested his hand on his lap as they drove onward toward Florence, Cas began to describe his beach house saying that it was small and covered in white paint that each room had hard black wood floor boards and beach cream walls that were accented with soft light almost baby blue color and you could smell the ocean on the air. His eyes seemed to sparkle with this vibrant light as he spoke along with his hands to animate what he was talking about leaving Dean to adore him that much more.

 


	14. Not Such Good Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets the arch angels .... they are dicks lets just say that and i made naomi a prat so fun! yay... not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys still in costa rica i leave in like two days i am missing the states so bad right now anyways here is the daily amount of Destiel!

Not such  good impressions.

Dean sat in awe as they came up towards Cas' family beach house. Remember how Cas told him it was small and surrounded by like a couple of trees well this was completely different it was maybe a couple rooms bigger than a town house and it was an off shade of white that was peeling and weathered. It stood tucked away behind a thick pine trees and a small paved path that lead from the street to the giant house. Dean mouth was agape as he parked the car in front a green copper fading cherub fountain that was pouring water in front of the main door. He watched Cas open his door before he got out himself and went into the trunk of their car to pull out the suit cases. He heard Cas let out a deep sigh and a soft smile light up his face as he looked back towards him. Dean kissed his cheek as he made his way over towards him. Taking in a lungful of air. The faint scent of ocean spray diffused in the wind.

 

“Is this why you always smell of the ocean?” Dean smiled into Cas' neck softly.

 

“ Hmm yeah I used to come here about once a month when I moved out to Kansas.” Cas playfully bit Deans ear. They both tensed when someones voice snapped loudly.

 

“Castiel!” It was feminine yet sounded short and commanding. Dean let go of Cas and turned to face the speaker she had deep brown hair that it almost looked red in natural light. It was done up in a tight bun leaving on the her bangs to swoop from her part to left of her face. Her face was very stern and pinched looking as if she had eaten something rotten and her glassy blue almost green eyes stared like knives into Dean as he placed their luggage at their feet by the door. He removed his sun glasses and stuck out his hand.

 

“You must be Cas' sister Naomi. It's such a pleasure to meet you I'm Dean Winchester.” He waited for her to take it only for her face to pull up in sheer disgust and look at him rather bored. He smiled rather awkwardly as he placed his hand down to his side. He felt the warm of Cas' hand slip into it.

 

“I see you brought company.” Dean watched her jaw square tightly and that overly fake white smile flashed visibly across her face as he had his face buried in Cas' hair.

 

“ I was told to bring a plus one.” He said rather gravely into the awkward tension. as he grabbed his bag and Dean did the same as he was dragged into the house by Cas. The house was as he said it should be decorated it had dark brown beach wood floors the walls were the cool gray that seemed fairly close to that in Cas' house. There was soft white translucent curtains that where underneath that of a sea foam or sky blue. Cas lead them up the stairs that were lined with a white curtain up the middle of it. The wood seemed to creak under their weight as they walked . Cas' room was located at the end of the hallway. When he opened the door the curtains were fluttering in the salt sprayed wind and you could see the ocean big and blue the white foam barely contrasting against the dark color. It smelt faintly of vanilla and there was a flat screen mounted on the wall towards their right across from it was a queen size bed that was covered in cream sheets and accented with the same light aquatic color of pillows and throw blanket. The left wall was covered in a giant cork board that held multiple amounts of pictures . There were ones of a little Cas near the ocean with what Dean assumed was a younger Balthazar. There even was pictures of him as a teenager with a girl who had a round face big brown almost black eyes and deep brown curls, actually there was a lot of him and this girl on here . He soon noticed on the bed was a pillow that was sitting front and center on the bed there was a blue bird embroidered in it along with french wording. Dean rested on the bed and picked it up. 

 

“Me rencontrer sur le fond de l'océan bleu.” Cas spoke softly into his neck as he kissed Dean's under jaw softly. 

 

“ Sounds lovely.” He whispered softly as his fingers ran over the soft and thought out threading. 

 

 

“It means meet me on the blue ocean floor. My mother gave that to me the day I was taken to my fathers. “ He sighed heavily onto his bed. Dean placed the pillow back and leaned on his side to look at the being in front of him. He was laying out like a starfish and his blue eyes were peering reminiscently towards the ceiling. Dean smiled softly as he grabbed his hand and kissed it chastely his thumb running across his knuckles. Cas looked over towards him and his eyes lit up softly before he kissed Dean's forehead before he fell asleep in his arms. It was around four when they got up. 

 

“Come on let's get you cleaned up we have to meet Gabriel, Crowley, Lucifer and my other brothers for Dinner. “ He opened up their third bag which was filled with suits. “ Hmm lets see this one and hmm this shirt put it on.” Cas held up a soft gray suit and a black shirt. Dean did what he was told and changed. He was now looking at the mirror that was positioned at the back of the door. He folded up the sleeves up towards his elbows. He ran a hand over his face to see a good five o'clock shadow or more starting to shade his face. 

 

“Hey babe you still think I'll look good with this?” he adjusted his jaw to both sides and got a good look at his cheeks. Cas turned him around and kissed him forcefully. 

 

“Yes I think it makes you more mysterious and roguishly sexy not that you already look like that.” Cas snorted playfully and led him out of the room. Cas was wearing a black shirt with a read tie and a black vest along with dark pants and he had ran a hair through his hair to make it looked done up in a casual mess. By the time they made it down it was an interesting lay out the room to their right was a small living room which had very white looking furniture that faced each other leaving a perfect view for the gray stoned fire place and mantel where pictures were placed in silver frames. Cas Quickly dragged him down a hallway were the dinning room was located on their left it was closed off by big glass doors to at least show a fifteen seated table that was made of dark cherry wood and had a cream gold embroidered run on and had soft white china placed perfectly apart from each other. The room to their right was open to expose a study that had a few couches and chairs that littered around the room for discussion. There was the familiar bunch. Gabriel was taking up an entire couch as he laid on his back while Lucifer was starring rather bored down at the ocean paying no mind to the people around him as Crowley came up behind him and offered him a glass of Scotch before sitting next to him. There also was the overly tanned Douche bag that Dean had been notified was Balthazar. Who was older than Cas by three years. He was texting mad fury on his phone as he sat next to Gabe who snapped at him for typing to loudly only to have a deep voice condensed towards him.

 

“ Gabriel must you always act like a trivalent child?” Dean noticed it was the third oldest of the four. Raphael. He was dark skinned and had a cleaned up black buzz cut hair. He was wearing an expensive black suit and tie . And was swirling his glass of whiskey. Naomi was sitting by him looking up at him like child who would look up to their hero as Gabe rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

 

“Since when did you become daddy Raphael?” Gabe mocked and Dean noticed something sparkle in Lucifer's eyes with pure banter before someone interviened. 

 

“ Will you both stop this nonscence ? Gabriel you really do need to stop acting like a child and Raphael he's kind of right.” Dean looked up to see the oldest of all six of them. Micheal he had dark jet black hair a somber smile and dark stormy blue eyes that matched the rest of the family except for Raphael who had brown almost black eyes. He had his face down in papers as he sat at the desk. 

 

Cas stummbled backwards as a girl in a red sundress tackled him in a hug. She had a round face and light brown hair that framed it beautifully. Her brown eyes shone warm as she pulled away from him with a smile. 

 

“So is this him? You know I kind of pictured him more macho biker kind of guy when you told me of the motorcycle.” She sized up Dean. 

 

“ Meg this is .” She cut him off. 

 

“Dean Winchester pleasure I'm Meg Masters.” She had a soft southern drawl to her voice. “ You better take care of my unicorn or so help me I'll rip your lungs out.” Dean heard someone smirk and noticed it was Gabriel who tried to keep from chuckling. 

 

“ Castiel I'm surprised to see you've arrived so late.” Michael's voice still had no tone to it as he scribbled into papers. Everything was silent. 

 

“My apologizes Micheal Naomi had not informed me of what time you'd be arriving .” He hid his tone with great discreet. 

 

“Well now that we are all here I believe dinner is to be attended.” Micheal stood up and they all walked across towards the dinning room each taking their seat in the order of their birth meaning Micheal took his seat at the head, with Lucifer to his right and Raphael on his left. Gabriel sat next to Raphael and across from Crowley who had taken his place by his husband only to be boxed in by Naomi who was obviously glaring and holding a deep grudge for the Scotsman. Balthazar took his place across from her with a shrugging smirk as Cas sat next to him. 

 

“So I see you didn't choke.” Dean watched Cas stiffen and Gabriel give a wide eyed realization towards Dean who shook his head. 

 

“ Must you be so vulgar?” Naomi spat and Balthazar snorted as he shook it off. Dean ended up taking his seat on Cas' left and was facing Meg she had a full smug face on as she looked from Cas to Dean. The air was tense and awkward and filled with competitive tension. He cleared his throat and was about to start a conversation with Meg when the main course was placed before them, it was a stake tenderloin with boiled sea salt covered potatoes with sweet sauteed onions drenched in pepper and olive oil. Dean looked at it concerned before he cut it open to expose the juicy slightly pink inside . He took a bite and an it was soft like butter not hard and chewy it had the perfect textures and flavors and it all seemed to run together so well. He was about to take another bite. When Naomi cleared her throat. 

 

“So Meg how is your business going?” Dean noticed Cas flinch and Crowley roll his eyes before he whispered something to Lucifer who just nodded as he at his food. 

 

“ Fairly well I'd say but the numbers are hitting a crunch period but other than that it's sustainable.” She shrugged and Dean got a menacing look towards Naomi.

 

“ And Dean what business do you own?” He snapped up from his plate to see her face pulled up all to politely as she cut away at her food. 

 

“ Oh I don't run anything, but I am the best Mechanic and car detail you can find in Lawrence” Dean smiled with pride at what he did . 

 

“ So you don't own anything like perhaps you are to inherit a business or had one at the time?” Dean scowled his brows together and shook his head. 

 

“ No.” he said very slowly.” I just work with cars I don't know why but it feels like my trade and I don't see myself doing anything else.” He went back to cutting his food as he felt a soft bump against his hip and he looked down to see it was Cas' hand. He winked softly at him and dropped his own hand to hold his. 

 

“ So this is who you've dropped your interactions with Castiel?Instead of a bright brilliant girl you choose. A penniless mechanic that has nothing to his name.” Cas gripped his hand hard at Raphael's words and Dean felt his stomach drop he could feel the tensions sting of the words that weren't entirely directed at him as he finally figured out what this was about. 

 

“ You don't think I could take care of Cas?” he pulled closer towards his lover. 

 

“ To put it simply you are basically inadequate and in the end you won't be able to provide for him it's just not your role.” He noticed that it was Naomi who doted in. The more he thought about it the more he was starting to dislike Cas' older sister. He bit the tip of his tongue and took a deep breathe before he was going to intervene in a conversation with her. 

 

“ If this is so inadequate then please explain how Lucifer was able to get away with it.?” he nodded towards the ashy gray blond who snorted and rolled his eyes as Crowley looked surprised that Dean was taking this bull head on. 

 

“ Breeding.” She looked at him like a cat who was done playing with her toy.” Crowley comes from a long line of blue blood and excellent wealth were as you are just a mutt.” Dean noticed Cas, Gabriel, and Balthazar all slightly wince. 

 

“ Oh so that's it I thought it had something to do with morals or something but of course it does take one to know one.” He motioned towards the older four. “ So to put it simply you are as you say inadequate, now if you will excuse me I will be heading to my room.” It was very surprising for Crowley and Cas to see him so dead face stone cold calm. His voice never once shook with anger or vigor just was very very cold and threatening. It was dripping with layers of venom if one was to pay attention. 

 

 

Dean had about almost lost it when he had arrived in Cas' room to see that his stuff had been moved to another room. When he asked one of the house staff they simply replied that it was Naomi who'd requested it be removed. He thanked them and instead of throwing a childish fit like most would throw he ended up dragging his stuff back to his room. He was changing his shirt when he heard the door open he froze and peered over his shoulder softly as he felt cold hands and silky hair place against his back.

 

“ I'm sorry you had to see my family be so vicious, you must think of me as an unneeded soul.” He heard Cas' voice shake and felt his body jolt when he sniffed hard. Dean turned around and pulled him hard into a kiss. His fingers tangled into messy dark brown waves as he smelt the strong scent of him he wanted to drink it in as Cas' tongue twisted in an elaborate dance with his. He got a soft chill as those soft hands wandered down his back. Dean pulled away to stare into those watery blue orbs that glistened softly with tears. 

 

“ Castiel I have never had that thought nor will I ever.” He held his jaw and wiped away the loose and rolling tears with his thumb before he kissed his forehead. “Because I need you.” He kissed his lips once more chastely before they went to bed . Dean was starring into the ocean humming Hey Jude as Cas fell asleep in his arms. The last thing he saw before he was taken over by sleep and its hazy wave. Was those soft curtained eyes and those softly parted lips. He kissed his forehead once more and then let the darkness take over him

 

 


	15. The Ocean started with a Wave.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas coms in crying after a discusion with Naomi. Dean starts the first riple in the ocean called love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahah i am home !!! anyways here you guys go the first chapter of why this is rated Explicit but hopefully it won't be the only . Um yeah so I hope you guys enjoy this it took me a while to write. As usual comments and feed back are wanted because i love to hear what you have to say and i love talking to you guys.

 

The Ocean started with a Wave

 

 

Dean finally after spending three days with Cas' family had remembered and learned every personal aspect of the older six like for instance the fact that they were all raised Christian, due to the Biblical names something their father wanted, but none of them were actually traditionalists of the fact all except maybe Raphael and Naomi. But Micheal who had come across to Dean to look very similar to the younger pictures of his father and truly was an obedient watch dog for Cas' father. He also only truly cared to look out for his younger brother meaning Lucifer to whom he was forced to have no interest in due to their father's so called punishment when Lucifer started 'rebelling'. Speaking of the spawn named after the devil he was very much more loud than you'd expect from Castiel's family do to the fact that Micheal and Raphael were so much somber and polite. Speaking of the third child he was one of the most egotistical bastards out of all of them. Dean felt like he held this stupid self righteous weight that he felt like he should have been the second oldest and fulfilled all that he could have been instead of having to be the third to gain access to their father's major corporation. He was always trying to advise Micheal into doing something or other just to get it perfect like a nagging sister which Naomi did a pretty good job at he was going to lie about that.

 

And then there were three. Gabriel was well, Gabriel he whined to much. He always had a candy in his hand or mouth from what seemed to be his bottomless pants pockets. But if there was one thing Dean hadn't noticed when the trickster older brother had annoyingly housed with them was the fact that he could see in some way the fourth oldest seemed to look up to the second like a mentor of sorts. Except he filtered his pranks to be more funny and less hurt full lets just say that first day at the Family Beach house ended up with a boa constrictor curling up his leg in the morning. And Dean didn't even remember telling any one that he hated Snakes! Naomi also dotingly looked up to someone in her family as well and let me tell you it wasn't Gabe. It just so happened that she had developed her own egotistical smirk and drawl from her older brother the one who she had adopted such arrogant practices was from you guessed it Raphael the human ninja turtle and he kind of had the personality for it if you poked him in the right place.

 

Saying all this the last one to come before the youngest would be Castiel's closest sibling and friend. Balthazar who evidently will secretly be known as Mr. Douche bag in Dean's mind. What kind of drove him crazy was the fact that he was the only one with a British accent in which Balthazar had so graciously explained was the fact that he was raised in Britain till about four by the time Cas and him had arrived at their father's home over in Virginia. He continued to go to britain until he was twelve in which their father gained full custody of both him and Cas. But other than that Balthazar was a mouthy sassy still arrogant as ever but besides Gabe was totally Team Dean or so they were calling it thanks to Cas' best friend Meg who seemed to follow them every were like a lost puppy.

 

So these were the people Dean was dealing with a whole bunch of Angel name sake assholes for a week and he just happened to be sitting amoung them in the study . Well all except Cas and Naomi which was probably never good. He sat there listening to the clock tick by as Raphael sat in the desk scrawling away at what he called business and what Crowley implied as busy work as he played with Lucifer's hair on his lap and read a book.

 

“ Gabriel put it down.” Micheal had his back to him his nose in a book ashe broke the awaited laughter of silence while Dean and Balthazar waited for him to drop the bucket of ice water over his head.

 

“ How did you know it was me?” Gabe pouted as he dropped the bucket with a loud clang. Water sloshed along the floor in giant puddles.

 

“ Easily Balthazar gave it away.” Micheal smirked as he glanced out of the corner of his eyes before he returned to his book and walked to the opposite side of the room. Balthazar's mouth was agape.

 

“ I swear he gets more psychic the more we come to these things.” Gabe glared at his younger brother. “I haven't been able to prank him in years... Luci!” Dean snorted as the adult reminded him of a five year old with the attention span of a two year old. As he jumped on top of the older one causing a horrendously hilarious event to occur as Lucifer doubled over in unexpected pain with a loud 'oof' his forehead collided with Crowley's jaw who let out a gruff yelp along with the sound of teeth clicking painfully against each other from both males. Balthazar and Dean chuckled slightly only to stop when the Scotsman started glaring knives in their direction. Their eyes still twinkled with laughter as Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Help me Prank Micheal!” He pleaded to his older brother.

 

“ What are you like two?” Crowley hissed cat like as he picked up the worn red leather book from off the ground there was a gold emblem that if anyone would have known better they would have thought it resembled a devil's trap but Dean was to tired to prod at him.

 

“ Yes actually and you seemed to have married one.” Gabriel snickered as Lucifer rolled his eyes. And went back to his comfortable cat like position on Crowley's lap his blue eyes gazed softly up towards the lettering. Before speaking towards Gabriel.

 

“ Gabriel last time I attempted to prank Micheal it involved a box and Cas almost setting him on fire and that seriously was like how old was he five? Any ways it was .. Hey!” He broke concentration as he growled towards Crowley.

 

“ What ?” The demon of a man shrugged as he flipped another page.

 

“ I was reading that! Go back … now. How are you four pages a head of me. Turn it back please!” He whined miserably as Crowley just snickered.

 

“ Well you obviously weren't paying attention.” He snorted and flipped another page not giving him any notice.

 

“ Oh so what you're saying I have to fight for your attention now?” He griped as Crowley shortly nodded and continued to skim through the pages nonchalantly. “Holy mother of sin Crowley I can not believe you.” Lucifer glared cat like towards the man. As his ears went bright red.

 

“ I only said that once must you bring it up all the time?” Lucifer's face drew up in a sly smile.

 

“ If it gets me pay back then yes Double crossing always works .Holy!” he blubbered as cold water was poured down on top of him.

 

“ Like you said double crossing always works.” he winked and smiled as Gabriel placed the empty ice water bucket on the floor with pleasure. His face was twisted up in a grin and Dean and Blathazar were doubled over in laughter.

 

“ Well if you can't get one then you can..” He was cut off when the door busted open. “Cassie?” The laughter died and Dean turned his head to see Cas his blue eyes were watery and spilling over with tears. As his shoulders were stiffened and tense along with his hands being curled tightly into fists. He was breathing deeply at what looked like he was trying to hold his cool as his eyes met Raphael's equal with a deep viscous burn. Like static filled tension between them.

 

“ So have you made a decision.” Raphael smiled coolly like he had the upper hand in the situation as he watched his younger brother cry.

 

“ It was none of your business Raphael and it never will be.” Dean watched his jaw set tightly as he tried to hold back the stream that flowed down his face.

 

“ On the contrary Castiel.” Raphael started to stand up and Cas stuck up a hand for him to sit in which he did.

 

“ I'm not having Naomi and you force me into a decision not like this not your way but mine.” He hissed Dean could tell he was trying to hold his calm from breaking into either an limpidity of rage or crashing waves of tears. “Now if you will excuse me.” He walked out of the room and Dean got up and followed.

 

“ Cas. Cas... CAS!” He caught up and caught his wrist as he pulled him into him. He soon felt his shirt get stained with tears on his shoulders as he rubbed circles into his back while kissing the top of his head. Before he dragged him towards the bed room . Dean smiled softly as he looked behind him to see a vulnerable red eyed Cas who was sniffling like a shaking animal as he brought him to the room and placed him on the bed where he dropped and sniffled into the pillow as he rubbed his back softly.

 

“ Cas what's wrong?” he whispered as he kissed his soft hair and the tops of his ear.

 

“ My family .” he huffed into the pillow meekly.

 

“ And they're bad how?” Dean kept rubbing his back.

 

“ Not all of them just Naomi and Raphael. They don't like this how you say 'lifestyle' for me.” he reached his hand and interlaced it with Dean's.

 

“ Really that's strange how come Lucifer's aloud to have Crowley?” He furrowed his brows and stared at the sad creature before him.

 

“ He's an heir of a multi million dollar company the whole reason they tolerate it is so that they can rub shoulders with good people only though Rowena's admitted that she only like less then half of my family.” he mumbled as he began to trace Dean's palm with his thumb. His eyes stared softly at those deep sincere jade eyes. He slowly stood up and wrapped his arm around his neck and pulled him in for a soft kiss. He smelled of rained earth, worn leather, soft summer days and the musky scent of his car and cheep cologne and something close to gunpowder. To him he smelt perfect. He pulled away and looked shyly down at his lap only to feel strong warm fingers slide under his jaw and lift his head up to look gently into those exotic jungle green eyes they had so much vibrancy and swirling with livid colors of green they looked like they were alive. His lips were quickly ensnared in another enticing kiss that tasted of pie and beer and wet earth. He gasped when those lips dusted over his neck and slowly along his arms towards his wrists and back of his hand.

 

“Tell me what makes you happy Cas.” Dean whispered as he began to kiss into his palm his eyes were big and so green you looked like you could get lost in them for ever as he looked gracefully towards that tear stained face his blue eyes still red and glistened with unwanted tears that slipped across his pale cheeks. As he stared at the one thing he wanted and the one memory he loved.

 

“ You and the Ocean.” he spoke softly as Dean pulled him closer to the point that he was practically leaning on the smaller being. He got close enough to smell the peppermint off of his breath and the rainwater rose scent that clung to him always to the point that he could feel his own breath steam up against his lips as he whispered into his ear.

 

“ Then you shall have it.” He kissed along his jaw and dragged his thumb across his bottom lip before he placed a gentle chaste kiss atop them. “Come on I'm going to make you smile again even if I have to read you every damn book in that library you've been stuck up in for the past two or three days.” Dean blew a raspberry deep into his neck causing him to giggle and bat at him furiously as he shrieked for the attack to stop. “Come on.” He smirked as he dragged the rag doll of a human down towards the garage were baby was tucked far far away from all the sleek and fairly expensive cars that everyone else had. Maybe even more then one. He even noticed that Cas' cobalt colored car was here but he paid no mind to it as he opened the car door like the gentle man he was and helped the sad Muppet version of Cas into the smooth black leather before he got in himself.

 

He sighed deeply as he took a deep breath of the familiar leather, alcohol soaked familiar smell of his car as the ignition turned over with its familiar cat like purr. It took a few minutes to get to the beach since the house was basically two blocks away from their private beach. Plus Dean was trying to act lost so that Cas would expose his favorite spot on the beach. Dean smiled but cringed internally slightly as Cas squealed with shock when he drove over the cement barrier and parked the car about forty to thirty feet away from the shore line. Dean could tell why it was Cas' favorite it was located in a cape giving it a secluded feeling with Islands located in a row going farther and farther out to shore. He smiled as Cas took in a deep breath of salt sprayed wind. His shoulders relaxed and a faint smile pulled up on his lips. That was until Dean splashed his with a face full of water. But instead of getting his face it sprayed all over the side of his body. His mouth opened wide with the shock of the cold water.

 

“ Dean!” He pouted and it made Dean giggle softly at how adorable he was when he was truly mad.

“Hope you brought your swim suit.” He smirked as he showed off his gray swimming shorts. “ Come on it'll be fun.” He splashed Cas who looked fed up. “ Novak I will drag you. ok that's it.” Dean Grabbed around his waist and pulled him over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

 

“ Dean Winchester put me down now.” Dean could tell he wasn't mad do to the fact tat he'd joined in the laughter.as Dean sat him down in about ankle deep water. Except he was on his but so it was more like up to his chest. “Oh that's it you think you can take me on my own turf. “ Cas stared splashing him as he removed his shirt. Soon Dean had a bucket and they were pouring it over each others heads and trying to play keep away from one another. By the time the sun was starting to get low in the sky Cas was smiling widely as Dean grabbed the bucket and threw it to the side he pulled him in close and spun him around he heard his laugh it was bright and clear like that of a bell and it was adorable and sexy and gorgeous all at the same time. Dean placed him down and kissed the tip of is nose.

 

“ Come on I have more.” He smiled and Cas looked very confused.

 

“ Dean what are you.” He dropped his sentence as he noticed there on the sand in front of the trunk was a small checkerboard red and white blanket with a small radio sitting in the corner of it. It also was haloed in a half circle around it was candles of every size and portion Dean finishing it off as he placed tin foiled home made hamburgers on the ground.

 

“ Picnic?” he smiled as he handed Cas his burger as he sat down . “ And this time I brought whiskey, this time we enjoy my favorite.” He winked as he poured them a couple glasses of the golden liquid. “ So Cas tell me again this story of you almost setting Micheal on fire.”He snickered as he was shot of look of pure hated venom.

 

' Huh like I explained I was supposed to set the ring on fire to set the trap but he was standing in front of the ring so I kind of thought I could get it past or at least over his arm when being short for a five year old and I clipped his shoulder with the bottle and it shattered and spilled all over luckily the flame wasn't that big.” Dean smiled at the thought of a little black haired five year old Cas his blue eyes filled with exasperated terror as he processed what had happened. “ it's a stupid and over told story.” He rolled his eyes.

 

“ No I think it's adorable.” He winked as he kissed his cheek which was packed like a chipmunk with the way he was stuffing his face with the way he was eating his sandwiches. The sun started to sink low into the cliffs as they were laughing and finishing their food. Dean was trying to feed Cas a bite of cake instead he kept getting the whipping cream across his nose and cheeks. “ Come on Cas just eat it.” Dean chuckled as Cas tried to get it instead he glared and used his own fork to shove some into Dean's face getting him back as Dean cleaned up Cas' face . They both laughing the laughter died down as Cas leaned slowly forward and wiped the small amount of cream that had gotten on his cheek. Dean felt his heart pull and his breathing deepen as he felt those warm fingers run over his cheek along with the slight weight of the other resting on him as Cas leaned forward. He felt his throat tighten as Cas started to pull away he grabbed Cas' hand and pulled him ontop of him their lips met in pure warmth and bliss as Dean wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him closer into him as their kiss deepened.

 

He tasted of cream and salt and vanilla as his tongue roamed in the cavernous mouth only to meet it's partner. Dean groaned as those slim fingers slipped into his hair he didn't know what took over him but the next thing he knew was he had pinned Cas down on the blanket as he pulled away to look down at lean muscles and soft moon lit skin only to be enticed by those striking blue eyes and dark mop of sexy dark hair. He went to kiss along Cas' jaw and neck by the time he hit a sensitive spot he heard Cas' breathing hitch as he nipped at it. He could feel emotion and heat and want start to curl in his stomach as he started to suck at the warm broken vessels he had created as Cas' hand tangled farther into his hair. His breathing shallow as he broke out soft words.

 

“ Dean the car.” He nodded as he let go and dragged the thing he desired of most into the back of the car before he turned on the cars battery and the station started playing some tune that had violins and was mellow and had a girl that sounded like she came from the twenties as he slipped into the back seat to see Cas was already splayed across the back and was working on unbuttoning his shirt. Dean smiled as he ripped off his own and placed it in the front. His eyes locked with the hesitant yet wanting blue eyes. He smiled as he started to stalk forward up his waist with his hands tantalizingly and wisply touching the shirt till they trailed up toward his jaw. His thumb caressing his chin before he pulled it back up to his lips. His fingers trialed slowly to the buttons undoing each one with impeccable skill. He smirked softly as he felt Cas' warm skin shudder at his touch when his hands ran up from his waist to his shoulders to remove them from the thin fabric. He could feel the vibration of Cas moan as the shirt fell to the floor while Dean dominated him again pushing him into the comfortably cold leather of the seat. Dean pulled away again to trail his mouth down Cas neck and chest leaving Cas' voice to gasp beautifully in his ears before it transformed into a glorious chorus of moans as he slipped off the still slightly wet pants that clung to his thighs.

 

That was when he felt Cas push up against him toward the door. Leaving Dean to let out his own spine rushing gasp as Cas caught his lips and freed his now tight pants. He loved the way those delicate hands ran coolly over his sweat burning skin, he let out a soft shiver as Cas dragged him back down to the bottom of the seat again. He moved his knee slightly into his parted legs bumping against the bulging boxers. He felt Cas pull away with an adrenaline heart pulling moan. Dean began to take hard deepened breathes as he peered at the beautiful creature below him knowing full what he had intended to the day he first saw him cry the day the had gotten to the house and the day they had made pie and the day he had met him. He smiled.

 

“ What do you wish me to do Cas?” He whispered low into Cas' ear his hot breath tickling against the now cold sweat covered skin.

 

“ Make love to me.” He whispered back like a soft plea. Dean swallowed hard and nodded as he kissed him again the fingers trailed deeper into his hair and against his back. He hissed in pure pain and pleasure as his finger nails racked down his back as he began to leave a trail of burning love bites down his body. Dean felt Cas start to squirm as he began to lightly touch at his groin. He made the desire grow in Dean's heart as he moaned for Dean. His name sounded so right on those lips they way it seemed to sound so dark and soft all at the same time. Making the D soft and the rest flow so smoothly. He Kissed him hard engulfing his moans and drinking his voice up as he clawed away at the boxers below him, removing his as well. He grunted slightly as he entered and bit down on Cas' lip as Cas' dug his nails into his arm do to unexpected pain.

 

Dean went to move and stop but instead the Burnett shook his head and smashed his lips into his it soon softened as Dean started to set a pace. He soon felt heat growing inside of him as he trailed kisses down every way to Cas. And Dean realized it he was in need of this man this beautiful man. From the way he squealed and looked adorable when he frowned to the soft blush that hung to his cheeks he need all of it.

 

Soon the air was whisked with grunts and moans of names and sweet nothings. Dean ran a hand down the steamed window as his last orgasm ripped through his throat. Leaving him to rest his head softly on that soft white chest both breathing and dripping in cold sweat. Dean looked up at those exhausted blue eyes that were warm and swirling like the deep glass like ocean that had added to the bellowing chorus of noise. The song that they had made love to started to fade into the background. Dean kissed the top of Cas' head. He smelt of ocean and vanilla and sex which kind of smelt like feathers in a way to Dean.

 

“ Castiel Novak remember how I told you I needed you?” He whispered softly into his ear his voice to hoarse to speak.

 

“ Yes.” The man beneath him was so warm and soft and he bit his lip as he decided to say the one word he rarely said to anyone even Sam.

 

“ When I said I needed you is was because.. because I love you.” He pulled up to see those blue eyes . He wanted to say that to but instead he got a look of mixed reaction one he'd thought he'd never get from him it was cold and shocked and warm and inquisitive and almost as if Dean had physically broken him from that one word. Dean went to go say something but his angel had fallen asleep. By the time he got back to the beach house the air was full of ocean, sweat ,and warm ecstacy as Dean Carried Cas bride style into their room. He cleaned them both up and placed them into fresh boxers. He had placed a giant white button up night shirt on Cas leaving all the buttons down to expose the purple trails he had left on him before he kissed Cas' head one more time he whispered the words.

 

“ I mean it. “ before he fell asleep his nose in his silky hair smelling rose water and ocean and Cas' and he loved it all of it. All of him.

 

 

 


	16. If you let it go will it come back to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes all good things must come to an end. So if you let the thing you love most go does it ever come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here is the latest Chapter of he sang lullabies i hope you enjoy it and i would love to hear your feed back on it and your comments i love either or. also i'm sorry for your feels... sorry not sorry.

If You Let it go will it come back?

Sleep lasted only for an hour or two when the door was knocked on loudly. Dean was surprised that Cas hadn't woken up. He shook his head and let out a low sleepy groan as he opened the door the light was like a flash grenade the way the light felt like a dull straining ache at the back of his skull made him wince slightly and squint as he tried to notice the dark figure in front of him.

 

“ Mr. Winchester, we should have a private chat.” He groaned internally at the voice that he so painstakingly did not want to hear. It was feminine and articulate.

 

“ Naomi it's four in the morning.” He blinked hard and groaned as he dragged his hand across his face and sniffled before he straightened out. He closed the door but it shook violently when he realized it was stopped by her foot.

 

“ We need to talk about him.” she hissed and nodded her head slightly towards his sleeping sweetheart. He got more serious and sighed.

 

“ Let me get some pants on.” She nodded and let Dean close the door as he scrambled to find his closest pair of pants which weren't even pajama pants but eh whatever. He Scratched a hand through his hair as he pulled on a tight black shirt and walked silently towards Cas as he placed his hand on his hair and kissed his forehead before he walked out of the room he assumed Naomi was in the study he groaned as he tripped over Growley. Who was Crowley and Lucifer's pet rottweiler puppy actually the one that Dean had seen Cas bring home the day he first noticed him the dog whined softly as it went back to sleep which was what Dean should have been doing. He was surprised when he noticed both Raphael and the sister standing near him like a perfect attack dog. “ You know its to early for this right.” Dean wiped his face as he sat down in his usual chair the one farthest across the room and closest to the door. He glared steadily at the man standing over by the fire the glass of brandy in his hand radiating and glowing like live fire as he took a sip.

 

“ Yes but you'd do anything for Cas like you would your youngest brother would you not.” Dean felt his sense of privacy and security leave him as Sammy was obviously not a secret.

 

“ Who Sammy ? Of course I would he's my brother.” Dean furrowed his brows in confusion as he continued glaring the man shrugged.

 

“ So you are saying that you wouldn't do such for Cas or am I unclear on the subject.” Dean tightened his jaw as this man clearly wove his words in perplex and complicated patterns as he was beating around some sort of bush.

 

“ I would do so much more for Cas I'd die for him.” Dean gripped the chair's armrests tight. “ But you can't compare two relationships like that can you Raphael? “ Dean noticed the tension start to thicken in the room.

 

“ Some could.” He replied silently as he placed his glass on the table and leaned slightly on it as he adjusted his suit coat and stared out the window. “ We all know about the recent events that have developed between you and my brother.”

 

“ Oh so things that truly come from the heart?” Dean snorted and rolled his eyes.

 

“ If anything to much heart is my youngest siblings problems to the point where he can't even trust his own judgment. If anything Mr. Winchester you have muddled and confused his to the point were you have corrupted him.” Dean straightened and bit his bottom lip as he stared at him wide eyed.

 

“ Really and you think that I have perverted his so called clear vision of love you have set for him do you.” Dean nodded his head as the fake smile peered over his lips. He watched a coy and arrogant smile pull across the older mans face. “ Oh that's logical and great and so so controlling.” Dean had taken all he could he stood his ground his voice dripping with sarcasm and rage. “ You don't even think for one second that he's not like the rest of you these little drones locked up in some sort of coding of how they are expected to live life even when the coder has gone and left you still try to micro manage. How pathetic! You go to the point that he hates himself for it you can't even be happy when he finds some sort of way out of it. Well you know what I love him and you can't change that!” Dean hissed pure rage was fully visible through out his entire being.

 

“ See about that.” Raphael stood up and shook his pointer finger at him as he began to stalk around the desk.” What if I told you you're brother was just excepted for a full ride scholar ship to law at Stanford the school of his dreams?” Deans face paled. “ You know how hard he's worked for it Dean his entire life. What if I told you I could take that entire dream away?”

 

“You can't do that. “ Dean hissed and a dark smile peered across Raphael's face.

 

“ See that's what money and networking do I can snap a finger and I can take everything from you. Or you can reset this crazy dream you can stay with your brother find a girl keep your car and stay in your cute town of Lawrence with out thinking of him again.”Dean snorted at he response.

 

“You can't make an emotion stop you can't force to people to stop loving each other.” he chuckled and smiled softly as he shook his head “ you see that is what's wrong with you you're an egotistical bastard. Only absorbed in ones self loathing.”

 

“ Can I interject?” Naomi was holding a hand held recorder in her hand as she approached them. “ They day before you're little confession when I had a talk with my confused younger brother he had confided me in giving you a a message. “ she hit the button and Dean rolled his eyes. As the static rolled for a moment and then that gorgeous voice rolled on.

 

 

“ Naomi this is pointless. “ he gruffly groaned.

 

“ So you don't love her?” Naomi whispered.

 

“ Who Meg ?” the air was silent and then Cas spoke again.” How could I not she's always been there for me and I couldn't live with out her she's been my everything.”

 

“ Then this error with this boy Winchester what is that to you?” She spoke strongly as Dean felt his hear start to sink with the voices.

 

“ Just like you said an error something I rushed to fast into something I lazily used as an excuse for my mixed feelings for Meg.” Dean bit his tongue as hi throat tightened and his tongue was shoved to constrict his voice his legs when numb and his body went cold.

 

“Then what are you going to tell him?” Naomi's voice was interested.

 

“ What Naomi that I don't love him?!” something sounded off as Cas had gotten angry yet again Dean couldn't tell since he couldn't see the expression that Cas had pulled on her as she recorded this conversation.

 

“ Don't worry I'll think of something.”The recorder ended. Dean was biting back tears as his teeth clamped hard on his tongue blood spread through his saliva as the sting burned his eyes.

 

“ See Winchester if anything you were a mere development in his life now if you would stop his pain and.” Dean turned his back and growled

 

“ You don't need to ask twice.” He walked swiftly back to the room his eyes spilling with tears as he saw the cursed beauty he'd given everything . All his secrets and fears all his trust and love. He shook his head silently as he packed his only suit case he swiped the room like a thick fog to the floor. He griped the car keys in his hand tightly as he looked back to see the soft sunrise lighting illumanating his perfect face and. And . He took a consticted breath and bit his lip as he walked out to his car he pulled it out and parked it in front as he loaded the car.

 

Cas woke up to a cold bed. He opened his eyes shocked to see the comforter pulled back and Dean's items cleaned and taken somewhere . He flinched as he heard the sound of a car door closing. He perked up and looked out the window to see Dean closing the Impala trunk he was sauntering with a walk that was full of pain and anger. Cas scrambled out of the bed and out the hallway shutting his door hard enough for Naomi to go calling after him.

 

“ Castiel stop.” He ignored her as he ran quickly down the stairs his night shirt flowing like a cape behind him as he took each step two at the time. He padded hard against the cold floor and ripped the door open to see Dean about to enter his car.

 

“ Dean ! Dean stop .” He yelled as he stalked quickly toward the drivers seat. He noticed Dean pull his sunglasses his face sparkling with tear stains as he ignored him as he slipped into his car the door closed and the engine roared to life . He was maybe four feet away when dirt kicked up in his face as it sped away. “ Dean!”

 

“Castiel stop this is pathetic.” Cas turned to glare at her in his hand was the only thing Dean had left a necklace that he'd been given as a Christmas gift years ago from his younger brother.

 

“ What did you tell him?” He snarled as tears slipped from his eyes his fist gripped tightly around the necklace the metal bit into his hands.

 

“ The things he needed to .” She showed the recorder, and his eyes lit up wide .

 

“ You tricked him! You liar!” He hissed as his chest lit up with pain from his ribs racked with sobs and the beautiful purple trails that burned on his skin from last night like an engraved memory of the things he loved yes it was true he loved Dean and it was to late to say it.

 

“ I did it to protect you to protect our family.” She went to touch his shoulder but he hit here away as Gabriel came running to his side he gripped his shoulder tight as he cried into it the words he spoke only loud enough for Naomi to hear.

 

“ You are not my family, I hate you.” his eyes stared like to blue flames from over Gabe's shoulder as he cried his glare was enough to frighten anyone who knew Cas enough to know he wasn't going to let this go. He'd fight for it to get it back. Because he wasn't going to be the one to let go.

 


	17. Blue smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets addicted to nicotine and John is an ass till the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys here is the latest Destiel chapter i hope you guys like please be weary that is there is slight abuse in this but not fully descriptive plus there is also car abuse... poor baby anyways i hope you enjoy and i love you hear form you all be it just to say or feed back or if you like anything about the story

 

Blue Smoke

Dean screeched his car to a stop on the side of the road. His memories were haunted and mystified with blue. Blue like the ocean, like his laugh, like his smile. The way his name rolled off his tongue. Dean hit the steering wheel with anger as he popped the glove compartment with enough force that the door bounced a bit as he pulled out his remaining pack of menthol's he had kept since his high school days before he decided to quit. He stuck the white cancerous stick in between his lips as his hand shook around the silver lighter . The flame plumbed with a hiss as he brought the flame to his lips. The familar bitter taste of nicotine and fumes burned comfortably as he pulled a long drag at it. Smoke curled and wafted softly from his lips as he blew out. The chemical rush to his head calmed the slight end of his nerves as he got back to the road. His speed picked up to beyond legal speeds as he cranked up the radio. Iron Maiden lit up his speakers. All his anger all his rage seemed to build in him by the time he arrived to the house. He had gone through three pack and four to maybe eight bottles of beer. He ran a hand over his tear stained face as he began to hear his words echo in his skull ones that were silly and meaningless but meant everything at the time.

 

He slung his head down and popped the collar of his leather jacket up to hide his neck as he angry kicked at the grass. He opened the door to see the television on playing a wedding video of his Mother and Father. It was paused on Mary her face was bright and warm and she was smiled wide as John was kissing her cheek.

 

He swallowed hard as he closed the door softly and noticed the bottle of whiskey missing its human partner. His tongue flicked nervously at the end of the now soggy filter in mouth as the stick was pinched tightly in between his teeth as he he walked up the stairs he started noticing flower petals, stems and leaves scattered like a dog had mutilated a toy bear. Paper was ripped up and tossed around confetti. Dean lowered himself to the floor to see that here were words written in blue elegant scrawl. His heart sunk deeper as he started to remembered secret words that were exchanged between one he cared and himself. It drop even lower as he noticed photographs ripped and crushed, some stained others were crossed out . Dean followed the trail of ripped up memories to see his father in his room anger swelling in his eyes as he was holding the picture Dean loved Cas was asleep on his chest and he had taken it selfie style and it read at the bottom.

 

“ Do you like the view in heaven mom?” Dean felt the cigarette drop from his lips as he stepped on it to approach his father.

 

“ So this is what you do when I'm gone you leave your brother, and you slander around with this?” Dean knew that tone of voice disappointment and hate and everything he had worked so hard to not have shoved in his face since his mothers death came slapping him in the face again. He held his stinging cheek. “ You are a disgrace I'm not having a son who is into this disgusting dream! You insult her. Her own son ruining her memory, She wouldn't even bare to look at you!” John had grabbed him by the collar and pushed him hard into the wall. Dean felt a dull pain across his cheek bone and opened his eyes slowly to stare at his fathers cold blue eyes. Each time the pain hit him the more his eyes were closed the more he could see the ocean and the sky and taste chardonnay and chocolate. The more he saw soft blue and laughter. “ what would she say?” Dean opened his eyes his mind went from viewing warm and wanting to cold and bitter.

 

Dean snapped at that word and pushed his father off of him with a hard punch to the gut. He spat his own blood down on the hard wood floor. And drag his sleeve over his lips to wipe the dribbling red. His swollen green eyes glared deep as bruises blossomed over his face. He was so done with having people push him around and control his life. He growled softly.

 

“ She would have loved him! She would have cared not like you!” He pointed his finger hard into his shoulder. He was yet again wrestled against the wall.

 

“ Don't you dare spoil her memory!” Dean busted out with a cruelly laughter as he struggled out of the grip.

 

“ Spoil it? I'm not the one who leaves his kids traveling on some deranged man hunt! She would never have wanted that. Not only did you do that but you sit around spending my hard work money on liquor and gambling it away on drunken spills while you sit and pine over things you can't change. Spoiling is sitting on the couch lying about what she would do when she's not even here. Spoiling is harming her children the only remnants you have her the last things she gave you and instead you break them over some self righteous thought of revenge. Spoiling her memory is forcing your oldest to do your job and take on your baggage instead of being there for them yourself!” Dean screamed and realized he'd just slapped his father in the face of reality he was holding his his fists tight and he took a deep breath to calm down as he cried. “Spoiling Mary's memory is not even wanting her own flesh to be happy.” He was rewarded with another slap to his face the last memory of Cas on the shore smiling flashed through his brain and he opened his eyes.

 

“ Don't you ever say her name.” His dads voice was cold and dark and threatening. It was the voice he had used on Dean when he failed at hustling pool when he was seventeen , the voice he used when he accidentally left Sammy alone, or when Sammy had ran away. It was the voice he used when ever he was talking to Dean. His father moved and started to walking down and out the door. “ I'm going with Bobby to New York we got a lead, and Dean if I ever see things like that again I hope you tried burning them before I get home.” His dad closed the door with a loud bang. Dean ran a hand through his hair and gripped it tight as he hit his head hard against the wall. Tears over brimmed in his eyes and fell to the floor as he heard the truck rumble away and screech loudly.

 

He grabbed the bottle of whiskey from the floor and pulled the purple curtains back to block the view of the house across the street. He dumped the entire liquor over the firewood in the fire place drenching it to a dark brown as he picked up the remnants and scraped trail and placed them on the wood words darkening and showing through soggy paper. He took a small pack of matches and threw it into the dark hole. The flames curled into a dark blue green as ink and paper and petals curled away into deep embers. Water fell silently on the photos in his hands. It was Cas smiling softly as he was attempting to cook waffles for breakfast. The morning light softened his black hair to a dark chocolate his entire body haloed in the golden light . The next one was from their picnic in the dark the light of the candles glistened around the two of them as Dean was clearly asleep this one read. ' Ma mer' which probably meant something significant to Cas in french. He bit his lips that quivered as he burned them the flames rolled steadily a blue color that still haloed and burned in Dean's eyes. It quickly died to embers as he'd fallen asleep to an old home video which was of his mother. Her last words rang clearly in his words.

 

“ Angels are watching over you.” Dean woke up to Sammy standing over him the sunlight blaring miserably in his red rimmed eyes.

 

“ Ah Sammy don't its to.” The curtains opened against his will. “ Open it. “ He huffed a groan as he shoved his head back into the couch cushion.

 

“ Dean it's a Tuesday you have work.” Dean rubbed his eyes as Sammy pulled the pillow out from under his head.” Come on jerk you can't be late.” He looked up towards Sammy confused.

 

“ Dude what about your school?” He grumbled as he stretched.

 

“Summer break come on Dean you're going to be late.” Dean waved him off as he went back to his room and changed his clothing to see out of the corner of his eye the blue car pull to a vicious stop. He grabbed his keys and made his way to his car not noticing the man who was getting out of his driver seat as he slipped into his own his eyes looked into his lap as he pulled into the street and drove away . Only to turn his head just barely to see those ecstatic blues peering back he quickly turned his head to the road and picked up speed. When he arrived at the mechanics people were starring at him oddly when he clocked in. He ignored it as he stopped by Garth who was smiling rather happily for well Garth. Dean looked at him confused as he picked up his clip board when he noticed there was a letter written on it blue scrawled cursive. He looked up and noticed his daily bouquet it was full of forget-me-not, blue roses and soft white lilies. He brought his wrist up to his face before he hit it hard against he vase. It was like slow motion watching the flowers fall. The air was silent and heavy with broken heart as the sound of shattering glass and water hitting the ground echoed like a dull regret in his head. Along with ripped up shreds of paper. He brought his hand up to his face as he just realized what he'd just do. He pushed it down with the thick lump in his throat as he got to the cars he had to work on.

 

He was so glad he had this this distraction that full on helped him forget all his regrets that seemed to shove his problems away as he tried to fix the problem before him with grease and wrenches and time no bothering not outside voices to be brought into this conflict it was just between him and what he had to do and it was so clear and focused. He finished his jobs earlier than normal he was about to clock out when Garth caught his shoulder.

 

“ You know if you need to talk about it I'm here for you.” Dean looked from the corner of his eyes and nodded

 

“ Garth?” The small elf like man looked at him inquisitively hopeful as he turned his head around. “ tell the mail to stop the flowers.” He sighed as he left the door. His feet fell heavy to the ground as the main entrance bell tinkled softly behind him. He swallowed hard. Dean didn't know how he got home he just was there in hallway between his room and the bathroom. A cigarette bud dead in between his teeth as he twisted it into the ash tray the nicotine rush calming the now rushing nerves that built as he looked down from his window. He pulled out his new pack and shook out another one smoke curled and diffused in the air below him as he entered the bathroom. Some how now he was in the shower. The color blue haunted his thoughts and the familiar scents as the water hit like pounding rain across his skin he sighed heavily as his mind retraced the feeling of those fingers through his hair and skin the way the heat bristled across his lips when he kissed him. Dean traced his lips in the warm water. As the feeling ran down his spine and made his muscles twitch. His scent filled his nose. Salt and vanilla and rain covered ground.

 

He felt his stomach grip with tense regret and want and and need. He felt sobs rack through his throat and chest sooner or later the water had grow cold like ice water his muscles felt sore and ached as he slipped out of the bath a towel wrapped around his waist as he looked into the mirror he was suspecting to see stubble but instead he was much worse. His face was grubby looking and tired his eyes were burning red rimmed and puffy like a drunk hangover and his five o clock shadow that Cas had loved so much had become uneven and splotchy looking. He bit his bottom lip as he grabbed the shaving cream and razor that he dragged over his skin slowly cutting through the white exposing fresh and worn skin. By the time he looked like a slightly younger version of him self but he still held the signs of a bad break like part of him had died. He sluggishly walked down the stairs to see the mail slot filled with a letter for each day. And dead flowers covering their front lawn again. He bent down and picked up the same blue ink engraved letter. The writing on each envelope when from steady and wisp like to soon heavy and shaking. Dean didn't have the gall. Instead he shoved them softly into his desk drawer and in books to read them later after this would blow over and Cas would be only a figment in his mind. He brushed softly over his fingers again the way it tasted embedded in his mind. Dean was startled as Sam cleared his throat.

 

“ I cleaned out the flowers again Dean, but it seems like this person is truly sorry.” Dean felt his heart leap at the thought but he shoved the idea away he remembered what he had done.

 

“ Ah it's nothing.” Dean looked at the calendar and realized it was the middle of July it'd been like this for a month and a half now. Flower and notes and regrets pure failure and self loathing. HE bit the tip of his tongue as he swallowed. “ what's the matter ?” He noticed terror was hiding in Sam's smiling face.

 

“ It's Ellen she called and said we need to be at the salvage yard it's urgent.” Dean nodded as he quickly changed and they both pulled into the impala she squealed harshly as Dean accelerated with too much speed to the salvage yard. She shrieked which was inaudible at the shaking halt. They both busted through the door. Ellen and Jo had tears in their eyes and Ellen the big woman that the boy knew no one could shake or make cry was now choking back tears and Jo was reading tears dripping off her chin. Dean went to hug her.

 

“ Yes I have them right here here's his oldest.” Ellen handed him the phone and he got up from hugging Blondie. He took it hesitantly.

 

“ Hello?” his voice quavered.

 

“ Is this Dean Winchester. John Winchester's oldest son.” Dean swallowed hard before he spoke the confirming word.” I'm sorry Mr. Winchester I'm Bryce from the New York police station. Sir before I give you this new I want you to be sitting down do you understand.” Dean's stomach fell as he sat down

 

“ Yes.” He spoke gravely as he tried to understand what was going on.

 

“ Mr. Winchester I'm sorry to say this but your father was involved in a hit in run at eleven thirty this morning his car was t-boned on the drivers side. He and Mr. Singer were escorted to the hospital around noon. I'm sorry to be the one to inform you this but your father has just passed away.” Deans heart felt like it had stopped it was heavy and cold and all his body had gone numb as one of the last things in his world had just shattered as well. He swallowed slowly his tongue like a weight in his throat. “ Mr. Winchester. Are you with me?”

 

“ Yes I Under.. I understand. “ He tried to hold his cool

 

“ Good now may I have your younger brother on the line.” He motioned for Sammy who was smiling for the fact that he had just made Jo smile in the other room. He looked at Sam gravely and handed him the phone. He walked out to the back of the house where the salvage yard was. There was baby sleek and smooth. He descended the steps and picked up a golf club on the way. He brandished it in his hands the metal gleamed in the heat of the summer sun as he approached his beloved car. His world was spinning. He was mad and sad and angry at it. He took the first swing at the windshield which clashed with the sound of the phone dropping and Sam wailing out a sob. Ellen held him close as Dean began to pound away at the car each echo reflecting back memories of both blue eyes the way his dads were cold and ruined by heart break and they way his had been so warm and swirling and cool like a river or babbling brook. He took another swing cracking the hood and smashing away at glass and metal to the point that the car was an unnoticeable crumple of a shell of a car by the time he was done and tears were starting to drip from his eyes along with sweat. All he knew was blue smoke was haunting him like a sadness, like a sickness, like a regret, like love and like beauty . He let out a frustrated cry. It was haunting as he puffed the blue out from the cigarette that now was familiar in between his pursed lips. He snuffed the glowing embers before he crushed them under his foot and entered the house Sam's eyes reflecting his own battered soul he sat next to him and stroked his hair as it leaned on his shoulder.

 

Ellen had made his favorite pie and Sammy's favorite dinner in which they ate in the living room watching Chuck Norris and Bruce Lee movies late into the night till all four of them had passed out in the living room. Sadness hung like a thick blue fog or unwanted cloak among them.

 

 

 


	18. The blue umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIs now a funeral, Dean meets and waves his supposed step family out the door and beleives he can't have Cas...All he can see is a blue umbrella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so hey guys here is another chapter of this story ^.^ i uh introduce Kate and Adam Milligan and i'm sorry if the way they act are not to your liking but i honestly never really liked Kate or Adam in away because they were the normal family and it left Dean to constantly be looking over Sammy and be the father/brother/mother/ everything for his brothers so yeah anyways sorry for the small rant and i hope you enjoy also i would love to read your comments i love to hear fro all of you!

The blue umbrella

Dean had some what sobered up by the time the funeral rolled around. His eyes were some what more clear as he gazed in the bath room mirror, his face still looked warn out and tired. He sighed heavily as he was finishing buttoning up his white shirt and wrapped a freshly pressed black tie around his throat like a collar. He pulled on the neatly tied Windsor he'd just finished closer toward his Adams apple. He flicked his wrists and adjusted his cuff links. He ran a hand through his hair as he grabbed his suit coat and tossed it over his shoulder while his other hand was shoved in his pocket as he made his way down stairs. People he knew and didn't were all at the bottom of the stairs most of the women were gracing the boys with hugs and peppering cheeks with soft sympathetic kisses as men would pat their back or shake their hands. Whispering condolences and painful memories. Leaving Dean and Sam just to hold their breath and paste on their best chipper fake smiles. Pain clearly readable through their masks as Ellen and Bobby approached them. It was weird to see their uncle like that sitting in a metal contraption. If there was one thing that anyone knew about Bobby Singer was the fact that He was not one fore sitting and doing nothing nope not if he could help it.

 

Dean swallowed hard as his heart shattered at the sound of Sam crying a wail into Ellen's Shoulder. He noticed his younger brothers knees weaken as Ellen just whispered Soothing words her hand smoothing down his hair and rubbing his shirt as she held him in her arms. Dean quickly stepped in and was the one to replace Ellen as he held his only living family member firmly in a hug his hand squeezing his fore arm and the other on the back of his neck forcing his slightly taller brother into his shoulder. He could feel his mouth vibrate and shake the sound of his cries vibrate against his shoulder as Deans green eyes glared over Sammy's shoulder and saline dripped silently off his chin as sniffled the whole room was silent except for the sniffles everyone shared as they watched the two Winchester enveloped in their heart breaking hug. Dean patted Sam shoulder softly as he let go and they both shared knowing nods as Sam and Dean cleaned the tears from their face. Dean clapped his hands.

 

“ Thank you all for coming friends, and family. If you are going to meet us at the cemetery please follow the hearse which will be departing from the viewing in exactly one hour if you already know where the Lawrence Cemetery is then just meet us there please. I don't want to be the one directing people over a phone call.” Sam's voice quavered as he tried to lighten the mood, he had always been the better speaker in the family he knew how to liven a room and sound nice when he was or wasn't breaking he was good at it almost like it was a routine act. Everyone nodded and whispered goodbyes and see you soon as the boys slipped into Ellen and Bobby's car to go and view their father one last time before they placed him in the ground to join their mother.

 

The car had been silent the entire ride no one spoke a word as they approached the morgue. Which was owned by a pencil thin man he had a sharp looking face and slicked back dark greasy hair. He wore an expensive black suit, and walked with a fancy looking cane a white ring was adorned on his finger. Dean had given him the mental nickname of Death since it seemed to cling to him like the fake scent of over perfumed lilies that hung around him and he had cruel eyes that emulated the aura of intimidation and experience. By the time they arrived the air was cold and empty as they looked down at the casket. The embalmers had tried their best to make him look young which Dean did have to say made his look more then similar to Micheal. Dean watched as Sam gripped the dark wood casket hard as he looked down at their father as he spent the other time looking at pictures. Pictures of Mary and him when they were young. Family pictures of John as a hope filled little kid and ones of their own with him and Sam and him and mom and dad there was even wedding photos and Deans favorite one where John had come home with the single rose he would and kissing her cheek as he held it behind his back it was obviously taken before they had ever been born. When Mary was happy and youth filled and John wasn't such a drunken heart broken man.

 

And then his heart turned sour as he saw the other pictures one were John had another blond women on his arm and only one boy in the picture his hair was much fairer than Dean's and was truly blond. His name was Adam and it was the fact that he had only met his younger half brother by accident due to the fact that his mother and him had also been informed of their fathers death. There was pictures of them on hikes and baseball games from Adams young years of twelve to now. Dean wanted to throw them out to rip them up and destroy them. They were evidence that John never truly was there for them all the times he left he went to see his other family. Every time he missed one of Sammy's debate team or fourteen year old performance he was never there the only person that was there for him always was Dean and Dean alone,but John was always there for this... this kid who wasn't anything of his 'beloved' Mary's blood or even spoken about. Dean pulled out white stick and pinched it in between his lips as the melodramatic supposed step-mother came wailing in . Dean watched Ellen pull Sam closer to her protectively as the deranged women came in.

 

Kate Milligan was a thin woman with soft yet to pale of a shade of blond hair which was curled in loose curls and veiled over by a black netted bird cage veil that drew attention to her winged eyeliner that popped her dewy brown eyes. She was wearing a tight silhouetted black dress that had multiple frills and folds that made her look like she was out of the twenties. She also had the classic slather of vibrant red painted on her lips. She was adorning heels that gave her a few inches but wasn't even close to Sammy's height. She had a white hankie at her eyes that she continuously dabbed as she was escorted by Adam who was rubbing her shoulder and holding her hand close to him. Her voice let out a gasp as she saw John. And she curled over his body tears staining his suit.

 

“ Oh Johnny why'd you have to be so stupid.” Dean and Ellen's faces pulled into unwanted grimaces at the women. Here was this stupid blond replacement who acted as if she had known the boys the entire time and acting this way to their father in front of them. Dean's fist balled he wanted to rip her off him because the only women he'd ever imagine holding his father like that and acting so intimate with was his mother. And she was a lot softer looking than this fake. Dean had to step out as he watched her kiss his temples and forehead and continue to cry over his father. He replaced his now dying bud and pulled a fresh drag the images fading from his mind as he watched the smoke fall to the ground like the smoke from a dragon. He hid the white stick by his leg as he noticed Bobby coming from around the corner. His wheel chair making a clunky creaking noise.

 

“ I know what you are doing Dean , I won't tell as long as you don't tell Ellen.” He snapped his fingers for Dean to hand him the same lethal drug. Dean shook his box and pulled out a pale stick and lit it for Bobby who already had it clamped in between his teeth. He watched Bobby take his own drag and puff out softly in a ring. “ It's Kate isn't it?” Dean took another inhale of smoke.

 

“ You know who does she think she is walking in there like that and showing up so out of the blue?” He looked at the embers at the end of his line.

 

“ She's just doing her best to do for her own kid and for the John she knew.” Dean harshly crushed his stub against the wall.

 

“ Hah its weird to think that he had a whole other life and wasn't focusing on the one he had. Bobby you know all those times he was with them he was skipping out on us!” Dean hit his fist hard against the wall as the skin broke across his knuckles smothering it in blood.

 

“ I know he missed out on a lot. Here you go .” He handed Dean a white hankie that he tied tightly over the his knuckles blood almost purely visible on the white. “ You should probably get back in there.” Dean nodded as he bit back tears and walked in to see Sam enveloped in Ellen yet again. He watched Kate act hesitantly as implying that she could take it over but Ellen simply declined and kept holding her adopted nephew like any real mother would. Dean walked quietly to his brother and stroked his back while he got to one knee he began to sing a song that mom would when he was little and that Dean would continue when Sam was sick or trembling with nightmares.

 

“Carry on my wayward son, they'll be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more.” He watched Sam start to tremble less with sadness. “ Once I rose above the noise and confusion just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion . I was soaring ever higher but I flew too high. Masquerading as a man with a reason my charade is the event of the season and if I claimed to be a wise man . It surely means I don't know.” Dean was now looking into hazel eyes that were so big and vulnerable like they were when they were children. Dean softly smiled as he now held his brother's hand “ Carry on my wayward son, they'll be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more.” He kissed his brothers hair softly as he hugged him one last time and stood up.”Come on Sammy we have a body to bury . He closed his eyes softly as he helped the man he had mentally labeled as death close the coffin door. They all stayed silent as the hearse doors echoed loudly shut as they placed the coffin in the back.

 

 

Sam and Dean escorted Bobby and Ellen in their car. Ellen was fussing over their lapels boutonnieres that were white lilies and a white rose wrapped in sticky green floral tape and held to the clothing with a single opalescent pin. It was starting to rain thick and heavy that it sounded like rocks hitting against the metal shell of the car. Dean and Sam both pulled out umbrellas as they helped Ellen out and then Bobby . They both then went to the hearse back were they were accompanied by Adam and Bobby as the Paul-barriers they all had the same flowers pinned to them as they each took a brass handle. Dean could feel the weight of the last words him and his father shared as he was was in the front his brother on the other side. When they say you should be kind to your family they mean it because it's better to say I love you then regretting the fight that happened between them.

 

 

Dean focused on looking at the soft wet ground while the shared held weight of his father slightly threw you off as they made the way to the neatly carved out six foot rectangular hole that was in the wet ground below them. They all placed the box neatly on the lift that would sooner than later drop to the darkness below, flowers and garlands of green were thrown by each and every person except for the closest of kin. While the priest began to lead the ascending of his fathers soul. Dean felt some one watching. He lifted his eyes and watched them wandered to the thin of the crowed there in the back was striking black hair and flame blue eyes that looked hopeful and yet sympathetic as they contrasted with the blue umbrella that stood out among the field of black. There was the thing he wanted most and could not have he let his eyes fall before they made contact as handful of dirt began to burn in his hand. After the amen they were each told to lay their roses on the casket. All of them were white except Dean's which was burning scarlet red like passion and blood that connected them and lastly for the love that his mother had held for John since this was from her garden. He then slowly let the dirt scatter across the coffin as he rested his head softly against the lid.

 

“ I'm sorry.” he whispered out the apology only enough that only the wind could hear it in the roaring rain. Sam helped him to his feet as he pulled him up off the mud caked ground. His neck prickled with the cold that was dripping down his neck as Sam covered them with an umbrella. He could still feel those blue flames watching them as he stood up. He caught a quick glance as he brushed his hand over his mothers grave stone that was sprouting ivy around it. “ I love you.” He whispered towards the stone as he noticed Kate watching him. He had parents they were dead he didn't need anymore and all Sam needed was him .

 

He swallowed hard nostallga as he some how ended up side by side with Cas holding a blue umbrella and his brother on the other he wanted to reach out and grab those thin hands as he smelt the worlds most precious scent that his body had been craving waft off of his skin towards him since the rain amplified it that much greater. He wanted to push him against the grave stone and kiss him in the pouring rain and taste those lips again and hold him one more time and feel their hearts sync beat again and he wanted to apologize and love him again. But in Dean's eyes it was already to late.

 

“ Dean I .” Dean cut him off.

 

“ Not now Cas'” He whispered gravely as they peeled the opposite direction towards their car. There they were again in their house bustling with people. Yet the image was off as Kate and Adam were greeting guests as if they lived here. But they didn't belong here this was the house his mother Died in the one were their family was tended by a gentle hand and held her pictures . Where smiles were cherished and tears were spilled. Not a single one of them were to or by either of them. Both boys went up stairs to change .

 

There they were again the bath room mirror dawning on newly pressed and dry white shirts fixing cuffs and tying on their black ties.

 

“ So what's the thing between you and the neighborhood boy Novak.” Dean furrowed his brows as Sam brought in a very random question as they stumbled with their ties.

 

“ What do you mean?” He grumbled as he popped up his collar and slipped the silky fabric over it.

 

“ Well it was just an interesting observation but you kept on glancing at him when he wasn't looking and he was looking at you when you weren't you know its an interesting observation in an interestingly observational way.” Sam shrugged as he finished his tie. Before Dean who rolled his eyes and turned his head away. “ Meet you down stairs.” Sam clapped his shoulder and walked down the stairs. It was funny Dean thought that he remembered in this bathroom the day he dawned on his first black tie was when his mother had died and here he was again tying it on his own the best he could with shaking hands. He ran a trembled hand through his still wet hair making it stand on end. He walked down stairs to see people talking and trying to laugh and sharing tears. He was conversing and grabbing food and avoiding his supposed half family till he heard the sound of glass shattering.

 

“ You can't move Sammy away from Dean.” He recognized that voice. He walked silently to the living room were Sam was white as a sheet and Ellen was furious.

 

“ Oh you see but I can I am their step-mother I'm their only Guardian and their brother is my son. It would be much easier to take him to Windom with me and Adam in the next few days. And of course we'd need the Impala Adam's been so fond of his car since he first learned to drive it” Dean looked at her shocked as he slipped in behind Ellen for support as he placed his food on a chair behind him.

 

“ There is no legal paper work of the Winchester boys Mary's boys being in your custody if anything Sammy goes to Dean an the car since it's their only way of transportation..” Kate snorted at the idea.

 

“ A twenty one year old take care of seventeen year old how preposterous think of the disaster apparently from what John told me Mary didn't raise good children. They now are in need of a mother what can Dean offer that I can't their fathers wife their step-mother. I obviously am better than Mary I mean look at my precious Adam.” Dean was alight with fire and a loud smack filled the air one moment he remembered being by Ellen's side the next there was his hand and her head marked red. As he shut her up.

 

“ Don't you ever refer to my mother like that . She raised us the best she could for a husband who was a dead beat , who did his best to help her before she was shot down. I want you to know that you and your Son are no longer welcomed to her house. You come in here thinking you know everything about me and my brother just because you slept with the guy who so happened to be our father and he screwed up. I've been watching my brother for over seventeen years now since I was the age of four while he went around and fathered your son,and you want to know what Sammy is Stanford bound so don't you go poking your nose where it's not needed and control it like you care! Because if you truly cared about John Winchester's boys you would have been here the moment you two tied the knot and had Adam now you can leave with your ideas of dragging my brother to some boarding school off in Minnesota and owning the things my mother did because you may be John Winchester's bitch but you'll never be my mother.! ” Dean hissed as he opened the door to show them out. Kate and Adam gave them all rude glares as they gathered their things and left.

 

“ Good I wouldn't want to deal with her mess anyways.” Dean slammed the door loud behind them.

 

“ Please excuse me.” Dean grabbed the half a bottle of whiskey on the counter and stepped out back as he leaned against the wall and smoked in between sips till the numbness overtook his nerves and the lazy depressed drunk washed him over into a raging haze. The last thing he could remember was the stare of the man across the street watery and blue as he held a single red rose under a blue umbrella. Blue such a sweetly haunting memory.

 


	19. Hold Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas admist it and Dean lets the druged color of blue enter his life again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! GUYS! I am alive I am alive I am so soory that I haven't been updating recently. iIrst i want to do a shout out to Elizabeth Smart and her amazing song Hold ME Close~ castiel's Lament. Hint i do not own it. ok ok . Um alos I finally got a beta reader for this stor so i have been trying to edit older chapeters that i will be fixing and re updating later in the story also i freaking missed you all and love you so much and you know i would love to hear comments and feedback. any who here is a slice of the three chapters i have been working on recently.

Hold Me

 

Black and warm it still reflected back across the surface the one thing he didn't want to see, himself. He stared quietly with his hands gripping the burning hot ceramic separating him from the liquid. It was numb to his fingers as he listened to the girls across from him talking. With out realizing it painted nails snap to get his attention. He shifts his head up to see familiar red hair cut short and curled a worried expression on her face and a letter in her hand. A peculiar letter with familiar blue writing and rose scented parchment.

 

“ Dean are you even listening?” Dean took a sip of the harsh black liquid before he sucked at the end of the stick. His cheeks pulled in ward before he puffed out smoke from his nostrils. At this point everyone knew Dean was a smoker. He caught Hazel eyes across the house that looked at him worried. He swallowed hard and pulled on it harder, the ember trailing up it and the white turning into gray stick of lifeless ash that fell onto the table like a lump of something once so hot was now empty and lifeless.” Dean!” He snapped out of it.

 

“ Yes?” He droned as he flicked his bud into the ash trey below. His eyes still locked with Sammy's as he left up the stairs.

 

“ You know he doesn't like that.” Dean blew out a deep breathe as he took another burning sip of coffee.

 

“ That what?” He cleaned the corners of his mouth “ that I smoke?” he watched her nod obviously she was slightly upset with him. Charlie had been over for the last three and a half weeks due to a call from both Ellen and Sam over the fact that he was turning into something that the both didn't want him to be.

 

“ Are you sure you can't go back to him.” Dean froze as this question was brought up. His shoulders tensed and the blue he'd so forcibly thrown from his mind was starting to crack through a gain.

 

“ you know what I've told you and what he said! Charlie I can't go back to him even if I was begging he wouldn't even look at me.” Dean hissed as he he tried to keep his recent secret relationship well a secret.

 

“ Then explain to me that after a two months and a half why you are still getting this letters and flowers and why he even bothered showing up at the funeral.” She whispered heatedly back.” And the fact that he's apologized in almost every letter that you haven't even bothered to read. You know what Dean Winchester you can be so thick sometimes it's like you want to be like this this self loather.” She jabbed at his sore spot.

 

“ Charlie Sam is bound for college I'm not going to stop something he can't handle, he has Jessica for once he's able to get out of this loop and live a life a way from this, we should be focusing on that.” He shrugged and looked back down at his coffee.

 

“Do you know what your little brother told me.” Dean looked up to see Charlie's eyes alight with fire do to the fact that she wasn't going to drop this .He stood up to grab a bottle of beer from the fridge.

 

“Sure Charlie hit me.” He popped the top of it of with his hand against the back of it and brought it down with a loud crack against the counter he did that for the second one as well before she spoke.

 

“ He told me he'd decline the scholarship if you don't get any better he said he'd do anything to make sure you were OK to the point he'd give up his own dream to stop you from over drinking and smoking. He told me he was worried that one day he'd have to bury you too.” Dean let the weight of those words sink in. As he sat down and placed a beer in front of Charlie.

 

“ OK. Well I'll try .” Dean lifted his pack of cigarettes the latest and newest one he'd bought and threw them into the trashcan with a deep thunk. “ Why don't I start with that.” He half smiled only to have her's reflect the same one.

 

“Thank you.” She kissed his cheek as she kept skimming over the letter. “ Hmm .” Dean looked up at her to see her biting her lip and what them spread into a big ravenous grin. “ Dean! Are you doing anything on the eighteenth?” She looked down at him.

 

“ you mean tomorrow?” he'd finished his coffee and now looked silently down at the mug.

 

“ Dammit I have so much to work with. But yes.” He looked at her mildly confused.

 

“ Charlie Bradbury what are you playing at ?” he cocked an eyebrow at her completely wanting to figure out why she was beaming at her self so proudly.

 

“ Nothing just a simple get together I wanted you to meet my girlfriend Dorothy tomorrow so you better be cleaned up and respectable and if you are not I hope you know I'll be here at like six in the morning and fuss over you like a mangy cat like it or not Winchester.” She gave him her little sister like pout.

 

“ Huh you make that sound like you want me to go to that L.A.R.P.ing event but yes I'll make an exception for you my queen. So you got the girl” He winked Charlie could already tell he was getting better as a certain light started to slip secretly back into his eyes.

 

“ Thank you my handmaiden.” She bowed and giggled as she attempted her best British accent “ Yeah it was really cute actually the day that you were called off I was going to talk to you about her and the one date we were talking about when I ran into her at your desk. Well one thing led to another and I'm whipped.” She blushed vibrantly in which earned her a hug and the kiss on the head from her 'adoptive' brother.

 

“Oh good on you kid. Just be careful sometimes you can end up getting hurt.” He whispered as Charlie just nodded. Soon it was evening and He was escorting Charlie out the door she was still holding the letter which made Dean feel like it was completely out of context since she normally didn't do that when she came over but he just shrugged away. He closed the door with a sigh as he walked past the living room he noticed Sam was making out with Jess. He smirked as he threw a pillow at him making Sam's head jostle and pull away from Jess. Who was blushing deep red at the sight of Dean and Sam was glaring at him pissed and threw the pillow back at him. Dean dodged it.

 

“ Hey Love birds you two want to go and see a movie?” he looked at Sam mainly who had a bright look of hopefulness in his eyes.

 

The movie they went to go and see was the newest Batman vs Superman which Sammy kept pressing on Dean that Batman was a lot cooler and could easily take down the alien any day were as Dean just returned with the fact that if they were in a one verse one that superman would easily win since Batman wouldn't have any gear at all. And then Jess broke them up by simply stating that wonder woman was cooler then the both of them and then kissing her boyfriend so he didn't feel so but hurt and it made Dean smile. To see this girl who was so devoted to his brother love him and take care of him. Proving to Dean that she'd take care of Sam at college for him and that she'd do a mighty good job at it. He even laughed as she said something that made Sammy's ears red to the point that his freckles stand out. And that night Dean was happy he didn't need to choke down lung burning smoke and haze induced liquor.

 

The next day was August eighteenth the day that Dean would never regret and would probably be a date tat Dean would love forever. It was a Sunday and in Lawrence most Sunday's were meant for lazying around and doing practically nothing for those who weren't church goers. He woke up with the warm sun on his neck and it was merely the time of noon when he stretched and pulled his black shirt over and walked around in sweat pants as he made his way down to the kitchen he had gotten a bowl of cereal when the door burst open . He was surprised and shocked as he saw. Charlie , Crowley, Meg, Lucifer and god forbid Gabriel. Charlie's face was that of a disappointed child .

 

“ Oh my seriously Winchester. Crowley , Meg help me.” Charlie grabbed his bowl from him and placed it in the kitchen as both demon like humans grabbed his arms and took him up to his room.

 

“ What the but. Hey put me down!” He hissed as Both humans faces grew entertained and smiled sarcastically.

 

“ Sorry I can't let that happen. Boys play nice .” Crowley called out to Gabe and Lucifer and winked as Meg smirked.

 

“ Yeah he kind of broke the rules didn't he .” She smiled and Crowley shook it off with a nod as they made it to Dean's room they threw him on the bed and watched the door until there was a soft knock on the door, there was Charlie holding up a cool gray suit and black shirt.

 

“ Oh thank you.” They both left as Charlie looked at him.” wear this Dean and don't come out till your dressed.” She smiled proudly as he took it and began to strip.” Also we have Balthazar watching the window so you can't run away.” She waved softly as she closed the door behind her. Dean stretched an pulled on the stiff material over his aching wanting muscles as he replaced his relaxing clothing. He looked in his mirror as he adjusted his sleeves so that you could see his forearms which were full and muscular. It also exposed the bracelet he wore around his right wrist. Dean when to grab his necklace from around his neck so it could show vibrantly against the black shirt but when he felt around his neck he finally realized it was gone it made him feel naked but he softly shrugged it off as he ran a hand through his dishwater blond hair. And smiled as he realized the red around his eyes had finally died and he was starting fresh . It had basically taken him five hours to get ready since he really didn't want to do this. He opened the door to have Charlie blind fold him immediately and guide him down the stairs he only peeked under the blind fold when he saw Gabe and Lucifer staring over the back of the couch.

 

“ Hey get away from there!” He growled and Sam woke up to both men starring at them as Dean was fighting and being pulled out the door by Charlie he looked confused at the two men.

 

“ Hi ya Sammy.” they both spoke in unison before they were dragged away by a girl and their landlord, Crowley?

 

“ Don't worry Samuel I'll have Dean home by curfew have a good nap.” Crowley closed the door behind him and Sam shook his head before he went back to sleep in the lazy sun. As Dean went screaming into Charlie's car.

 

“ God will some one please shut him up!” Gabe groaned as he looked into the back of the car. “ Look Dean-o do you want to be happy or not?!” He growled and Dean got the same don't mess with me brother vibe. As he swallowed hard and nodded. “ Then trust us!” He went back to starring out the window in the passenger seat as they drove to the mechanics. The sun setting behind it.

 

“ Why the hell are we here at my work?” Dean questioned and everyone let out a groan.

 

“ Just shut up and let it be a surprise.” They all hissed. Dean felt uncomfortable as he sat next to Crowley and Lucifer who were locked inside what looked each others minds as Crowley rested his head on Lucifer's shoulder. Lucifer's lips pressed to the top of his head and his fingers rubbing over his knuckles. It was like mocking him telling him that they had something that Dean could never have as they doubled the block once more and then parked at his work. The lights were all on and Jo was standing at the front with Garth who had supposedly told everyone that the mechanics was closed. Dean followed out of the car after Crowley and Lucifer who followed Gabe and Charlie. They all waited till Dean was in front of them. There on the ground was flower petals all different variant colors of white and, and blue.

 

Jo was wearing a tight black dress and escorted Dean through the petal carpet of a trail as she brought him to the farthest part of the greeting room there was Cas sitting at the end of piano his eyes locked with Dean's wide as he was shocked as well, he had Balthazar by his side. Dean swallowed hard as Jo led him over to a seat in front of the piano.

 

“ Uh I .” Cas started to stutter as Gabe sat next to Dean and nodded supportive towards his younger brother.. “ Dean Winchester this. Oh lord. I have written you a song one that embodies how regrettably sorry I am and and how much you have meant to me over what you might think to be now wasted months.” Dean started to gain tears in his eyes and feel his throat. The tune was sweet and sympathetic sounding. At first he couldn't catch the tune due to the fact that Cas had played it on a different instrument but as soon as his voice spoke the first word he knew.

“ _Hold me close and never let me go. Please. Tell me all the things that I should know . Please._ ”

Dean could hear the plead in his voice and the memory of Dean teaching Cas how to cook flitted to his mind the way He giggled when Dean had kissed his neck and the way that he smiled as Dean taught him how to cut vegetables filled Deans mind.

” _I used to shine so bright. I lit the night. I was the light in every midnight sky._ “

Dean could picture the way Cas looked in the light of the candles on their picnic in the room the way everything seemed to gravitate in Dean to love him.

“ _Hold me close, and tell me not to fear. Please. Tell me all the things I want to hear. Please._ ”

And then the day before the ocean hit him when Cas had cried to him and told him what soothed him and Dean did just that .

“ _I used to have such wing. I used to sing. I was the ring on planets, and other universe other than here._ ”

Dean remembered the road trip when Cas tried drunk karaoke for the first time and ended up botching it. Dean began to feel a feeling he had shoved down deep inside him for the past three months resurface and for a little bit the hope of him being with Cas again grew into something slightly more than the dream turned nightmare.

“ _I was a star, I fell so far, I did it all for you. I gave my grace, I gave my face, I did it all for you. All for you, all for you now, all for you._ ”

Dean then felt the night of the ocean creep up on his skin the way Cas had looked underneath him and the way his fingers had left burning scars of touches along his skin.

“ _So teach me how to be some one like you. Please. I am so lost so tell me what to do. Please._ ”

Dean at this point wanted him he wanted the blue eyed creature at the end of the piano. Tears were dripping from his green eyes and his tongue was burning at the back of his throat.

“ _I used to know my part, knew were to start, but now my heart is empty. Oh fill it please._ “

He could hear every sympathy and he too realized that Cas had missed him and needed him and wanted him as much as he did.

” _I was a star. I feel so far. I did it all for you. I gave my grace, I gave my face, I did it all for you. All for you all for you now, all for you. So don't pretend I'm the same as I once was. Just hold me a little tighter now and kiss me because. I was a star. I fell so far I did it all for you, I gave my grace, I gave my face, I did it all for you . I was a star. I fell so far. I did it all for you, I gave my grace, I gave my face, I did it all for you. All for you, all for you now, all for you all for you._ ”

The piano ended softly and Dean stood up and clapped loudly tears fell from his eyes.

 

 

“ I'm not good enough for you.” Dean smiled weakly and was about to turn around when those graceful hands caught his wrist.

 

“ You know what You are wrong.” Dean looked back at the watery Blue eyes : Because you know what Dean Winchester! “ HE flinched at Cas tone as the blue eyed being let him go.” I'm in LOVE with you too.” Cas Handed him a bouquet of forget-me-not's and roses and other flowers that Dean was to flustered to notice as he gave into it. He gave into the feeling he had locked away. He gave into the wall crumbling and his mind was consumed in the warm, swirling, stormy, vibrant, exotic color he gave into blue as He grabbed the man around the waist and pulled him into a kiss their lips locking and fingers twisting into each others hair. Each one taking in the scent of the other they so missed. Words of sweet nothings spoken as tears spilled over cheeks and lashes and tongues collided with missing partners. Dean pulled away in a huff and kissed along his lashes and cheeks and nose and jaw he wanted to take him in and remember it all over get familiar with all the hills and plains of his face. Before he landed a chaste kiss on his lips.

 

“ Can you ever forgive my stupidity.” He whispered as Cas held him tightly.

 

“ I don't have to because you are stupid for all the right reasons.” Cas kissed his lips chastely. “ I love you Dean Winchester and I mean it every word.” Dean smiled softly as he looked around and noticed their friends and family who where smiling and it looked like Jo and Charlie were going to cry. He could have sworn he heard Charlie whisper something like O.T.P but he just shrugged it off.

 

“ Castiel Novak do you want to meet my brother?” He smiled at the dread filled face of his sweet heart who braved a nod leaving him to laugh .

 


	20. Meet The Moose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas meets Sammy who kind of knew everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys sorry again for the lack of posting on my part. Here is another chapter i was working on. I still would love feed back and comments cause i love you all and will try to set up and easier schedule for my updates love you all i am still so sorry.

Meet the Moose!

 

Black and warm it shone softly in the pale moonlight as Dean's eyes resting on those familiar soft blue eyes as he looked down. He felt so content like this the lazy summer air tickled coolly against sweat warm skin. Adding to the rest of the perfect scents of ecstasy that filled the room. Their hearts beating in time with one another as Dean dragged his fingers slowly along Cas' chest trying to familiarize themselves with the muscle and skin that lay below them. His ears craving those beautiful moans and the way he spoke his name. The way those lips left a fiery purple blossoms like a collar around his neck and shoulders. The blissful burning of nails dragging across his skin sending shivers of pleasure along his spine. How sinfully good those pink parted lips tasted like Dean's forbid fruit as their tongues mingled in each others company . And spoke sweet meaningless and beautiful nothings to each other as needed passion and love graced between them. The night ended with the words of I love you shared between each other.

 

Dean had his head laying on Cas' chest. He could hear every breath he take and his heart pound like echos in his body as fingers slipped into his hair stroking it softly as he hummed. Dean didn't want the sun to come up for fear of having all be a dream. His eyes looked softly up as the hand became motionless and Cas' chest started to grow fuller. Dean smiled softly as he looked at his favorite face the way it looked so smooth and vulnerable and and. He was his. He felt tears creep up on him as he started to fall asleep.

 

Dean woke up to the feeling of warmth next to him he opened his eyes to see the back of Cas neck towards him as he was bigger spooning him. He smiled fully as he kissed the back of Cas neck where his hairline met and peaked down to his neck. He smiled even more softly as Cas graoned and turned over to face him with a soft yawn before he lazily blinked his eyes open. To Dean it was like a curse all he had to do was bat a lash and he'd do anything for him.

 

“Good morning bluebird.” Dean noticed the adorable soft smile pull on Cas face as he nuzzled in deeper to Dean.

 

“ Good morning.” He spoke softly as Dean wrapped his arms around him.

 

“ Nope come on get up.” Dean tickled him and Cas groaned which slowly turned into a giggle as he stopped and kissed his lips “ there we go.” He chuckled and got out of the bed. “ seriously! I swear I just need to give you all my bad shirts if you are just going to wear my clothes anyways.” He honestly could not stand how cute Cas looked rubbing his eyes in one of Dean's shirts which always looked over sized on Cas.

 

“Oh come on their comfy and they smell like you.” Cas pouted as he brought the fabric up to his nose to smell leather and gunpowder and fresh apple pie. He breathed out with a loud sigh. “ See.” Dean scooped him up over his shoulder fireman style as he brought him down the kitchen.

 

“ Dean I'm serious let me go.” Cas chuckled as Dean still held on to him.

 

“ Oh I didn't hear the magic word.” He noticed Cas' face pull grumpily

 

“ Please.” His voice was obviously grave and pissed off. Dean sat him down onto the couch. '' Dean this isn't even the kitchen.” Cas went to get up and Dean glared.

 

“ Don't you dare move.” He flexed a brow and Cas sat back down he heard a chorus of clatter in the kitchen he wanted to say something but the last time he attempted that Dean told him to be quite or he'd screw it up. The hour it took for Dean to make food ticked on like it was taking a day instead of the hour it was supposed to be. So Cas had taken up to reading by the time Dean came in he was holding two plates of waffles covered in whipping cream and syrup. “ I give to you Sammy's waffles.” Dean smiled as he handed him the waffle after he placed his book down.

 

“ Like your brother? Did your mom used to make this for him?” Cas looked at him inquisitively as he cut away at it with the side of his fork.

 

“ No my mom never got the chance to make Sammy a dessert but these are the waffles my brother invented all on his own after his eighteenth birthday.” Cas noticed Dean had finished almost more than half of his waffle.

 

“ I do have to say they taste wonderful.” Cas spoke with his cheeks full of food making Dean laugh hard enough that he almost spewed milk from his nose. “ Waf is der somfing wong?” He still spoke with his mouth full.

 

“ No no it's just .. haha do you know how cute you are.” Cas rolled his eyes as he swallowed his food down hard. Soon they had finished their food Dean cleaned their plates as he was setting them to dry he had noticed that it had gotten extremely quite in the living room. He poked his head in to see Cas reading a different book. This one was a lavender gray with black vines growing up it. The title on the cover was in silver reading Bramstroker's Dracula. Dean took his usual spot on the couch his head on Cas' legs and his body splayed out as he lay on his back.

 

“ Cas?” Dean looked up and saw Cas acknowledge him and look down.

 

“ Yes.” He he spoke softly.

 

“ Will you read to me?” Dean looked up at him. As the brunette nodded slowly. It was beautiful Cas had his hand running through his hair as he spoke of letters and castles and vampires. Soon the day had rolled on to noon when Cas woke him up.

 

“ Hungry?” Dean somehow had a blanket wrapped around him and where Cas' legs had been was now a pillow as Cas had ham and cheese sandwiches with chips laid out on plates in his hands.

 

“Huh hmm yeah.” He groaned as he sat up and took his plate. He couldn't help smile as Cas' back leaned on his shoulder as they took bites of their sandwich.

 

“ So you've never told your brother?” Cas implied as Dean started to chew slower on his food.

 

“ No I never did.” He started to get quiet as he kept chewing his food.

 

“ So is your entire families opinion that low on these relationships?” Cas still was talking steady no waver or shake in his voice just understanding.

 

“ No Theirs Jo and Charlie and .” Cas cut him off.

 

“ How about any of your closest kin?” Dean swallowed hard.

 

“ I don't know Sam has never really told me anything and I really haven't asked him. “ Dean began to feel the food in his mouth become heavy and unwanted.

 

“ Well I don't care what he thinks, I will be delighted to meet him. If he likes me or not.” Dean felt fingers intertwine with his his as the sun started to get low. “I love you Dean Winchester.”

 

“Love you too Cas.” Dean took the last bite of his sandwich before he kissed Cas cheek “come on we should get ready.” He held a hand out to Cas to take as he walked back up to the stairs Dean walked to the bathroom to shave his face when his phone rang.

 

“ Bitch.” He spoke Sammy's nickname proudly as he cleaned the last of the foam off of his face.

 

“ Jerk so where are going exactly I can't find this fancy place. Yes Jess I told him we are lost no I am not going to ask for directions.” Sam hissed towards Jessica in the back round. “ Fine I'll give you the phone.”

 

“ Dean!” he pulled the phone back to keep his ear from being blown out.

 

“ Jess.” he spoke warmly as he looked over his face not noticing the little french Canadian who slipped behind him and kissed the back of his neck . He almost squeaked. “ Were are you at now?” Dean questioned as his hand ran along Cas' arm that were around his waist.

 

“ Some were close to the salvage yard.” Dean tried to focus as Cas kissed along his neck .

 

“ Um landmarks give me one.” He turned around and kissed Cas' forehead and put his pointer finger up for Cas to give him a moment.

 

“ A red barn?” She spoke hesitantly

 

“Oh so you are there, um it's like a block away from there it should be this white building with a patio that lights strung around it. Do you see it?” Dean furrowed his brows as he leaned up against the back of the counter Cas leaning on him slightly.

 

“ Yeah I oh my gosh that's so pretty.” He smiled as he heard Jess squeal.

 

“ Yeah sure is now you both are in best attire right because Crowley told us we wouldn't be able to get in unless every member in our party is dressed.” He kissed Cas forehead as he nuzzled into Dean's chest.

 

“ Yeah oh my gosh your girlfriend must have impeccable taste Dean. I can't wait to meet her.” He chuckled as he ran his hands through Cas' hair.

 

“ You could say that but yeah I'm glad you are wanting to do this. We'll see you both in ten.” Dean smiled as he hung up the phone. Dean got a full look of his boy friend he was wearing a suit with a blue tie and his hair was its usual sexy mess. “ what you need attention?” he smirked as Cas pouted. He kissed his forehead and lips chastely “ come on I need to get dressed.” He walked into the room and slipped on a new suit it was a black one. One that he had planned to used when he attended Friday dinner at the beach house but never got to use it. He had a white button up that he had left the first few buttons unbuttoned, he flinched when Cas slipped the necklace Sammy had given him for Christmas so many years ago the gold amulet rested at the base of his neck. Cas kissed him softly and was about to pull away with a smile when Dean snaked his hand around his waist and pulled him into a deeper one.

 

“Ready to go?” Cas kissed his cheek and smiled that contagious smile as Dean nodded and escorted him to baby. He turned on the car radio which was playing stairway to heaven as they drove to the restaurant. He was holding Cas' hand and softly humming along.

 

The restaurant was a white building that was designed to look fancy and had a big blooming rose garden behind it. It was called a touch of Latin and was supposedly one of Crowley's most successful food investment.

 

“Please don't scratch her up” He tossed the valet the keys who looked at his car like she was something vial and disgusting. And Dean just returned the glare as he walked Cas up the steps to the front room where the hostess was her hair was a soft curled black hair decorated with a red rose and she seemed to smile as her eyes met Castiel.

 

“ Castiel, Mr. McLeod told me you would be here and oh this Must be Mr. Winchester it's a pleasure.” She smiled warmly as she shook Dean's hand “ We have a room in the back where the rest of your party is .” She grabbed their menus and they followed them past the onlookers as they went to the reserved area which was basically outside. They followed her through a path that was made of cobble stone and wood arches that were strung with fairy lights. Their table was surrounded by gardens and had its own fairy light made ceiling. Dean noticed Cas stay behind as Sam and Jess come into view Dean saw Sam smiling over how Jess was fantasizing over the place. Sam was wearing a spiffy suit and Jess was wearing a silky cream colored dress that seemed to make her blond curls stand out a bit more.

 

“ Love birds.” Dean coughed as Jess and Sam snapped out of it. Sam stood up and pulled him into a hug .

 

“ Speak for yourself so Dean were is this girl who keeps sending you flowers?” Dean sat down with his brother.

 

“ Well you see Sammy about that.” Dean swallowed hard as Sam's face went slack and pale.

 

“ She doesn't exists?” Sam teased And Dean snorted but still looked at him nervously.

 

“ Well sorta you see Sam I huh I honestly don't know how to say this. But let me get this off of my chest.” He pointed his finger to interrupt his brother who closed his mouth.” Before I tell you I want you to know I still like girls.” he winked at Jess “ but I would like to introduce you to.” He stood up and felt those shy fingers wrap around his waist. “ To Castiel Novak my boyfriend.” He pulled Cas from behind him who offered his hand to Sam both Dean and Cas were taken a back at Sam reaction. He leaned over and enveloped Cas in a hug who just stood stiff. Shocked.

 

“This is the part were you hug back.” All the nerves left Dean and the color returned to Cas face as he embraced Sam.

 

“ oh sorry. Didn't know you'd be so tall.” he chuckled uncomfortably as Sam let go. Jess smiled and stood up to hug him as well.

 

“ It's an honor to meet you.” She smiled as Sam pulled her to his side.

 

“ And you as well both of you.” he nodded to Sam and Jess.” Dean never cease to shut up about you Sam. “ Sam's face lighten with his easy going heart capturing smile.” Shall we sit?” Cas looked up at Dean. Who smiled and kissed his forehead before he pulled a chair out for him. And then took his own. Dean never realized what if felt like to have this burden lifted and to know that his brother truly loved him either way and love Cas.

 

“ So be honest how long have you and Dean been happening? I mean you are our neighbor and there were sometimes I'd suspiciously see him walking home in the morning. “ Sam smiled a sassy smile over his salad as he looked at Dean.

 

“ What you knew!” Dean looked at him wide eyed. As Sam went to eating his salad and cleaned his lips with a nod as he chewed.

 

“ Like I said suspicions.” Sammy smirked.” but yeah I kind of figured it out at the funeral.” He winked.

 

“ Which I'm truly sorry for your loss.” Cas looked at Sam with sympathy as he gripped Dean's hand tightly. He was still trying to help Dean push through the pain.

 

“ So Dean Sam says you dance.” Jess wiggled her eyebrows teasingly and Dean almost choked on the last of his salad before it was taken away.

 

 

“ Oh so he told you that story, Sammy I don't dance.”Dean stated as he looked at the food that had been placed before them it was steak dripped in an expensive and savory sauce.

 

“ Oh that reminds me Cas do you know the story of the one time this lightning storm scared Dean so bad that he started Dancing.” Dean's eyes got huge as Cas leaned in with anticipation.

 

“Ohh you are not telling that story.” Dean glared at his brother who smiled wide.

 

“ Ok then I could tell him about the time you freaked out about that cat in the locker.” Deans face went even paler . As Sam raised his eyebrows with delight as Dean tried to persuade him into saying anything other then those stories but some how Sam had gotten the joy of telling both of them. Dean pouted as Cas was laughing causing Dean's heart to flutter at the smiling man leaning in his chair . He placed his hand on Deans lap and smiled.

 

“ You can't be mad at me for ever Winchester.” he smiled and kissed the back of Deans ear making him shiver. He finally gave in and kissed the blue eyed beauty. Story time had finished by the time desert had been served.

 

“ You're lucky you ordered me pie.” Dean looked at him slightly grumpily as he ate the soft crumbles of apples and cinnamon. Which he almost choked on when Cas asked Sam the next question.

 

“ Does or well did Dean ever sing around the house every once in a while?” Sam looked wide eyed at Cas.

 

“ He actually sings to you? Dean rarely does only when I was little and scared or sick but other than that no it's been one of Dean's little secret's I'm surprised he does outside of our family.” Dean was hitting his chest hard as he wheezed to catch his breath.

 

“ hmm that's interesting.” Cas looked down as he reminisced. And Dean cleared his throat. Dinner rolled to an end with laughter and smiles and stories. Dean and Sam lagged behind their dates as they walked out to the front of the restaurant. He clapped his brothers shoulder.

 

“ Hey uh Sammy thank you .” Dean tucked his hands into his pockets and rocked on his heels.

 

“ For what Dean?” Sam smiled as he twisted his head to see Jess and Cas talking animatedly over something.

 

“ For understanding.” Dean felt his stomach twist as if Sam this was a dream.

 

“ Of course Dean he makes you happy and it's easy to see that someone cares about you as much as you do them I mean obviously he's in love with you he kept looking at you the entire dinner that was went you weren't looking at him.” Dean remembered starring at that happily animated face the moon and fairy lights making it standout as he rambled on and on about anything it didn't matter Dean love to listen to him. “ But you do know you need to tell Bobby and Ellen they'd kill you if they didn't approve.” Dean swallowed hard at the comment the last time he had asked Bobby about homosexual relations he'd replied about it being something unnatural and not right under god. Yet again his uncle had been pretty drunk and was moping a bout a fight him and Ellen had gotten in, and Singer when he was butt ass drunk could go on and on and on. In these huge rants that he had no recollection of or didn't believe in at all it was kind of funny actually.

 

Still that cold pit in his stomach returned of rejection and nostalgia and unwanted fear. He was nervous and scared he didn't want the same thing to happen to Cas and him again. The separation probably would have a worse toll on him the second time than the first.

 

“ Yeah I'll uh think about it.” Dean went to go walk on the steps when Sam caught his shoulder.

 

“ I'm serious Dean you can't keep him a secret forever.” Those hazel's looked big and swirling from brown to silver to blue and then yellow before they cycled through it again.

 

“ I know all in good time Sam all in good time.” He smiled thinly as he tried to resurface some sort of hope from his heart but it just wouldn't budge as he hugged his brother good bye and goodnight and escorted his lover into his car.

 

“ So you're not going home with Sam?” Cas whispered softly as he leaned on Dean's shoulder.

 

“ He had plans to meet Jess' parents as well tonight.” Dean kept relaying that fact that he had no parents to show off Cas to. To have mother squeal happily and hug him excitedly and to have his father look him over as a respectable man to see the beautiful human he had fallen in love for. He swallowed hard as the image warped from Mary to Ellen and John to Bobby in his head. While Cas snuggled in closer to him and let out a sigh.

 

“ What are you thinking?” Cas hummed as he turned down the radio and blasted on the heat as the now fall warning wind slipped through the windows.

 

“ Just.. Cas.. Huh How.. how?” He struggled to get his words out and Cas straightened out to look at him.

 

“ Yes?” Cas' voice spoke the word soft and low and dragged it out inquisitively. As he kissed the side of Dean's neck.

 

“ How would you like the Idea of meeting my Aunt and Uncle?” He gripped the steering wheel tighter as the what if 's ran through his head

 

“ I think that sounds lovely.” Dean looked down at Cas to see his blue eyes sincere as he gave him a quick peck on the lips. He smiled as the car behind them honked for them to move faster and laughed as Cas pulled away in shock.

 

“ I love you Cas.” He interlaced their fingers as they drove home. Cas falling heavily asleep on his shoulder.

 


	21. Drunken Record

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas meets Ellen and kicks her off her high horse called Alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is all i have to give to your guys this week.

Drunken Record

 

“ Ehh tap out tap out.” he released a groaned and tapped his fingers against the wooden table below him as he placed his shot glass down. He took a breathe and looked at the liquor across from him it was about thirty percent alcoholic Jack Daniels.

 

“ The burn to hard for you?” Ellen tapped his shoulders with a laugh. As Dean grimaced and looked up ward at her.

 

“ At least I beat Bobby this time.” He smirked as his uncle was sitting in his living room slash study. His nose deep in a lime green bound book golden lettering spread whimsically across it. He remembered the old man had tapped out with excuse of not wanting to have a hangover. He bit his lip as he looked to the person on his left. Cas. Cas was pale faced an nervous as he was dawning on his usual suit and shabby trench coat,which he wore when ever he could. There was a huge supply of shot glasses almost covering the table. Ellen's eyes looked poisonously devilish over the rim of her shot glass. She licked her smirking lips as she placed it upside down loudly. She grabbed the alcohol and pointed the spout to fill up to seven shot glasses in front of Cas. He swallowed hard and loosened tie as he downed each one like they were nothing. He looked oblivious to the fact that he was now ahead of Ellen by three. As he looked innocently up towards Jo who looked amazed over her mothers shoulder.

 

“ I think I might be feeling something.” He shrugged towards Dean and noticed Ellen's face look slightly tired as her eyes were a tad heavy with haze as she pulled out more. Alcohol.

 

“ Time to bring out the big guns.” She pulled out a spouted topped Grey goose vodka. Dean's eyes widened .

 

“ Oh no.” Dean looked at Ellen like she was crazy as she filled the shot glasses in front of her with the clear water like liquid. He watched her shot gun each one with rapid speed. She had her half cocked grin on.

 

“ Think you could beat that?” She challenged him and Dean watched a new embedding light fill his eyes.

 

“ I know I can.” he winked at Dean and filled double the amount of shots that Ellen had and guzzled them down as if the alcohol was merely water.

 

When Dean had thought he'd be bringing Cas to Ellen, he'd thought he was going to get two redneck homophobic haters. But instead he had Bobby hugging Dean ferociously and Cas was excepted like Jess had with hugs and talking of how glad they are for making their boys happy. But then there was mamma bear Ellen of course Jo hadn't shut her mouth and Ellen figured that Dean's depression was associated with Castiel and had introduced them to their family drinking game to see how accepting he was of Cas or at least that's what he thought she was playing at.

 

The next thing that happened shocked the small crowd that was around the shot glass covered table. Eyes wide and gasped in awe as they were half way through the bottle when

 

 

“ Tap out tap out.” There was the sound of a hand hitting the wood. It was unbelievable Ellen herself tapped out her body clearly giving into a drunken state. Dean himself was slightly drunk since he had been taking his own glass of orange juice and vodka as this match was going on. He looked over at Cas who's eyes were bright blue and clear and he seemed to not be fazed at all. “ You play a good game Mr. Novak.” She winked as Bobby brought her over some water to at least help her in the morning with her for sure hang over .

 

“ Well You play a hard game yourself Mrs. Singer.” Cas smiled softly when Ellen gave him a peculiar look.

 

“ Cas it's Harvelle.” Dean heard his brother whisper away a cough before he recognized his mistake and quickly corrected it.

 

“ My apologies” Dean watch a fit of nerves start to drain into his face.

 

“ It's OK Hon you aren't the first to make the mistake, because somebody! “ She raised her voice to get Bobby's attention. Dean smirked as his adoptive uncle just grunted as he stated fixated on his book “ Doesn't want to get me a ring!” She snorted and took another shot obviously out of pleasure and less of trying to get Cas to prove his worth.

 

“ It didn't take you a ring to realize you loved me.” Bobby growled in response still face deep in paper and ink.

 

“ Yeah,but it took your legs.” Ellen snapped back playfully as she stood up and kissed his cheek. Before she grabbed the book from him and placed it on the table.

 

“ And like Beyonce said if you like then you should put a ring on it. Bobby.” Jo shrugged, a smirk dangling on her mouth. Dean noticed Cas give her his favorite look, the concentrated and confused one.

 

“ I don't get that reference” Dean shook his head a drunk smile flitting to his lips as those striking blue eyes made contact with his. His started to laugh as he slipped his fingers into Cas' icy grasp. He quickly leaned in and kissed a rose scented cheek before he rested his head on his shoulder. His fingers rubbed over icy knuckles as he pulled back with a reassuring smile as Jo still stared at him like an exotic animal.

 

“How do you not get that reference.” Cas just shrugged and mumbled something about his taste in music.

 

“ Jo he's a Mozart lover.” Jo's eyebrow cocked.

 

“ oh. Let him play.” Ellen smiled as she moved all the things off the chair by the piano making room for their guest.

 

“ I no I really shouldn't.” Dean watched Cas gulp as he moved closer to Dean.

 

“ Castiel I insist.” Dean's face turned up gleefully because if there was one thing that you do not do to Ellen Harvelle was tell her other wise. He smiled and gave his companion a light nudge as he shyly made his way to the piano. His hands rested elegantly against the keys. He began to plunk out something of a familiar tune but it was uneven, choppy and muddled. The chorus ran where verses were meant to be making it uncomfortable but easy for Dean to pick out. He smirked as he sat in the doorway.

 

“ what was that?” Ellen asked her tone a little two sweet which Dean knew she was trying to be polite.

 

“ I don't know, all I do know is that it's a song that Dean sings in his sleep sometimes when he comes back from work.” Dean chuckled knowing now what the exact song Cas had tried to play. He moved towards the piano.

 

“ trying to play this sweet heart? Hey Jude.” He plunked out the noticeable chorus and Ellen looked at him with an awe inspired gaze. “ No El no, no, don't you.” She smiled as she guided him down onto the chair. This was why he didn't play his family made to much of a fuss over it. “ Ellen it's Cas' turn to play on this.”

 

“ Oh hush it was your mothers and I know she taught you how to play it.” He sighed and looked at Cas with a sad look. But instead of Castiel being bummed he actually looked interested.

 

“ I would love to see this.” Dean swallowed as Cas moved over so he had room to spread both hands on the ivory polished keys. He took a deep breath in the silent room before he played. Muscle memory took over and he felt like he was flying all emotion took over . With each note he could hear her beautiful voice echo softly back in his mind. Sooner or later he was to lost in it not noticing the beings watched him as his body moved along with the music. His feet hitting the pedals while fingers flew across the glass like buttons all he could feel were memories and nothing more. By the time he had ended his heart was pumping adrenaline like a warm rush through his body.

 

He finally turned to see blue eyes trained on him glittering with awe before he fell on Dean pushing him off of the stool and crushing him in a kiss. Dean pulled away with a smile. Only to see Sam snort.

 

“ Oh as if you don't suck off Jess' face, speaking of Jess where is she bitch?” Dean accused his brother. Whose eyes widened with realization and looked at his watch.

 

“ Dammit I was supposed to be at her house two minutes ago. “ Sam started scrambling around the house.

 

“ well tell her I say.” the door closed with a loud bang.” Hi.” Dean rolled his eyes and stood up causing Cas to start looking at Bobby's books.

 

“ He needs to slow down.” Bobby mumbled as he closed his book slowly meaning he'd just finished it.

 

“ Oh let him have his fun he does leave in a few days.” Ellen smiled softly as she grabbed the book from his hand and placed it in the bookshelf behind her. Dean swallowed softly. It was true in a couple of days from now his brother, his best friend would be leaving to go and start his future.

 

“ I remember when Sam was little and he forced Dean and I to reenact Law-and-Order with him.” Jo giggled as she slumped into the couch. The air was silent and full of reminisced memories. Dean just smiled softly at the thought of Sam at ten forcing him and an eight year old Jo along with some of her unwanted stuffed animals acting like a jury to his best set up of a court sentence.

 

“Oh yeah the best of those things was when we'd say they exact opposite of the original ruling man would he get upset.” Dean chuckled as he swallowed the rest of his fruity cocktail. He looked at the clock and realized it was almost midnight. “ Hey uh Cas we better get you home I have to help Sammy pack in a couple of hours and you have work in the morning.” Dean looked up to see those wild blue eyes skim over book titles his fingers barely dared to touch the spines. He quietly walked up behind Cas and kissed his neck before his boyfriend snapped out of his dream world.” Come on .” He spoke softly as Cas turned around to peck his lips.

 

“ Here let me show you out and take the rest of this.” Bobby shoved a Tupperware of the left over cake Ellen had made into Cas' hands before he walked well more like wheeled the boys to the front door. “ It was a pleasure to meet you angel of Thursday.” Cas laughed and Dean looked at Bobby like he'd made something up.

 

“ Um? Come again?” Dean cocked a brow.

 

“ Castiel my name it's after the Bible's Castiel or the angel of Thursday.” Dean realized Cas had gotten over his timid fear of his family as he spoke. “Thank you Bobby it was nice to meet you as well.” Dean pulled his boyfriend closer to him as he wrapped his hand around his waist and kissed the top of his head.

 

“ Come over any time Darlin' .” Ellen screamed from the back of the house obviously she'd disturbed something of Bobby's

 

“ That women.” Dean snorted away a chuckle as Bobby just shook his head.” Well what can you do when you are in love?” Cas leaned more of his weight into Dean before he pecked his cheek on their way to the impala. “ Dean I better not hear anything from Jody and her business you hear so drive safe!” His uncle hollered at him from the front porch.

 

“ Yeah yeah I'll tell her you say hi! “ Dean teased as he opened the Door for Cas. Bobby just shook his head and wheeled back into his house by the time Dean was in the front seat and turning on the car. Immediately he felt Cas lower his head on his shoulder and sprawl out cat like onto the seat getting into a comfortable position. “ So what do you think? You like them? “ Dean Looked out the back windshield as he reversed.

 

“ Yes I love them. I can defiantly see were Sam and You get your sense of loyalty. Your aunt and uncle are very pleasing people and I'm glad that you have them.” Cas began to nod off as spoke. Dean finally felt the heavy weight leave his body he no longer had a burden like secret to bare it was all on the table and those he cared most about truly excepted it. Dean kissed his head as he watched the road, and he was happy so very happy

 


	22. One Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean asks him that one question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves i have updated the first two chapters of the story um this is the longest chapter i have written but it's one of the most important.

 

Will You?

 

Fall was something to be expected in Kansas the flat plane was covered in rich colors. Feilds giving off their golden sheen, trees making their last attempt to wear their crowns of gold and maroon and deep auburn proudly before they went into a shameless sleep. Pumpkins the right shade of orange big and full like the moon. Which would show up silver in the autumn season as if the Earth was showing off the last gifts of warmth before it turned into a cold, silver sleep.

 

It was perfect especially to Dean's surprise it was Cas' favorite season and it was starting to become Dean's favorite as well due to the fact that Cas had started to move away from his spiffy and tidy look and more into comfy sweaters which let's be honest looked adorable on him.

 

Dean held his head which throbbed at the sight of the lazy light as he woke up with the normal effect of liquor's sweet poison. Which was usually around one in the afternoon. He turned around to see Cas snoring softly he had makeup still smudged across his face from the Halloween party last night that Charlie had dragged them to with her new girlfriend Dorothy. Dean kissed Cas' temple softly before he got out of the bed and changed into a baggy band t-shirt and dark jeans due to the heat of the object in his pocket. He swallowed hard as he made his way down to the kitchen for breakfast. Humming Can't buy me love  as he started to make donuts he was placing the dough into the boiling pan of oil when his phone went off. He answered it quickly. 

 

“ Charlie! Ah dammit!” The oil popped and burned across his wrist. He quickly ran to the sink to run it under water.

 

“ So did you get it?” She asked rather loudly.

 

“ what the ...” He heard the person he was trying to keep a surprise for yawn and lean into the doorway. He lowered his voice. “ The ring? Yeah I got it last night.” He smiled to himself as Cas looked at him suspiciously as he walked towards him.

 

“ Oh my gosh so you taking him to the willow then?” Dean just hummed an answer as he quickly moved to the stove again to flip the browning breakfast deserts. “ oh I wish Sammy was there to see it.” he could hear Charlie choke up.

 

“ Yeah me too, well I'll see you tomorrow.” Dean nodded and turned the phone off as he felt hands wrap around his waist and that familiar warmth and weight of the others body was pressed against his back. “ Good Morning angel.” He pulled the last of their breakfast out of the pan before he turned off the flame and kissed the top of Cas' head.

 

“ Who was that on the phone?” Dean had already maneuvered to the other counter working on the glazed as he waited for them to cool .

 

“ Oh that was Charlie.” He smiled over his shoulder as Cas leaned on the island's counter cocking his head to one side as he stared softly towards him.

 

“ So what's going on tomorrow?” Cas instigated causing Dean to hold back from trying to spoil something that he couldn't tell him.

 

“ Um it's an anniversary for my Mother's death My family and a couple of close friends come like Charlie and Garth just to reminisce and pay respects.” Dean kissed his cheeks as he made his way to layering glaze over the now warm fried dough. “Here try this.” He handed Cas one of them. He watched hesitantly as Cas took a fair bite his eyes widened as he started to chew it.

 

“ it's good but when isn't your food glorious Dean?” Cas chuckled and kissed him softly. “ Don't you have work?” Dean watched him suck the remaining sticky sweet sauce off his thumb before he took another bite, like a mesmerized snake watching a charmer.

 

“ Yeah but not for another couple hours.” He smiled as he looked down on Cas and kissed his head as he held his waist and kissed him as he slipped his fingers into his other hand as he lowered his forehead to his and nuzzled his nose against his before he kissed him softly. He felt him smile in their kiss causing Cas to pull away.

 

“ Hmm what's the matter?” Cas looked at him very confused as Dean just chuckled and leaned his head onto Cas' shoulder.

 

“ Nothing I'm just in love with you, Castiel.” He whispered softly as he hugged Cas tightly . He could feel the heat of blush spread across Cas' cool skin and feel his heart beat through his shirt. He was beaming wide as he looked up to see Cas very very shocked like the day in the Car. But instead of just gawking he caught Dean's lips then kissed his forehead.

 

“ I'm in love with you too Dean Winchester.” Shook his head as Dean laid his head on his lap.

 

“ I mean it.” He was looking out the back door's window to see the auburn leaves falling slowly in the wind.

 

“ I know you do.” Dean sighed as Cas ran fingers through his hair.

 

“ Cas? Would you like to Accompany me tomorrow?” He cocked his head up to look at his lover with wide green eyes. Cas just nodded as Dean let go of his waist and went into the living room.

 

“ Hey Garth you remember how I asked for those um Days off I need to not come to work today.” He whispered softly as he quickly walked up the stairs. “ Yes Garth I am well I , Thank you, Haha Um actually I need you to find me that book um which one, I believe it's called ? Yes that one! Know were I can find it?” Dean began to slip on his leather Jacket that still smelled heavily of Cas as he grabbed his keys.” Oh so the book store by the coffee shop down town?” He was shocked when he saw Cas in the doorway to his left. “ yeah I can be in right now actually.” He stuttered and Cas looked taken a back. “ Yeah Garth I know I'll be in right now.” He turned off his phone and was about to leave before he ran to Cas and kissed his lips.

 

“You're going in your normal clothes?” Dean bit his lips as he tried to find a response.

 

“ Garth said I'd have to work Paint shop so it won't be a big deal.” he laid his lie thick knowing that it'd work since he'd learned to hustle , and lie since he was little.

 

“ Ok be safe .” Dean nodded with a wink as he opened the door and entered his car. He looked over his shoulder before he slipped into the leather padded seat. He pulled out the small blue velvet ring box and put it in the glove box as he turned on the engine. He quickly reversed out of the drive way and pulled his phone up to his ear.   
  


 

“ Charlie I'm coming over.” He was smiling wide obviously not trying to hide it as he began to Drive over to her house as he threw the phone onto the seat next to him .

 

Charlie lived with Dorothy in Dorothy's loft which was located Down town on the top level of the Oz apartments. It was a brick building that was very forties themed. He quickly collected his items from the passenger side of the car before he made his way up to the building and punched in the code that Charlie had texted moments ago. He pulled the green glassed door and walked up to an old brass elevator which was basically a suspended cage that Dean obviously didn't trust, but he wasn't in the mood to trek up twenty levels. He nodded to the elevator operator as he got in.

 

“ Level sir?” the boy turned to him for an answer.

 

“ Twenty.” He said rather curtly as the boy nodded and pulled the lever down. The age spotted cage lurched and buckled heavily as it started to ascend the cable. Causing Dean to become unstable and almost jerk forward into the doors . He swallowed hard and gripped what ever he could to stabilize himself as he avoided looking down if there was one thing Dean Winchester never liked it was heights. Finally in what seemed like forever the ancient creaking elevator stopped at Charlie and Dorothy's level. The door opened with a very audible screech that would make some people want to wince as he got out of the death trap trying to clear that noise from his head. He nodded to the operator then went walking around the level till he found number four which he knocked on heavily. 

 

“Coming.” He heard Charlie from inside as all the multiple bolts and chains were removed. When finally Charlie peeped her head from behind the door. He face lit up with a smile as she dragged him into the her room. The door opened into the kitchen which had a bar on his left that gaurded guests from the actual kitchen part. On his right was her table that looked like they'd just finished breakfast. The living room was white and decorated with everything that screamed Charlie from the posters that cover the wall to the little collectors figurines she had on almost every shelf that were on each side of the television that was on one side of the room and her monitors that she used for work which was on the opposite side of the living room. It was also furnished with a comfortable looking couches. He quickly followed charlie around her cluttered mess as he sat down on the couch. “Show me.”   
  


Dean smiled giddily as he sat down on the couch and opened up a blue velvet box that held a silver band that had intricate designs with leaves and two diamonds one bigger than the other one trying to replicate stars. With an engraving on the inside that read

My second star to the right.

 

“ Peter Pan.” Dean nodded as he took the ring and placed it back into the box .

 

“ Yeah his favorite but he won't admit it even though he's constantly reading it, I'm actually planning on meeting Benny at the roast house before we go to grab the book.” Dean winked as he placed his box into his pocket.

 

“Wasn't Peter Pan her favorite?” Charlie looked at him curiously as she was reading bike motor vehicles.

 

“ Is that Dorothy's” Dean looked at the magazine.

 

“ Yeah actually I want to understand more of what she does.” Charlie shrugged and flipped through it.

 

“ Speaking of Dorothy does she treat you well?” He asked as he stood up to go to the door.

 

“ Yeah she's actually really good to me.” he smiled as she hugged him.

 

“ that's good.” he kissed the top of her head before opening the door as she let go. “ I better see you tomorrow.” He winked as he stuck his head out the door.

 

“ You better believe it bitch.” She giggled as he closed the door. A stupid contagious smile hung on his face as his nerves were alight with a tingly sensation if all this pulled through just right tomorrow then he'd be soon to be married to the most heavenly thing of his life. He decided to take the stares since it was quicker going down and he wouldn't have to fry his nerves in that popping, creaking, metal death trap. His phone was ringing by the time he got to the front door and onto the side walk his phone was ringing.

 

“ Hello Benny? Hey man do you want to meet me at the roast house?” Dean chuckled softly as the warm fall air brushed across his face. “ wait you're already there oh, yeah no I'll be right there.” Dean sighed and hung up his phone as he left “Baby” parked in Charlie's 'visitors' spot since the Coffee house was right across the street. He opened the door with the scent of Pumpkin spice and chai tea as he entered the barista at the front waved at him. He was a small kid who coincidentally was one of Castiel's cousins named Samandriel, but went by the name Alfie since no one could pronounce his probably angelic name.

 

“ Dean what can I get you?” Dean looked at the specials before he asked for his usual. “ so house coffee three pumps vanilla and two shots of cream?” He was about to say yes when the eerie familiar southern accent filled in.

 

“ you're not going soft on me now, are ya Dean?” He turned his head to see a pale man who was broad shouldered and tall almost resembling a bear. He had a well groomed beard and mustache and was wearing a blue corduroy hat as he was smirking slightly downward at Dean.

 

“ Benny!” he smiled and hugged his best friend.” No I'm not going soft. Alfie house coffe strong and black .” He laughed as he looked at the barista.

 

“ So no on the original then?” Dean nodded as he watched Alfie correct his order on the electric pad. “ Ok and you sir?” he looked toward Benny.

 

“ Same.” Benny shrugged his jacket a bit before Alfie swiped Dean's card. “ So what's this guy like.” Dean snorted in amusement about the fact that Benny would just get straight to it.

 

“ He's amazing and loves books.” Dean smiled internally as he thought of Cas .

 

“ Hence the reason you are asking him with a book.” Benny sat down on the couch as Dean leaned on the wall closest to the couch.

 

“ more or less.” Dean placed his hands in his jacket pockets as he shrugged. He could still feel that faint trace of a smile tug at his lips.

 

“Sounds like he...” Benny went quite and Dean cocked an eyebrow as he looked down and the burly man.

 

“ Sounds like?” He edged him on to finish his sentence as they went to grab their cups at the counter.

 

“ Like you're whipped Dean.” He flinched and almost crushed the paper cup in his fist, due to the fact that he'd thought that Benny would never say something like that. Because Benny was that southern bell gentleman thing or what ever that crap was known as down South. He cleared his throat awkwardly before he swallowed hard.

 

“ Shut your cake hole.” He puffed out quietly as he blew down into the lid watching the steam curl out softly into the cold air as they walked down to the bookstore.

 

“ What I'm just.” Dean looked over his shoulder. To glare teasingly over at his best friend.

 

“ Don't. Come one I'm already nervous as is.”He pulled the long vertical brass door handle . The air was layered heavily with the smell of coffee, and pages of books in the silent store.

 

“ So what we looking for horror, Nonfiction, You know from what you described he seems like a nerd.” Dean turned to look at Benny before he rolled his eyes over the rim of his cup.

 

“ Fiction.” He stalked off slouching slightly as sipped his coffee. Looking for the classic fiction isle. His fingers roaming over velvet clean spines. He knew what he was looking for . A spine that was dark blue and had silver cursive . It was supposed to be the an anniversary cover.

 

“ This one?” Dean looked from the corner of his eyes to see Benny holding up a completely different book.

 

“ No. that's Science fiction. Great movie though.” He referred to the title of the book which was _“The Martian”_

 

“This?” Benny held up the exact same copy of  Dracula  that Cas owned. 

 

“ No he owns.. Here it is!” He pulled it out excitingly to see the hard cover decorated with two stars the farthest on the right was slightly bigger than the other almost exactly like the ring. Dean thumbed through the pages till he found the quote he was looking for. “ To die would be an awfully big adventure.” He spoke softly as he was about to pull out a pen and write on the vanilla scented pages.

 

“ Dean lets go buy that before you get in trouble for defacing it.” Dean snapped out of his day dream of having Cas read it and then he'd turn around an there he'd be ring in hand and question on his lips.

 

“ Uh oh yeah right.” His stomach twisted with joy as his nerves seemed to shake with in him as he power jogged towards the check out. Instead of his brother being his usual cashier it was a girl with a name tag saying Ameliah. She was cute looking and seemed to beam brightly when she found out that Dean was Sam's brother. “ Thanks, Hey uh Benny you need a ride?” He said over the rim of his coffee as he finished his last sip.

 

“ Nah I'm good. I'm just a few stores round.” He shrugged and Dean nodded . “ But I'll see you tomorrow.”   
  


“ Yeah for sure.” He tossed his coffee into the trash and walked well more like Jay-walked across the street to 'baby' his fingers stroked over the velvet box before he started the car. He was turning down the block singing Metallica when he noticed Cas' car in the drive way. He Swallowed and parked at the top of the block as far as he could from Cas' house.

 

He pulled out a silver pen and the book. Dean re-found his quote and wrote 'look at the back cover' at the bottom of the page. In his best hand writing. On the back cover he wrote more. He smiled at his handy work before he wrapped the book in its bag and shoved it in the glove box. He sighed trying to hide his impossible to contain smile, before he parked the car in the drive way and entered the house. He could hear the sound of someone in the kitchen.

 

“Babe?” He peered in the kitchen to see Cas bobbing his head as he listened to  _Motor head?_ Dean shook his head and turned down the radio. “ Honey what.” He smelt something heavenly and not eggs. “ what is that.” He stepped up behind Cas and kissed his cheek as his hands wrapped tightly from behind around his hips. 

 

“ Red wine infused sausage and angel hair pasta.” He smiled as he dumped the rest of the wine in the pan flames blew into the air.

 

“ Smells good. What are you doing home so early?” He kissed along Cas' neck slowly.

 

“ Uh Ion came in said he'd help me with a shift but I have to go in later tonight I have a last minute bridal bouquet.” Dean's eyes widened in surprise and lifted his head..” Speaking of smells. Did you take a shower at your house?”

 

“ Hmm no .Why?” Cas looked up at him before shrugging and looking back at the pan.

 

“ Because you don't smell like scent of oil and grease. I kind of miss it But I'm not complaining.” Cas got on his tiptoes as he tried to reach the pot without moving. Dean let go of him so his love of his life finish his tasks.

 

“ So you like it when I smell like my work?” Dean teased as he watched Cas' behind.

 

“ I don't know I just like it sometimes it means I have a hard worker.” Dean hummed in response as he snuck a piece of meat from the pan.

 

“ Back.” Cas smacked his hand as he was mid way through putting it in his mouth. Eyes wide. He sighed and placed it into the pan.

 

“Huh Seriously Cas it smells amazing.” Dean's stomach made a low grumble. “How did you?” Cas smiled slyly as he looked up at him.

 

“ practice Dean Winchester. Practice.”Dean smiled and blew a raspberry deep in to Cas' neck making him giggle loudly almost to the point he was thrashing.” Ahh stop .” Dean smiled as he heard that beautiful laughter and set Cas down only to place a kiss on his lips.

 

“ I love you Castiel Novak.” Cas sighed heavily his lids closed as he truly was releasing a shell of stress.

 

“ I love you too.” Cas leaned his head against Dean's Chest and sighed. “Very much.” Dean was about to have a moment when his stomach rumbled.

 

“ We gonna eat or what?” Cas laughed again and pawed a soft smack at his chest.

 

“ Yes.” He shook his head. “Of course.”

 

Dinner had never ever been better for Dean. Well he was a fair cook and he'd gotten so used to his own meals that he never thought that they could be any better when he tried Cas' Italian sausage and Red wine sauce. He basically let out a moan when the food hit his lips.

 

“ lies. I am unworthy of your praise.” Dean snorted as Cas was starting to shy away from his accomplishments.

 

“ No I'm serious I think you are better at cooking then me.” Cas shook his head when his phone buzzed for him to check it. Dean scraped the bottom of his plate.

 

“Who was that work?” He looked up nervously.

 

“ Yeah I'll be home round twelve if it goes right.”Cas groaned “ Don't wait up for me.” He had already collected his trench coat and was about to walk out before Dean placed a kiss on his lips.

 

“ I'll keep the bed warm. “ He kissed him again before he left. “ Be safe!” He called out as Cas started his car. Dean watched as the car turned down the corner of the block and out of sight.

 

He smiled vibrantly as he hummed Hey Jude  under his breath as he cleaned up the kitchen and dishes. His anxiety for tomorrow caused him to clean it till it basically sparkled. He took a deep sigh before he ran up the stairs into the bathroom where he stripped off his clothing and entered the shower. His fingers gripped the nob on his right and twisted it slightly so that cold icy rainwater fell like hail across his back as he felt the heat of his exciting rush of adrenaline in his blood as he thought about tomorrow.

 

As he stepped out of the shower, he slipped on a pair of sweats over his boxers as he ran a hand through wet hair as he walked to the room taking a sigh and falling exhausted into the white comfort covered bed. Felling slightly lonely that Cas was not there. But quickly fell asleep in the nice cold air that entered through the slightly cracked window.

 

The harsh light cracked through his eyes that he groaned softly as he sat up his eyes barely opened as he saw A being standing by the dresser and stripping off their clothes.

 

“ Cas?” Dean rubbed his eyes as he tried to focus on him his eyes falling heavily. “What time is it?” Dean checked his phone to see that it was about three in the morning.

 

“ Oh sorry go back to bed I'll be in in a moment.” Cas said softly as he kissed Dean's forehead before heading to the bathroom. Dean felt his body go limp and heavy as he fell back into the pillow his heart in his throat as he realized they'd have to be up by six in the morning for the anniversary. He groaned softly and then he felt it icy cold feet pressed against his thigh.

 

“ Mmmm get over here.” He mumbled and pulled Cas closer to him burring his nose into peach shampoo scented hair.” You know we have to get up in three hours.” Dean whispered.

 

“ Yeah Ell.. Ellen told me.” Cas yawned which made Deans heart quake. He sighed warmly as he kissed along Cas' cold neck softly taking in the scent of Cas and the over aromatically beautiful scent of freshly watered roses before he fell back to sleep for what felt like five minutes as Highway to Hell blasted on scaring Dean slightly that he almost pushed Cas off the bed.

 

Dean got up and was fasting a white shirt and a classic black suit by the time Cas came up to him showing off two ties.

 

“ black or blue.” Dean smiled softly at the question as he grabbed the blue one.

 

“ Brings out your eyes.” He kissed his forehead as he slipped the tie around Cas' neck and began to knot it before he straightened it out.

 

“ Thank you.” Dean watched Cas kiss the tip of his nose before he lowered onto his heels. “ Come on we have to stop by my work before we go. “ Dean found Cas' fingers and laced them together with his as Cas almost blew his secret by almost putting his hand into Dean's pocket.

 

“ Ok .” He closed the room door as Cas dragged him out to 'baby' Dean was still humming Metallica under his breathe and tapping his fingers against the stering wheel as they drove to the flower shop.

 

“ Dean you ok?” He looked at Cas funny as he pulled into the parking lot.

 

“ Yeah of course babe.” He pulled the car into park.” Why you ask?”

 

“ Cause you're humming Metallica.” Dean swallowed hard. Before he turned off the car.

 

“ Yeah I'm fine just thinking about this being the first time with out Sammy, but I'll be fine. “ He winked as he got out of the car and helped Cas out. Who was eager to get him into the back room of the shop. It was light gray with a garnet table top island in the middle of the room. On each side were sinks. Littered with stems and petals and cut leaves. On the opposite side of the room were refrigerators filled with fresh bouquets the only one was a full bridal like bouquet of every shade, gradient, and value of purple. His mothers favorite color. It was wrapped in silk cream ribbon decorated in pearls.

 

Dean laid his fingers on the glass looking at the flowers with awe as he opened the door a rush of aroma hit his nose containing the smells of lilacs and forget-me-nots. He pulled the flowers up to his nose to inhale more. It smelt like her and for a moment he could fully visualize her, Her blond hair and brown eyes and her smile. He felt a lump form in his throat as he thought of her. He swallowed it down and pulled the flowers from his face tears stinging the back of his eyes.

 

“ Did you make this?” Dean looked surprised as Cas who was beaming kindly towards him.

 

“yep all last night, I thought Mary deserved something as beautiful as you make her sound to thank her for giving me you.” Dean choked out a tear as he laughed and hugged Cas tightly.

 

“ ah you got me crying before the main event.” He chuckled as he kissed Cas and went to drag him out to the car. Beastie boys playing as they made it to the cemetary 'fashonably' late.

 

“ Uh oh are we late.” Cas looked at him worried.

 

“ it's ok they won't start with out us. Hey uh babe in the glove box there's a bag can you grab it.” Dean could feel his heart raise to his throat. As Cas pulled out the tan Borders bags from the glove compartment and exited out of the Car. Taking Dean's hand as they walked up to the tomb stone next to the willow. Dean held his head up high and swallowed hard as they approached the cool gray rock. He took the bouquet from Cas as family members and friends watched him with slightly heavy hearts . He kneeled and laid it in the bouquet holder. His hands runing over the engraving that read.

 

Mary Winchester

a loving mother and wife.

 

 

“ Hey mom um we miss you , Sammy made it to college we all know how proud you be if you were here.”Dean took a steady breathe as he felt his voice waver as he swallowed hard.” Uh mom this is this is my boyfriend Cas.” He could feel tears creeping up on him again as he kissed the top of her grave. “ Love you mom.”

 

“ Pleasure in meeting you Mrs. Winchester.” Dean let a few tears fall from his face as he stood up and Kissed Cas' temple.

 

“ Hehe Cas could you read from the book in that Bag please? I know she would have loved to hear you read.” Dean stepped back slightly as Cas unwrapped the book.

 

“ Peter Pan?” Cas looked at him.

 

“ Mary's favorite.” Ellen Smiled leaning on Bobby's wheel chair.

 

“ Tagged ear. Hon underlined quote.” Dean helped him find the place he mental noted his hand on fire as it held the box in his pocket. He watched as Cas flipped it open it felt like all time had stopped. Each beating heart and flapping wing seemed to slow as Cas read.

 

“ To Die would be an awfully big adventure. “ On cue Dean quietly lowered to his knee box in hand as he watched Cas from behind flip to the back cover. “ But,” He started to get choked up.” But falling in love with you was an even greater one Castiel.” He waited for what Dean thought to be forever his heart beating like crazy blood pounding to his throat as he flipped the top of the box open waiting for Cas to turn. Finally he did. His blue eyes widened and his mouth fell agape and he looked like he did when Dean admitted his love to him.

 

“ Castiel Novak I fell in love with you the day you moved in across my street,Would .” He smiled vibrantly his hands clearly shaking with nerves Tears spilling down Cas' face. “ Would you Do me the Honor of being my Husband?” Dean could feel the smile reach his ears as Cas brought the book up to his face and nodded only mumbling quietly. “ What?”

 

“ Yes Dean Winchester yes!” Cas dropped to Dean's level and wrapped his arms tightly around his neck. Everyone clapped and whooped as Cas went crushing his lips into a kiss. It tasted sweeter, saltier , and blissful to know that Cas was all his. He let Cas lean on him as he placed the silver ring band on his ring finger.

 

“ I love you.” Dean kissed his forehead, nose and lips one more time.

 

“ And I love you.” Cas leaned his forehead against his. And Dean was happy happy the world was going right for him for once. That he had the greatest light in his life and he was beautiful. Dean watched his new fiance blushing as he was showing Charlie and Jo the ring they were gushing like teenagers and it was true he was truly madly in love with him, and he loved every bit.

 

 

 


	23. NOT A CHAPTER

 Hey Lovelies i am so sorry! I am not dead but i just wanted to explain that I have recently gotten a job and will be updating this work when i have the rest of it entirely finished not just so that i can stop being a sucky author and keep up dating late but this will also help my beta be able to edit later on so i will hopefully have the whole finished story up as soon as i possibly can. I am so sorry T.T for not being able to update at all these past three months.


End file.
